TU NOMBRE
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: ¿El nombre de una persona puede marcar tu destino?. Descubrelo en "Tú Nombre"
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

 **¿El nombre de una persona puede marcar tu destino?**

Sanae Nakazawa creía que no pero se equivocó, el nombre del chico que amo desde niña parece haber marcado su vida y su destino.

Sanae y Tsubasa Ozora fueron amigos de niños, tuvieron un corto romance de adolescentes pero este debido a malos entendidos termina, dejándolos destrozados a ambos.

Tsubasa decide olvidarse para siempre de Sanae dedicándose al futbol y a una vida muy liberal, Sanae por su parte decide estudiar periodismo pero su pasión por el futbol la lleva a especializarse en el periodismo deportivo, es por este medio que ella así no quiera siempre seguirá sabiendo de su primer amor siendo este una barrera para que ella pueda rehacer de verdad su vida.

El destino un día los pondrá frente a frente, si quieres saber que pasara, te invito a seguir:

" **Tú nombre".**


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 1:** **"Recuerdos"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba sentada en un pequeño escritorio escribiendo uno de los artículos que tendría que entregar ese día cuando su vista se posó en uno de los escritos que tenía sobre su mesa en la cual había un nombre muy particular resaltado de amarillo para su artículo.

Tsubasa Takima, no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué tu nombre lo tengo que encontrar en todos lados?, ¿es que tu nombre es el nombre de todos los chicos deportistas que triunfan?, bueno con que no sean como tú, me da igual, pensaba la hermosa castaña mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas al tiempo que unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Una niña de cabello castaño se encontraba escuchando atentamente su clase junto a sus demás compañeros cuando la puerta del aula empezó a sonar.

Toc toc toc

Chicos, disculpen, dijo un hombre alto, delgado de cabello negro mientras se dirigía abrir la puerta.

Un respiro, dijo un niño cara de mono.

Hay Ryo, por ti quieres respiros todas las horas de clase, dijo un niño de lentes haciendo sonreír a la niña castaña y a sus demás compañeritos de aula.

Chicos, guarden silencio. Pasa hijo, dijo el maestro abriendo la puerta para que un niño de cabello negro y amplia sonrisa entrara a ella.

¿Quién es?, murmuraban los niños entre sí.

¡Qué lindo es¡ pensaba la pequeña castaña mirando al niño de cabello negro.

Chicos, chicos, su atención ¡por favor¡ a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañerito de aula. Hijo preséntate con tus nuevos amigos, dijo el maestro mirando con una cálida sonrisa a su nuevo alumno.

¡Eh, si, si maestro¡ dijo el niño sonriendo mientras miraba a su nuevos compañeros.

Tras unos minutos de silencio el niño empezó con su presentación.

Mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozora, vengo Tokio, amo es futbol y espero llevarme muy bien con cada uno de ustedes, dijo el niño al tiempo que sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir.

Bien hijo, toma asiento, dijo el maestro.

¡Gracias¡ dijo el niño levantando la mirada para tratar de ubicar algún lugar disponible.

Aquí amigo, aquí hay un sitio libre, dijo el niño cara de simio.

¡Eh, gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras se dirigía al lugar que casualmente estaba tras el asiento de la niña castaña.

¡Hola¡ dijo Tsubasa al pasar junto a la carpeta de la castaña.

¡Hola¡ respondió la niña ruborizándose.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Así fue como te conocí desde ese día a pesar de ser solo una niña supe que algo nuevo estaba experimentando en mí, tu sola mirada, tu sonrisa, cada vez que escuchaba mencionar tu nombre por el maestro o por nuestros amigos algo en mí interior sentía una extraña alegría. Si en esa época todo era alegría, aún no había dolor, en nuestra niñez solo una bella amistad, una bella amistad que iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, pensaba la castaña mientras nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un grupo de niños se encontraban jugando futbol en un viejo campo de entrenamiento mientras una niña castaña que estaba sentada sobre el pasto los observaba.

Hay Ryo, deberías aprender de Tsubasa, dijo la pequeña niña castaña al ver a su amigo cara echar la pelota fuera del campo en vez de retenerla con su cuerpo.

Si, si, como no, desde que Tsubasa llego, todo es Tsubasa, ¿no será que nuestro amigo Tsubasa te gusta Sany?, respondió Ryo riendo mientras se acercaba a tomar el balón que había caído junto a la niña castaña.

Que tonterías dices Ryo, Tsubasa es mi amigo, como lo son ustedes, dijo enfadada la niña mientras se ponía de pie y con las manos a las caderas miraba desafiante a su amigo.

Eso no es cierto, no seas mentirosa Sany Tsubasa desde que llego a la escuela se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo ¿no?, te la pasas de un lado para otro con él, hasta te acompaña a tu casa, dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Eso hace porque es un chico con muy buenos modales, no como otros, decía la castaña cuando escucho: Ryo, ¿no piensas volver con la pelota?.

El solo oír la voz de su pequeño amigo hizo que el corazón de la niña castaña empezara a acelerarse.

Si, ya voy, ya voy, decía Ryo mientras corrió hacia el campo de juego.

Luego de algunos minutos, los niños terminaron de jugar en el campo.

Hasta mañana, decía Tsubasa mientras tomaba su mochila pero al ver a su pequeña amiga castaña ponerse de pie dirigió su mirada a esta antes de decir: Sany, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?.

¡Eh, si, si¡ respondió Sanae tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Tsubasa camino hacia su pequeña amiga y juntos salieron de la escuela mientras platicaban sobre lo que había acontecido durante sus horas de clases.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Tsubasa Ozora, en aquel entonces eras tan buen amigo, noble, educado y muy gentil y caballeroso, siempre que podías me acompañabas a casa a la salida de clases, durante el trayecto platicábamos de las anécdotas pasadas durante la mañana sea en el aula o en el entrenamiento con los chicos, esos tiempos eran tan lindos, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que la puerta del lugar donde estaba se abrió.

Sanae, ya van hacer las 10 de la noche, ¿ya terminaste el artículo?, decía una mujer de cabello negro que llevaba algunas carpetas con documentos en su mano.

Aún no señora Hayashi, pero para mañana a primera hora prometo tenerlo listo, me llevare todo esto a mi departamento, respondió Sanae rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a recoger todos los documentos que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

¿Mañana?, dijo la mujer levantando una ceja.

Si señora Hayashi, mañana a primera hora se lo alcanzo en su oficina, es que conseguí muchos datos importantes sobre Tsubasa Takima y pues quiero organizarlo bien todo para

que el reportaje salga maravilloso y sea del gusto de nuestro lectores, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Está bien, pero mañana a primera hora me lo alcanzas, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu reportaje tiene que salir para la edición de esta semana Sane, ya no podemos retrasarlo más, bien sabes que venimos anunciado el mismo desde hace varias semanas, decía la mujer.

Lo se señora Hayashi, no se preocupe como le dije, mañana a primera hora tendrá el reportaje listo, respondió Sanae mientras guardaba todas las carpetas en su maletín.

Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, dijo la mujer.

Si, hasta mañana, respondió Sanae mientras pensaba: Nuevamente llevándome trabajo a casa por tu culpa, cada vez que pienso en ti, solo me desconcentro. De seguro tu ni me recuerdas, que me vas a recordar si ahora tienes todo lo que alguna vez soñaste, fortuna, dinero y mujeres a tu disposición.

 **España:**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban en un lujoso departamento con música bastante estridente y bebiendo licor mientras bailaban.

Tsubasa, hagamos un brindis por mi próxima boda, decía un joven rubio entregándole una copa de licor a un joven de cabello negro.

Ya tomes más Leandro, estas muy mareado y ni pensar que solo dijimos que sería un almuerzo, decía Tsubasa mientras intentaba tomar la copa que sostenía su amigo.

Déjame festejar mi último día de soltería Tsubasa, no vez que luego ya no podré hacerlo y todo por mi loca cabeza, debí haberme cuidado no dejarme llevar por las hormonas y menos confiar en la palabra de ella, me estoy cuidando, me dijo y todo fue mentira, lo único que quería era echarme la soga al cuello y lo logro, pero ya está hecho y pues tengo que cumplirle o el padre de ella me mata, por eso Tsubasa siempre se precavido, siempre, no te confíes de ninguna de esas chicas con las que sales, ya vez, luego te quieren atar a ellas como sea, decía el ebrio.

¡Gracias por tus consejos Leandro¡ los tendré muy en cuenta pero ya no bebas o mañana estarás muy mal para tu boda, decía Tsubasa con calma al tiempo que una sexy joven de cabello rojo llego junto a él.

Tsubasa, bailamos, dijo la peli roja.

¡Eh¡ dentro de unos minutos Ema, llevare a Leandro a que descanse, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien aquí te espero cariño, dijo la joven.

Tsubasa llevo a su amigo a la recamara del departamento y mientras lo acostaba este hablaba con él.

Sabes Tsubasa, yo tenía un amor en mi infancia, cuando fuimos jóvenes nos hicimos novios, ella fue mi primer amor y mi primer beso pero luego pues cada uno tomo su camino, yo luego supe que ella se casó y hasta tiene un hijo, a esa mujer nunca la olvidare, con ella pase hermosos recuerdos. ¿Tsubasa tu tuviste un primer amor?, decía el ebrio con voz cansina.

Si, respondió Tsubasa mientras recostaba a su amigo en su cama.

Me imagino que en tu país, ¿verdad?, decía el ebrio.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y cómo se llamaba?, dijo el ebrio.

Sanae, respondió Tsubasa con dolor en su voz mientras unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdos**

Un par de jovencitos de aproximadamente 15 años caminaban por un parque mientras platicaban.

Te imaginas Sanae si este año también ganamos el campeonato seremos tri campeones, decía emocionado un jovencito de cabello negro.

Si eso será muy lindo para todos, decía una hermosa castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Sanae, ¡gracias¡ dijo de repente Tsubasa deteniendo sus pasos.

¡Gracias¡ respondió intrigada la castaña.

Si gracias por estar siempre junto a mí apoyándome, ello es muy valioso para mí, dijo Tsubasa tomando de manera impulsiva las manos de la castaña la cual ante el contacto tembló al igual que el jovencito que estaba frente de ella.

No tienes que agradecérmelo, por algo somos amigos, dijo Sanae soltándose de su agarre y girando su rostro ruborizado hacia un costado.

¡Te quiero mucho Sany¡ dijo Tsubasa abrazando a la castaña que ante ello solo correspondió el abrazo.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

En aquel entonces aún eras una niña tan inocente y transparente en tus emociones y sentimientos como yo, la verdad, no sé en qué momento cambiaste ni porque lo hiciste si ambos éramos tan felices, aún recuerdo el día que te dije que te amaba, ese día nunca lo olvidare pues lo dije sin darme cuenta y luego ya no pude negar más mis sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que yo hasta ese momento ocultaba dentro de mi corazón, pensaba Tsubasa mientras observaba a su amigo dormir cual roca mientras nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba doblando unas toallas mientras un apuesto jovencito de cabello negro la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿llevas mucho tiempo parado allí?, pregunto la castaña al notar la presencia de su amigo.

Solo unos minutos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras entraba al pequeño cuarto.

¿Necesitas algo?, pregunto la castaña.

A ti, dijo de manera involuntaria Tsubasa.

¿A mí para que me necesitas?, respondió confundida y a la vez intrigada la castaña.

Bue…bueno…..decía nervioso el jovencito de cabello negro.

¿Necesitas una toalla?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si, respondió rápidamente Tsubasa.

Toma, dijo la castaña tomando una de las toallas que tenía doblada para dársela a su amigo pero ante el solo contacto de las manos de los jovencitos ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente y llevados por el momento acercaron sus rostros para darse un tímido pero a la vez dulce beso.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Ese beso aunque fue muy corto, nunca lo olvidare pues creo que fue uno de los pocos besos sinceros que me diste en la vida, pensaba Tsubasa mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

 **Nota:**

Aquí les dejo mis queridos lectores y seguidores el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia Tsubasa - Sanae que espero llegue a cautivarlos.

Esta historia se actualizara dos a tres veces a la semana.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	3. Recuerdos que causan dolor

**Capítulo 2:** **"Recuerdos que causan dolor"**

Una hermosa castaña entraba al departamento donde vivía desde que decidió mudarse a Tokio para estudiar periodismo.

Ya estoy aquí, dijo Sanae mientras encendía la luz del lugar al tiempo que pensaba: A quien le informo que estoy de regreso si desde hace más de 7 años vivo aquí, sola alejada de mis recuerdos, de mis padres, solo voy a verlos una vez al mes y esto si el tiempo me alcanza eso si cada fin de semana me comunico con ellos para saber cómo se encuentran al tiempo que les informo como me está yendo.

La castaña camino hacia una pequeña mesa coloco su bolso en ella junto con algunas carpetas que tenía en una de sus manos luego de ello se fue a su habitación, busco en unas cajuelas una toalla, su pijama y se dirigió a darse una refrescante ducha.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña con su cabello húmedo recogido en un pequeño moño alto, vestida con su pijama y pantuflas, se dirigió a su pequeña cocina en donde se sirvió un vaso de leche fría y luego fue al lugar donde había dejado su bolso.

Ahora si a culminar este artículo, pensaba la castaña mientras encendía su laptop que estaba sobre la mesa.

La castaña saco de su bolso toda las carpetas que había traído de su trabajo y que contenían información que ella utilizaría para su artículo y empezó a buscar en ella algo que le sirva para el artículo que estaba redactando.

Tsubasa Takima, 24 años, talentoso beisbolista nacido en la ciudad de Takayama,…..leía la castaña en sus apuntes al tiempo que su vista se posó en algo que ella había resaltado de amarillo y que hizo que su corazón se estrujara del dolor.

Tsubasa Takima contraerá matrimonio con su novia de la escuela, su primer amor, ellos se conocieron cuando el llego de intercambio a la secundaria…., leía la castaña mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas al tiempo que un pensamiento vino a su mente: Él se casara con la niña que conoció en su escuela, con su primer amor, en cambio tu Tsubasa, tu vaya a saber con quién te casaras, ni pensar que éramos tan felices viviendo nuestro romance a escondidas de todos, de nuestros, padres del entrenador, de nuestros amigos.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de jovencitos pelinegros estaban platicando en una pequeña lavandería.

Hoy por la tarde, decía emocionada una castaña.

Si, hoy por la tarde, cumplimos un mes juntos Sany, tenemos que festejarlo además por suerte hoy no nos toca jugar, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero pensé que querrías ir a ver los otros encuentros de cuartos de final decía Sanae con calma.

¿Me parece o no quieres que salgamos?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Claro que quiero que salgamos cariño, ello me hace muy feliz pues podremos vivir nuestro amor sin temor a que alguien nos vea juntos, decía la castaña sonriendo.

Ya sabes que por ahora es mejor que lo nuestro sea un secreto pero ello no significa que te ame, respondió Tsubasa abrazando a la castaña.

Lo sé, dijo Sanae.

Te amo Sanae, dijo Tsubasa levantando el rostro de la castaña con una de sus manos.

Yo también te amo Tsubasa, respondió la castaña antes de sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos.

A los pocos minutos ambos tuvieron que romper el beso al sentir unos pasos que parecían acercarse al lugar donde ellos estaban.

Tsubasa acá estas, te andaba buscando muchacho, necesito darte algunas instrucciones para la practica con los chicos, ya que tú eres el capitán, dijo el entrenador.

¡Eh, si entrenador¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Acompáñame a mi oficina hijo, dijo el hombre.

Si, si, respondió Tsubasa mirando a la castaña antes de partir.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Por suerte el entrenador no nos descubrió ese día ni el tiempo que duro lo nuestro, nadie en realidad supo lo nuestro, nadie, fue nuestro secreto y aun lo sigue siendo. El primer aniversario de nuestro primer mes de novios fue hermoso, creo que ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de jovencitos caminaban por una feria tomados de la mano mientras miraban los juegos mecánicos que había en ella.

Me gustó mucho pasear en la montaña rusa, decía la castaña.

Si, a i también, fue muy divertido pero ya me dio hambre, ¡vamos por unas palomitas de maíz¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

El par de jovencitos comieron sus palomitas de maíz y luego fueron a un puesto donde se vendían helados.

¿Una sola copa?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Si, una vez escuche a mi madre decir que ella y papá comieron de la misma copa de helado en su primera cita y pues ello los unió más tanto así que hasta se casaron y llevan tantos años juntos y felices y yo quiero que nuestro amor sea tan grande como el amor de mis padres, por ello quiero en esta nuestra primera cita comer contigo esta copa de helado, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae con ternura.

¿Lo comemos?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que habían en el lugar.

Si, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Ambos jovencitos comían su delicioso helado entre risas y platicas mientras el rostro de ambos se llenaba de alegría.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Ese helado no nos unió más como a tus padres, no sucedió ello entre nosotros, es más creo que ese fue el último día que ambos fuimos tan feliz, las demás semanas que duro nuestra relación se tornaron frías y extrañas, nunca comprendí tu cambio de actitud, ni tus celos infundados, nunca los comprendí, solo sé que si antes no querías que nadie sepa de lo nuestro a partir de ese día las cosas fueron aún más reservadas entre los dos al punto de tornarse distante de a poco nuestra relación. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez tu querías que nadie sepa lo nuestro para que luego todo acabara entre los dos sin que nadie te reproche el dolor que me causaste porque fuiste tú quien me causaste dolor con todas esas falsedades que dijiste para acabar lo nuestro, porque yo, yo no te falle, yo no te falle nunca como tu decías, pensaba la castaña mientras nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de jovencitos se encontraban platicando dentro de un aula vacía.

¿Qué sucede Tsubasa?, te note extraño durante la clase, decía Sanae.

No, no es nada Sanae, mejor vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, respondió Tsubasa con seriedad.

Si, está bien, si dices que no te pasa nada, te creeré, dijo Sanae mientras tomaba su bolso para salir junto a su novio del aula.

¿Por qué fuiste ayer a Tokio?, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba junto a la castaña.

Fui a recoger algo que mi madre me encomendó, respondió la castaña.

Y ese algo estaba cerca del colegio Toho, dijo Tsubasa con ironía tratando de mantener la calma.

Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, dijo Sanae intrigada sin notar el tono de voz de su novio.

Alguien que te conoce te vio de casualidad cerca a ese colegio y nos lo comento a todos, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues fui a recoger unos encargos de mamá de casa de una amiga suya que vive cerca a esa escuela….., decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

Ya no importa, apurémonos o llegaras tarde a tu casa, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Luego de aquella vez no volviste acompañarme a mi casa pues la final del campeonato estaba cerca y pues ya no me acompañaste más y luego de esa final, en vez de ser alegría para mí se convirtió en desdicha ese día, pensaba la castaña.

 **Mientras tanto: "España"**

¿Ya te vas?, decía una sexy peli roja a un apuesto joven de cabello negro.

Si, ya me voy Ema, otro día me contacto contigo para que bailamos más piezas en algún local, lo prometo, no me siento bien, dijo Tsubasa antes de salir del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la despedida de soltero de su amigo.

Tsubasa camino presuroso hacia el lugar en donde había dejado estacionado su moderno auto deportivo color azul y subió a este, prendió la radio cuando el nombre que escucho en el mismo le trajo algunos recuerdos a su mente.

¿Dinos tu pedido Kojiro?, decía la vos del disc jockey de la radio.

Kojiro, ni pensar que nunca me atreví a preguntarte nada pues se supone que nadie sabía lo que en ese momento existía entre Sanae y yo, además no fue necesario preguntar nada, todas las personas que los conocían a ambos me hablaban de que había algo entre los dos además en la final ello me quedo más que demostrado. Bueno ello a las finales ya no importa, ella no fue ni para ti, ni para mí, ella se hizo novio de otro, eso lo sé por Ryo, dijo Tsubasa con molestia cuando unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba practicando un tiro frente a un arco al tiempo que una jovencita de coletas se acercó a él.

¡Hola Tsubasa¡ ¿si gustas te ayudo?, dijo la jovencita de coletas.

¡Hola Kumi¡ ya volviste de Tokio, respondió Tsubasa sin responder la pregunta de la jovencita.

Si, ya volví, lo que no comprendo porque el entrenador me envió a mí por esos documentos si Sanae también iría, dijo Kumi.

Sanae, ¿está en Tokio?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, la vi fuera del colegio Toho, respondió Kumi.

¿Fuera del colegio Toho?, dijo Tsubasa incrementando su intriga.

Si, la verdad yo no sabía que Sanae y Hyuga se llevaran tan bien, yo solo por curiosidad me quede viéndola a varios metros de distancia para ver que hacia allí y a los pocos minutos salió Hyuga y ambos se saludaron con mucha cordialidad, no me quede más a ver pues tenía que volver con el encargo del entrenador, decía Kumi.

Claro comprendo. Kumi, no le menciones a Sanae que la viste, ni a nadie más, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

No, no lo hare, dijo Kumi.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me decía que te habían visto con Kojiro, luego fueron Mamoru, Teppei, Hajime, Ryo, Misugi y hasta Sawada, quien con mucho orgullo me dijo que Sanae para su capitán era especial, además aquel abrazo y beso tan cerca de los labios, es algo que no podre nunca sacarme de la cabeza, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y acabo con mi amor por completo, claro ellos dos no pudieron besarse delante de todos, pero ese abrazo y ese beso confirmo la sospecha que todos tenían de la relación que ambos sostenían en secreto.

 **Recuerdo**

Luego de haber recibido la banderola que los declaraba a ambos equipos como capeones nacionales, un atractivo joven moreno de cabello largo bajaba del podio para ir a recibir el abrazo de sus familiares y amigos al tiempo que otro jovencito lo miraba desde el podio.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, baja amigo para la foto del recuerdo de este tri campeonato, decía Ryo.

¡Eh, si¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba su ubicación cuando escucho: Falta Sanae.

Si es cierto, ¿Dónde anda?, dijo Mamoru.

Con Kojiro, no las vez, dijo Teppei sonriendo.

Vaya ya no se esconden, escucho Tsubasa dirigiendo su rostro hacia el lugar donde una castaña abrazaba al joven moreno mientras este le daba un beso en la mejilla.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

En ese momento sentí todo arderme por dentro, no sé cómo me contuve en ese momento no lo sé, solo se, que horas después lo nuestro termino, pensaba Tsubasa mientras su vista entristecía al tiempo que conducía.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa castaña leía el artículo que había escrito al tiempo una nueva frase en el mismo la hizo evocar el más triste momento vivido hasta ese entonces en su vida.

Una relación con muchos altibajos pero que tendrá un final feliz, Tsubasa Takima luego de dos roturas con su novia nos demuestra que la tercera es la vencida y pues en su caso será así pues su historia de amor termina con un final feliz, leía la castaña mientras pensaba: Para nosotros no hubo segunda menos abra tercera, nuestro corto romance se a cabo en menos tiempo de lo que imagine.

 **Recuerdo**

Sanae se encontraba felicitando a cada uno de sus compañeros tras el nuevo campeonato conseguido.

¡Felicidades Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae acercándose a el quien solo la miro con frialdad sin corresponder el abrazo que la jovencita le daba.

¿Te pasa algo?, dijo Sanae al notar la frialdad de su novio.

Te espero al pie de las escaleras, respondió Tsubasa con frialdad antes de continuar su camino.

Que le pasa, últimamente anda muy distante conmigo, pensaba la castaña antes de empezar a caminar tras el sin que sus demás compañeros lo notaran.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jóvenes estaban bajo la sombra de unas graderías mirándose fijamente.

¿Qué sucede Tsubasa?, dijo Sanae rompiendo el silencio.

Si ya no querías nada conmigo, debiste decírmelo y no estar con él a mis espaldas primero y hoy frente a mis ojos, no imagine que fueras así Sanae, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza y amargura a la vez.

No te comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres?, dijo Sanae confundida.

Ya deja de fingir, eres farsante, mentirosa, traicionera, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Traicionera, mentirosa, farsante?, yo no merezco esas calificaciones, yo nunca te he mentido ni traicionado, decía Sanae.

¡Ah, no¡ ¿entonces qué es lo que vi?, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué viste?, respondió Sanae confundida.

Vi el tipo de mujerzuela y traicionera que eres, por ello tantos viajecitos a Tokio, ¿no?, dijo con Tsubasa con rabia.

Yo viajaba a Tokio por…., decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

Cállate traicionera, si querías tanto estar con él, debiste decírmelo y no jugar conmigo, por suerte nadie supo de lo nuestro sino seria el hazme reír de todos, lo nuestro termina aquí, puedes irte con él, eso sí óyeme bien, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza antes de empezar a caminar.

Espera, yo no soy una traicionera, no los soy, no serás tú quien está inventado alguna excusa para terminar lo nuestro porque te vas a Brasil, decía Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo jamás inventaría escusas. Quiero creer que por amor me has traicionado, sean felices, muy felices, dijo Tsubasa continuando su camino mientras lagrimas nublaban sus ojos al tiempo que una castaña caía al piso de rodillas sollozando con amargura sin que ninguno de los dos notara el dolor del otro.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Luego de aquel día no volvimos a vernos, como ya habíamos acabado las clases ya no volvimos a la escuela, yo fui a verte al aeropuerto cuando partiste a Brasil, tu no notaste mi presencia, me pediste que desapareciera de tu vida y así lo hice, con ayuda de Kojiro conseguí un departamento aquí en la ciudad además el me apoyo mucho a buscarme información sobre la carrera de periodismo aquí en Tokio, él es un gran amigo hasta ahora lo sigue siendo a pesar de que esta en Italia seguimos en contacto, ni pensar que cuando niños me caía mal, aquí en la ciudad conocí muchos amigos que incluso quisieron tener más que una amistad conmigo, pero nunca volví a amar, hasta tuve que inventarme un novio para que mis amigas y amigos de mi pueblo no me digan solterona ¿y todo por qué?, por ti Tsubasa Ozora, por ti, porque tus recuerdos hasta ahora están en mi causándome gran dolor, decía la castaña mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se estan dando la oportunidad de leer esta nueva historia de la pareja Tsubasa-Sany¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	4. Tu nombre me persigue

**Capítulo 3:** **"Tú nombre me persigue"**

Una ojerosa castaña se encontraba colocándose un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras que tenía debido a las pocas horas que durmió por terminar el informe que tenía que presentar a su jefe ese día.

Nuevamente ojeras, por tu culpa Tsubasa, cada vez que escucho tu nombre, todo en mí es un caos, los recuerdos fluyen y luego no puedo concentrarme como se debe, tal vez debería tomarme un descanso, si en cuanto tenga vacaciones me iré a alguna isla en busca de tranquilidad, pensaba la castaña cuando su celular que estaba sobre la mesa del tocador empezó a timbrar.

Ring rimg ring

¡Es Yukari¡ dijo la castaña al tiempo que tomaba el celular para responder inmediatamente la llamada.

Sany, escucho la castaña.

Yukari, ¡que sorpresa¡ dijo la castaña.

Amiga, llamaba para informarte que estoy en Tokio por unos documentos de la escuela y pues quería pasar a visitarte por la noche antes de volver a Shisuoka, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Pues ya sabes que las puertas de mi departamento están abiertas para ti, es más hasta puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche ya vez que tengo una habitación para las visitas, así tenemos más horas para platicar, respondió la castaña.

¿En verdad puedo quedarme en tu departamento?, ¿no te incomodare?, decía Yukari.

No amiga, claro que no, te espero por la noche y disculpa te tenga que cortar pero tengo que ir al trabajo, tengo que entregar un informe hoy y si no lo hago mi jefe podría ponerse histérico, decía la castaña.

Está bien Sany, no te quito más tu tiempo, respondió Yukari mientras sonreía.

Una vez que la llamada de su amiga término, la castaña termino de alistarse, tomo su bolso, unas carpetas en la mano y salió presurosa de su departamento.

¡Hola hermosa¡ ¿si gustas te llevo?, yo también voy a mi trabajo y pues como sabes queda muy cerca al tuyo, dijo un joven de cabello marrón mirando a la castaña.

La castaña miro su reloj y luego dijo: está bien acepto tu propuesta Sam pero solo porque no quiero nuevamente llegar tarde.

¿Desayunaste?, dijo Sam.

Sí, me tome un jugo, no te preocupes amigo, mejor llévame rápido al trabajo que no quiero ganarme un nuevo sermón de mi jefe, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

El auto del amigo de la castaña se detenía frente al lugar donde esta trabajaba.

¡Gracias por traerme Sam¡ te debo una, dijo la castaña mientras bajaba del auto.

No te preocupes hermosa, para eso estamos los amigos, respondió el joven sonriendo antes de continuar su camino.

La castaña con su bolso al hombro y carpetas en mano camino presurosa hacia dentro de la empresa. A los pocos minutos ella ya se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe.

¡Sanae¡ escucho la castaña sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

Señora Hayashi, era usted, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Claro que soy yo niña, quien más, ¿ya tienes el informe?, dijo la mujer.

Si, señora Hayashi, dijo la castaña entregándole una de las carpetas que tenía en la mano.

Le daré una revisada antes de dársela al jefe, respondió la mujer.

Me parece bien, cualquier inquietud me la hace, voy a mi oficina, dijo Sanae.

Si, ve hija, ve y tomate un café, no te vayas a quedar dormida, respondió la mujer sonriendo.

¿Tanto se me notan las ojeras?, dijo sonrojada la castaña.

La verdad sí, pero ello me demuestra que eres responsable, de seguro no dormiste por acabar con el informe, respondió la mujer.

Solo dormí un par de horas, dijo Sanae.

Bueno hija, mañana es tu día libre, allí recuperaras las energías que perdiste, respondió la señora Hayashi.

Si, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

 **Horas después: "España"**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba arreglándose su corbata frente a un espejo mientras pensaba: Hoy es la boda de Leandro, el pobre se casa obligado por las circunstancias, como él dice por confiado, por ello yo desde que termine con ella no volví a confiar en ninguna mujer, todas son solo pasatiempo para mí, no pienso volver a enamórame, ¿para qué hacerlo?, el amor solo te trae sufrimiento y yo ya no quiero sufrir más, ya no.

El pensamiento del joven fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

Ring ring ring

¡Alo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Tsuby bello, te estoy esperando, no te vayas a olvidar de pasar por mí, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Claro que no me olvidaría de ti hermosa, pero aún falta para la boda, recuerda que es al medio día y aún son las 11 de la mañana, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Es que pensé que cambiaste de opinión y decidiste ir con otra, decía la sexy voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Claro que no cambie de opinión hermosa, en media hora paso por ti, no desesperes, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Esta bien, en media hora, decía la voz.

Si hermosa, en media hora, respondió Tsubasa dando por terminada la llamada.

Mujeres, creen que podrán controlarme a su antojo, claro que no, por ello solo me divierto con ellas, Ema es la numero 15 de mis conquistas, pero ya me estoy cansando de ella, tal vez sea mejor acabar con ella ya, no me gusta su actitud, es muy caprichosa y yo no estoy para aguantarle caprichitos a nadie aunque en el fondo no es mala chica, ella a pesar de ser caprichosa es la única de las chicas con las que he salido con la que no tengo que usar caretas, tal vez porque ella piensa como yo, solo piensa en vivir la vida, sin pensar en el mañana ni en el que dirán, ella vive el amor libre, así me lo dice siempre pero a pesar de ello a veces su actitud me llega a cansar, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Japón:**

Sanae guardaba dentro de unos de los cajones de su escritorio unos documentos cuando de una de las carpetas se cayó una pequeña tarjeta al piso.

La castaña la recogió pero al hacerlo su vista se pozo en el nombre de la persona que figuraba en la misma.

Tsubasa Konoe, leyó la castaña con nostalgia mientras pensaba: Tal parece que tu nombre me persigue, ahora mi próxima entrevista deportiva, será a Tsubasa Konoe un talentoso luchador de nuestro país, cuando me lo dijo la asistente del jefe hace unas horas sentí nuevamente esa terrible opresión en mi pecho que siento cada vez que escucho tu nombre.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

Ring, ring, ring

La castaña saco el celular de su bolso y contesto inmediatamente la llamada.

Sany, estoy fuera de tu departamento, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Yukari, disculpa el retraso amiga, pero ya estoy yendo, tuve un pequeño inconveniente pues al jefe se le ocurrió asignarme un nuevo reportaje a última hora, pero ya estoy yendo, decía Sanae sonriendo.

No te preocupes, te espero amiga, además estoy muy entretenida leyendo un artículo de espectáculos, ya te lo mostrare, respondió Yukari.

En 20 minutos llego, solo espero que no haya mucho tráfico, decía la castaña mientras guardaba la tarjeta en la cajuela para luego cerrar la misma, tomar su bolso y salir a prisa de su oficina.

¿Ya te vas?, dijo una joven rubia que entraba a una oficina que estaba junto a la de la castaña.

Si, hoy por suerte termine a la hora, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Mañana te alcanzo unos apuntes que tengo de Tsubasa Konoe, yo alguna vez le hice un reportaje, a lo mejor te sirven de algo, dijo la joven.

¡Gracias Akemi¡ dijo la castaña antes de continuar su camino.

Sanae salió a paso rápido del lugar donde trabajaba y abordo un taxi.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una joven de coletas leía muy entretenida una nota.

Vaya que Tsubasa se convirtió en todo un picaflor, es más desde que se fue de Japón, el acapara no solo las revistas de futbol, sino también las de farándula. Ema De las Casas, su última conquista, es hija de una de las familias más reconocidas de Cataluña además es modelo profesional y cuenta con una empresa textil muy famosa en su país,…, leía Yukari.

Sin duda el irse de Japón cambio la personalidad de Tsubasa aunque el sigue siendo muy modesto en su personalidad eso lo sé porque cada vez que viene voy con Ryo a recibirlo, ahora que lo pienso Sanae desde que se fue no ha vuelto a verlo, ni siquiera fue al estadio en los partidos del mundial juvenil que se jugó aquí, ¿Por qué será?, ambos eran muy buenos amigos pero de un momento para otro se distanciaron, bueno yo nunca le pregunte nada a Sanae pues no quería incomodarla con mis preguntas pero en realidad es extraño, pensaba la jovencita de coletas volviendo a posar su vista en la revista.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña llego al lugar donde vivía y al ver a su amiga muy concentrada leyendo su revista se acercó a ella.

¡Hola Yukari¡ dijo Sanae.

¡Sany¡ respondió la joven de coletas cerrando su revista para luego darle un efusivo abrazo a su amiga.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?, me imagino que me traes novedades, dijo Sanae al romper el abrazo para dirigirse a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Si amiga muchas, respondió la joven de coletas.

Pasa, dijo la castaña al abrir la puerta.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Yukari.

Ponte cómoda amiga, ¿gusta un café o prefieres leche fresca con galletas?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Café con leche está bien Sanae pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo?, ¿en tu vida sentimental?, ¿sigues con Sam?, decía Yukari.

Pues en el trabajo las cosas son muy cansadas pero ello es lo que elegí yo y pues amo ir tras mis entrevistados, hacer de todo para conseguir la noticia y trasnocharme para redactar mis informes periodísticos, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras servía el café.

¿Y en lo sentimental?, ¿sigues viviendo tu idilio de amor con Sam?, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Si, seguimos muy felices, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras pensaba: Hay Yukari si supieras que Sam, no existe, bueno existe pero solo es mi amigo, un gran amigo y él lo sabe y lo acepta.

Pues me alegra escuchar ello amiga, sabes estuve leyendo un artículo que le hicieron a Tsubasa, decía Yukari al tiempo que la castaña soltó la fuente que llevaba al piso.

Soy una tonta, dijo la castaña mientras su amiga la miraba intrigada.

¿No te lastimaste?, dijo Yukari acercándose a ella.

No amiga, no, es solo que no sé qué me paso, voy a recoger esto y a servir de nuevo el café, mejor sígueme platicando de ese artículo, respondió Sanae tratando de sonar calmada mientras pensaba: No puedo creerlo, es que tu nombre piensa seguirme persiguiendo siempre.

Bueno lo que sucede es que….., decía Yukari mientras la castaña recogía los vidrios del piso.

 **Minutos después:**

Y eso es lo que dice esta revista de nuestro querido capitán, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Todo un casanova, dijo Sanae con amargura mientras servía nuevamente las tazas de café.

Si amiga, es todo un picaflor, Ema De las Casas es su 15 conquista aunque parece que ni con ella piensa casarse. ¿Sany tú no sabes porque Tsubasa se volvió así?, pregunto Yukari con curiosidad.

No, desconozco ello pero en ese artículo que acabas de leer dices que el menciono amar su libertad, ¿no?, tal vez para él, el matrimonio no sea importante, dijo Sanae con calma.

Yo creo que no ha llegado la chica que haga estremecer a su corazón, pero cuando esta llegue veras que nuestro picaflor cambia de actitud, respondió Yukari mientras la castaña entristecía.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que esten siguiendo esta historia Tsuby - Sany¡

¡Gracias por sus comentarios a todas las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarmelos¡

Solo quiero aclarar que esta es una historia alterna, a diferencia de mi anterior historia esta será netamente alterna, no sigue para nada la secuencia del anime, manga o alguna pelicula de "Captain Tsubasa", yo solo uso los personajes de este maravilloso anime para mis historias.

Yo acostumbro hacer historias que lleven de todo pero lamentablemente en este medio no se como ponerle mas etiquetas a mis historias. Esta historia si bien es de el genero romance - drama (predominando mas el primer genero) tambien tendrá un toquecito de humor.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	5. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 4:** **"Revelaciones"**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se encontraba bailando con una sexy jovencita de cabello rojo.

Tsuby si gustas ya podemos irnos, decía de manera sexy la joven.

No Ema como crees, Leandro es mi amigo, tengo que estar con él hasta que se vaya a su luna de miel, el necesita que le den valor, decía Tsubasa.

Hay Tsuby, así como lo dices suena como que Leandro se casara obligado por alguna circunstancia, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Por ello lo digo, respondió Tsubasa riendo.

¿A poco….?, decía Ema mientras Tsubasa solo sonreía.

 **Japón:**

Un par de chicas se encontraban tomando café en una pequeña sala mientras platicaban sobre sus vidas.

Y así como te digo Sany, la verdad nunca pensé que Ryo me haría tan feliz, ni pensar que antes me caía mal, decía riendo la joven de coletas.

Si, si lo recuerdo aunque la verdad no sé porque te caía tan mal el pobre de Ryo si el solo bromeaba contigo, bueno creo que sus bromas lo hacía porque tú ya le gustabas solo que el pobre no sabía cómo decírtelo, respondió Sane sonriendo.

Sí, eso me confeso él hace poco, me dijo que yo le gustaba desde que me vio pero que pensó que yo jamás le correspondería por ello se la pasaba dándome corajes, pero ya vez con el tiempo él se fue ganando mi corazón, cada vez que lo veía jugar, dando tu esfuerzo me llenaba de orgullo además siempre me estaba sacando una sonrisa a pesar de los corajes que me daba, decía Yukari sonriendo.

Es que Ryo siempre te amo, dijo Sane con nostalgia.

Sany, ¿te sientes mal?, tal vez ya quieras ir a dormir, ya van hacer las 1 de la mañana, decía Yukari mirando el reloj que llevaba puesta.

No amiga, claro que no, aun no tengo sueño, además mañana no tengo trabajo es mi libre y tu prometiste quedarte un día más aquí, ¿no?, entonces aprovechemos algunas horas más de esta noche o madrugada para platicar amiga, respondió Sanae.

Bueno está bien, por mí no hay problema, me quedare un día más aquí, dijo Yukari.

Entonces sígueme platicando de tu relación con Ryo, dijo Sanae.

Pues como te decía él me hace muy feliz…., decía Yukari mientras la castaña la escuchaba con atención.

 **España:**

Al fin partieron, dijo Ema.

Hay Ema, parece que contabas los minutos para que los novios se vayan, dijo una rubia que estaba junto a ella.

Claro Clarissa, Tsuby no quería moverse de aquí hasta que Leandrito se fuera, ¿imagina?, decía la joven de cabello rojizo.

Pues apenas van hacer las 6 de la tarde, si tienes planes con tu Tsuby tienes tiempo de sobra para aprovecharlo, dijo la rubia.

Claro que lo aprovechare Clarissa, ya no tiene objeto quedarnos aquí, aunque la fiesta esta increíble pues yo quiero tener mi fiesta privada con Tsuby, respondió Ema sonriendo.

Hay Ema eres tremenda, dijo Clarissa riendo.

Bueno Clarissa voy a buscar a Tsuby, sigue disfrutando de esta maravillosa fiesta, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Eso hare Ema, esta fiesta tiene para rato, dijo la rubia sonriendo antes de que la peli roja fuera en busca de Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

La peli roja llego junto a Tsubasa y al estar junto a él le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba su brazo.

Ema, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Ya nos vamos cariño?, pregunto la peli roja.

Aun no pienso irme Ema, estoy platicando con un amigo que acabo de encontrar aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero Tsuby, decía berrinchuda la peli roja evitando mirar al joven que estaba frente a su novio.

Dame un par de horas, ¿sí?, dijo Tsubasa.

Esta bien, para que veas que soy una novia comprensiva. Voy con mi amigui mientras tanto, dijo Ema ocultando su molestia.

Ni me dejo presentarte con ella, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

No es necesario Ozora, por lo visto Ema De las Casas sigue siendo la misma chica arrogante y caprichosa que conocí hace algunos años, dijo un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y asentó muy particular.

¿Conoces a Ema?, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido mirando al rubio.

Claro Ozora, tuvimos un pequeño romance cuando me vine a vacacionar aquí, dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba eso Schneider, respondió Tsubasa.

Ja ja ja, Ozora, las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros por ello, ¿no?, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos, no?, aunque siempre seremos rivales en el campo de juego pero no por una mujer, dijo Karl mientras reía.

Tienes razón, las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar una cosa es la amistad y otra nuestra vida personal y si tienes razón nosotros podemos ser rival por el futbol mas no por una mujer, respondió Tsubasa mientras reía.

Sabía que pensabas como yo Ozora, por eso eres mi amigo y no sabes el gusto que me dio encontrarte aquí, como te comente yo soy también amigo de Leandro, nos conocimos en Alemania el tiempo que él jugaba allá, la verdad me sorprendió su boda pero ahora que me explicaste porque el pobre tomo la fatal decisión de casarse lo comprendo, decía Karl.

Si, la verdad al pobre no le quedo de otra, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Cuídate de Ema, no vaya a querer hacerte lo mismo, dijo Karl sonriendo.

No te preocupes, se cuidarme muy bien de ella y de todas las mujeres, a mí una sola vez me suceden las cosas además Ema no es tan mala persona, respondió Tsubasa mientras el rubio lo miro intrigado.

¿Qué quieres decir con ello amigo?, dijo Karl.

Nada, nada, mejor cambiemos de tema, cuéntame, ¿Qué sabes de Wakabayashi?, hace meses que no se nada del ingrato, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **Japón:**

Bueno Sany, yo ya hable demasiado de mi vida y de mi romance con Ryo, ahora es momento de que tú me comentes más de tu romance con Sam, la verdad me has hablado muy poquito de él, decía Yukari.

Pues no hay mucho que contar, ya te lo dije, lo conocí en la universidad,….., decía nerviosa la castaña.

¿En la universidad?, ¿no que lo conociste en un centro comercial cuando le salpicaste refresco?, dijo confundida Yukari.

Si, si tienes razón, lo conocí en un centro….., dijo Sanae empezando a sollozar dejando desconcertada a su amiga.

Sany que te pasa, ¿acaso tuviste algún problema con Sam?, decía Yukari preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga a abrazarla.

No claro que no, es solo que no es justo que te siga mintiendo, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y yo te he ocultado muchas cosas desde la escuela, decía Sanae mientras sollozaba.

¿Me has ocultado cosas?, decía Yukari con nostalgia.

Si Yukari, discúlpame, respondió la castaña.

¿Qué cosas me has ocultado Sanae?, dijo la joven de coletas con calma.

Muchas y creo que es el momento de confesarles, necesito alguien con quien hablar abiertamente de esto que me atormenta, respondió la castaña.

¿Qué te atormenta Sanae?, dijo Yukari.

Yukari, prométeme que nadie más sabrá lo que hoy te diré, nadie, ni siquiera Ryo, dijo Sanae tomando las manos de su amiga.

Lo prometo Sany, en verdad me estas preocupando, decía Yukari.

Sam, no existe, bueno existe pero es solo mi amigo, yo no tengo novio, Yukari, decía la castaña.

¿Qué porque inventaste algo así entonces?, dijo Yukari intrigada.

No quería que sigan diciéndome solterona las personas que me conocen, ya tengo 24 años y si les decía que no tenía novio hubieran empezado con sus cosas, a quererme presentar amigos y yo la verdad no quiero eso, ya no quiero volver a enamorarme, ya no, decía Sanae sollozando mientras la joven de coletas la miraba con detenimiento.

Sany dime la verdad, ¿tuviste algo con Tsubasa?, ¿por ello ese distanciamiento entre los dos?, pegunto Yukari.

Fuimos novios, fue algo muy corto no paso de los tres meses, era nuestro secreto, yo me sentía muy feliz pero luego con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron todo ese amor solo se transformó en desilusión, decía sollozando.

¿Pero por qué?, ¿acaso ambos no se amaban?, dijo Yukari.

Yo lo amaba, él no lo sé, creo que nunca me amo, tal vez solo se acercó a mí por experimentar lo que era un beso, si me hubiera amado no hubiera dicho tantas barbaridades ni hubiera terminado conmigo con estúpidos fundamentos….., decía la castaña platicándole a la joven de coletas todo lo que Tsubasa le dijo el día que su romance acabo.

 **Minutos después:**

Yukari miraba con nostalgia a la castaña mientras esta seguía narrándole lo que era el calvario de su vida.

Y así como te digo amiga, su nombre se ha vuelto un tormento para mí, parece que el destino se empeña en recordarme siempre, decía Sanae con rabia en su voz.

Sany, no te atormente más, ya no tiene caso, de haberlo sabido no te hubiera mostrado la revista, ¡discúlpame Sany¡ decía Yukari.

No te preocupes amiga, tu no sabías nada, además de seguro me hubiera enterado en cualquier momento, en el medio periodístico todo se sabe, dijo Sanae un poco más calmada.

Sany, tal vez sea mejor que en verdad le des una oportunidad a tu corazón de volver a sentir, no es bueno que le cierres las puertas al amor, no tiene caso, decía Yukari.

Tengo miedo Yukari, nunca supe en que falle, si no pude hacerlo feliz tal vez nunca pueda hacer feliz a nadie, respondió Sanae con voz quebrada.

Tú no fallaste amiga, tú misma me acabas de decir que terminaron porque él te echaba culpa de traición y tú nunca lo traicionaste, tal vez Tsubasa solo buscaba excusas para terminar la relación que tenían, en fin amiga no tiene caso ver el pasado ahora tienes que mirar hacia el futuro, eres hermosa Sany, hay muchos chicos que de seguro quieren que les des una oportunidad, no solo dáselas a ellos sino también a ti amiga, dijo Yukari abrazándola.

¡Gracias Yukari por tus palabras¡ respondió la castaña.

Soy tu amiga Sany, no vuelvas a guardarte las cosas para ti sola, yo te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz, ya no llores, mañana empieza un nuevo día para ti, dijo la joven de coletas.

¿Un nuevo día?, respondió Sanae.

Si amiga, un nuevo día, el solo será un recuerdo para ti, atesora los buenos momentos que pasaste a su lado y recuerda ello, no lo malo, piensa que si lo de ustedes acabo era porque no estaban destinados, de seguro el destino te tiene reservada a una maravillosa persona para ti Sany, ya no te atormentes más, ya no, Tsubasas hay muchos y no todos tienen que ser como la persona que conociste, piensa en ello y así tu dolor disminuirá y su nombre ya no debe atormentarte más, dijo Yukari.

Si tienes razón, su nombre ya no tiene que atormentarme más, ya no, si lo recuerdo, solo será para evocar aquellos buenos momentos que pase junto a él, los malos los enterrare para siempre, respondió la castaña.

Así se habla amiga, dijo con voz adormilada Yukari.

Ya van hacer las 3 de la mañana, ya deberíamos ir a dormir, dijo Sanae alarmada.

Si, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Entonces vamos, dijo Sanae.

Vamos Sany, respondió Yukari, sonriendo.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia¡ ¡gracias por sus comentarios, ellos son muy valioso para mi¡

Tambien quiero pedir disculpas por cualquier falla de redacción u ortográfica, yo no tengo equipo propio a mi me prestan un equipo para escribri y publicar solo por minutos y ello pues no me da el tiempo necesario para corregir mis errores, mil disculpas por ello.

Espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado asi como la historia.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	6. Una noticia inesperada

**Capítulo 5:** **"Una noticia inesperada"**

Un grupo de personas se encontraban en una oficina dilucidando una decisión importante para la compañía que dirigían.

Entrevistar a los 6 futbolistas más populares y destacados de las principales ligas del mundo, decía un hombre de lentes.

Si, un reportaje en la edición especial de la revista de este mes en el cual se entreviste a los 6 futbolistas más populares y que destacables de sus equipos nos haría vender muchas revista de la nueva edición, claro tiene que ser un buen reportaje en donde no solo se hable del tema deportivo sino de todo, decía un hombre de cabellos marrones.

Supongo que los 6 entrevistados, serán futbolistas japoneses que destacan a nivel internacional, ¿no?, dijo un hombre de bigote.

No todos, la idea es que entre los 6 entrevistados sean jóvenes que aparte de su popularidad y buen manejo del balón, cuenten con un buen atractivo físico, ya saben ahora el futbol no solo lo siguen los hombres también las damas lo están siguiendo y lo hacen precisamente por ello por ver el atractivo del futbolista al que admiran, por ello hace algunos meses atrás me tome la libertad de elaborar en la página web de nuestra revista una encuesta virtual, en ella pude notar que la mayoría de personas que accedían a ella eran chicas y ellas pues solicitaban que en la revista habláramos más de algunos de los futbolistas que ellas admiran, entonces publique otra encuesta con algunos nombres de futbolistas no solo nacionales sino también internacionales para medir su popularidad y ello me arrojo el top ten de los futbolistas que nuestro público quisiera que sean parte de una edición especial, tengo en carpeta el nombre de los 10 primeros lugares que me arrojaron esa encuesta, ustedes saben que siempre hay que tener nuestras reservas si uno de ellos no quiere ceder una entrevista eso si a uno de estos 6, la persona que enviemos hacer los reportajes tiene que sacarle la entrevista así tenga que pararse de cabeza frente a él para que se la dé ya que es nuestra estrella, el público lo ama y últimamente él está dando mucho que hablar en el medio no solo futbolístico sino en otros campos también, decía el hombre de cabello marrón.

Por lo que dices te refieres al capitán de la selección de futbol Tsubasa Ozora, ¿cierto?, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Si, a él, la persona que enviemos tiene que ser una persona que conozca mucho de futbol pero que además pueda lograr cautivar a nuestros entrevistados sobre todo a Ozora, sabemos que él es muy especial, siempre está rodeado de alguna chica linda, por lo tanto la persona que le haga el reportaje tiene que ser una chica para que él no le niegue la entrevista, decía el hombre de cabello marrón.

Si es cierto, Ozora ha cambiado mucho últimamente, decían los demás hombres.

La entrevista que se le hará a los futbolistas tiene que ser completa y más en el caso de Ozora, en él no se puede escapar el más mínimo detalle, él es un símbolo para nuestra patria, modelo a seguir por muchos de nuestros niños, por ello su entrevista tiene que conseguirse a dé lugar además tenemos que lograr que él nos autografié algunos obsequios que regalaremos a nuestros clientes por motivo de la edición especial por él vigésimo aniversario de la revista, dijo el hombre de cabello marrón.

Me queda claro que Tsubasa Ozora es un referente en nuestra selección y pues una entrevista a él nos haría vender todas las ediciones que saquemos, pero ¿quiénes serán los otros 5 entrevistados?; dijiste que incluso abrían extranjeros, decía un hombre rubio mientras los demás hombres que estaban en la mesa asentían.

Así es los cinco futbolistas que acompañaran a Ozora en la edición especial, serán, Genzo Wakabayashi,Karl-Heinz Schneider, Kojiro Hyuga, Taro Misaki, Pierre LeBlanc y mis reservas por orden del top ten son: Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuyama, Ken Wakashimazu, Takeshi Sawada, respondió el hombre de cabello marrón.

Pues sería interesante hacerles a ellos también una entrevista, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Si, también pensé en ello, creo que si entrevistamos a 10 futbolistas la edición especial seria extraordinaria pero para ello necesitaremos a dos de nuestros mejores reporteros, respondió el hombre de cabello marrón.

Aremi Hirioka puede ser una de ellos, dijo el hombre rubio.

Si Aremi es una gran reportera pero lo malo es que no domina más que nuestro idioma, tal vez ella pueda encargarse de las entrevistas nacionales, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Yo estuve pensando en Nakazawa, hasta donde sé, ella estudio en la misma escuela que Ozora además fue manager del equipo donde él jugaba, no creo que él se niegue a darle una entrevista conociéndola además conoce a los jugadores que mencione y domina Inglés, Italiano, Alemán y Francés, creo que ella es la candidata perfecta para ser nuestra reportera internacional, dijo el hombre de cabello marrón.

Nakazawa, es una buena reportera además de hermosa, decía el hombre rubio.

Mientras los hombres seguían discutiendo sobre a quién enviarían a la misión una hermosa castaña junto a una joven de coletas caminaban por unas tiendas haciendo compras.

Este Sany, este, es perfecto, decía Yukari.

Si es muy lindo pero no es mi estilo, respondió Sanae.

Sany quedamos en que dejarías todo lo pasado atrás, a partir de hoy eres una nueva Sanae, dijo Yukari.

Está bien, lo llevare, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Luego de haber recorrido casi todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial la castaña y su amiga fueron a un restaurante de comida tradicional.

Me imagino que en tu trabajo tu estas muy informada de todos los chicos de la selección, ¿no?, dijo Yukari sonriendo.

Bueno, sí, tengo que estar siempre alerta de los progresos de los chicos, los estoy siguiendo constantemente en la web, respondió Sanae.

¿Y qué sabes de Taro?, dijo Yukari.

Bueno hasta donde sé, le está yendo muy bien en la liga francesa, anda de novio con Azumi Hayanaka ella es…, decía la castaña mientras la joven de coletas la escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Vaya hasta Kojiro anda con novia, dijo riendo Yukari.

Bueno eso es lo que se rumorea en el medio, parece que es una beisbolista de nuestro país, yo hasta ahora no he podido contactarme con él por el trabajo pero espero y esos rumores sean ciertos, Kojiro es una buena persona merece ser muy feliz, el que si sigue soltero empedernido es Wakabayashi, se le conoce muchas conquistas pero en realidad hasta ahora nada formal con ninguna de ellas, decía riendo Sanae.

Tal vez aún no llegue su domadora, respondió riendo Yukari.

Si tal vez, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Luego de pasar unas gratas horas platicando entre amigas, las chicas chicas volvieron al departamento de Sanae.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae despedía a su amiga en la estación de trenes.

Cuídate mucho Yukari, ya sabes cuándo vengas a la capital las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, decía Sanae.

¡Gracias Sany¡ pero tú también debes volver de vez en cuando a nuestro pueblo, ya no hay motivo para que no vuelvas además sería una forma de que tu vayas superando lo que pasaste, respondió Yukari con calma.

Lo sé, lo tomare en cuenta, dijo Sanae.

Tras un efusivo abrazo Yukari abordo el tren con destino a Shizuoka.

Ahora si a mí rutina diaria, pensó Sanae mientras se dirigía a la salida de la estación para abordar un taxi que la lleve a su trabajo.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae entraba corriendo por un pasillo al tiempo que una voz le dijo.

Aún faltan 10 minutos Nakazawa, si llegaras a tiempo.

Señora Hayashi, respondió Sanae mientras se tornaba más roja que un tomate.

Si soy yo linda, ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu día libre?, ¿recuperaste energías?, decía la mujer sonriendo.

Si señora Hayashi, ¡gracias por preguntar¡ respondió Sanae.

Pues escuchar eso es bueno Nakazawa. Ve a marcar tu asistencia y luego vas a la oficina del jefe, él tiene algo importante que hablar contigo, dijo la mujer.

¿Algo que hablar conmigo?, la entrevista al…., decía castaña nerviosa.

No, no es sobre esa entrevista, es más, ya no la harás tú, se la asignaron a Han, el jefe te cambio de misión, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

¿En verdad ya no lo entrevistare?, decía Sanae sonriendo mientras pensaba: Que suerte, un Tsubasa menos en mi lista de Tsubasas entrevistados.

No linda, ya no, pero ve a marcar tu asistencia, dijo la mujer,

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió la castaña mientras echaba a correr.

 **1 hora después:**

La castaña se encontraba fuera de la oficina de su jefe esperando entrar a esta cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una jovencita de cabello negro corto.

Sanae, el jefe te está esperando, dijo la joven con algo de molestia en la voz.

¡Gracias Aremi¡ respondió la castaña.

Espero y sepas hacer bien el trabajo que te asignen, dijo con molestia la joven mientras continuó su camino.

Me parece o está molesta, pensó Sanae al tiempo que escucho: Nakazawa pasa.

¡Eh¡ si, si, dijo la castaña entrando a paso rápido a la oficina de su jefe.

Señor Nakamura, ¡buenos días¡ decía la castaña.

Toma asiento Nakazawa necesito hablar contigo, dijo el hombre de lentes mientras la castaña tomaba asiento.

Ante quiero que sepas que ya no harás la entrevista a Tsubasa Konoe, ella se lo asigne a otro compañero tuyo porque para ti tengo una nueva tarea y de lo bien que me realices este trabajo hasta podrías ganarte un ascenso en la editorial,….., decía el hombre mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Entrevistar a los 6 jugadores de futbol más populares entre la población Japonesa, dijo Sanae sorprendida.

Si, esa será tu tarea, tú eres una chica muy calificada, sabes idiomas, eres muy buena entrevistando y redactando además tú los conoces y te será mucho más fácil poder conseguir las entrevistas,…..decía el hombre mientras la castaña lo miraba incrédula.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba acostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos mientras junto a él dormía profundamente una peli roja.

No puedo conciliar el sueño y eso que no pasó nada entre Ema y yo, ella se acostó molesta pues yo le dije que no me sentía bien para estar con ella, la verdad ya no quiero seguir con ella, tengo que encontrar la manera de terminarla, no puedo permitir que se siga encariñándose conmigo, no quiere hacerle más daño, yo no la amo, tal vez nunca vuelva a amar, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que la peli roja giro hacia él y lo abrazo.

Te quiero Tsubasa, decía entre sueños la peli roja mientras Tsubasa sintió nostalgia dentro de su corazón.

 **Japón:**

Entrevistar a Tsubasa Ozora, dijo Sanae alarmada poniéndose de pie.

Nakazawa, dijo la señora Hayashi mirando sorprendida a la castaña.

¡Eh¡ discúlpeme señor Nakamura, pero no podre cumplir esa misión, no me siento capacitada, creo que Rixy también podría hacerlo mejor que yo, decía Sanae.

Sanae, ¿es que no quieres demostrarme lo buena que eres para que te ascienda de puesto?, te las has pasado pidiéndome que te dé la oportunidad de demostrarme que puedes cumplir una misión más grande, pues el momento llego y como te dije para ti ello será sencillo Nakazawa, los conoces a todos, demuéstrame lo buena que eres y te promoveré de puesto, siempre has querido un ascenso, ¿no?, ¿no decías que a pesar de tu juventud eras muy capacitada para ser solo una reportera?, pues esta es tu oportunidad para convertirte en jefa de prensa, dijo el señor Nakamura.

Jefa de prensa, mi sueño puede hacerse posible, pero nuevamente Tsubasa se interpone en mi camino, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, pensaba la castaña mientras su jefe y la asistente de este la miraban.

 **Nota:**

Mis queridos lectores aquí les dejo un capítulo mas de esta historia, espero y el capitulo asi como mi historia este siendo de su agrado.

Tambien quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus mensajes en cada capitulo de esta historia.

¡Gracias Lety, Kaory y Aidee amor ¡ me alegra que mi historia les este cautivando.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	7. Una dura prueba

Capítulo 6: "Una dura prueba"

Un hombre de lentes miraba a una castaña que se encontraba meditabunda frente a él.

Nakazawa, necesito ya una respuesta, dijo el jefe de la castaña.

Está bien, acepto la misión, dijo la castaña mientras pensaba: Esta será una dura prueba pero no puedo truncar mis sueños por culpa de Tsubasa, no, eso no, además yo me pondré en contacto con él en plan de trabajo, él es un profesional entonces tendrá que demostrar su profesionalismo no mezclando nuestros problemas personales en esto.

Bien Nakazawa te explicare en qué consistirá el trabajo que harás,…, decía el hombre mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

 **2 horas después:**

Y eso es todo lo que harás, como vez, ya tienes todo listo, tu reservación en los hoteles de cada ciudad a la que iras, el cronograma de actividades también está allí, empezaras en Francia, luego iras a Alemania, Italia y por último a España, ya sabes tienes que conseguir que los chicos te autografíen los premios que llevaras pero si ellos quieren darte algo para obsequiar también es bien bienvenido…., decía le hombre de lentes.

 **Mientras tanto: "España"**

Una peli roja se serbia un vaso de jugo mientras miraba a un joven de cabello negro mirar televisión.

¿Qué te pasa Tsuby?, estas un tanto extraño, dijo la peli roja acercándose con el vaso al joven de cabello negro.

Ema, creo que lo nuestro ya no debe continuar, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, dijo Ema intrigada.

Ema, tu no estas cumpliendo con lo que dijiste, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, no puedes prohibirle a mi corazón sentir, decía la peli roja.

Si es cierto por lo mismo creo que es mejor que terminemos, no quiero que te hagas daño Ema, cuando iniciamos lo nuestro lo hicimos bajo un mismo acuerdo "No enamorarnos, solo pasarla bien" y tal parece que tú lo estas olvidando. Ema yo no puedo amarte, a mí no me gustan las relaciones formales y tú lo sabes, no niego que la pasamos bien pero…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la peli roja.

¿Qué te dijo infeliz de Schneider?, dijo Ema con molestia para luego beber su jugo.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

¿Qué te dijo infeliz de Schneider?, estaba en la boda de Leandro, ¿no?, ¿qué te dijo?, debe seguir dolido porque lo corte, decía Ema molesta.

Solo me dijo que tuvieron un romance muy breve nada más, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Tsubasa no termines lo nuestro, yo te dije que no te pienso obligar a nada, no tienes que sentirme incomodo pensando en que te obligare a casarte conmigo como lo hizo la novia de Leandro, yo no soy así, pensé que en todo este tiempo ya me conocías lo suficiente pero veo que no, yo soy un ser libre que tampoco le gustan las ataduras, tú ahora eres mi presente, no sé si serás mi futuro pero si sé que eres mi presente, me siento cómoda contigo porque no me cuestionas mi manera de ser, porque eres como yo, un alma libre que solo quiere disfrutar la vida, haber dime, ¿qué te preocupa?; ¿qué me enamore de ti?, dijo Ema con calma.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

Si eso pasa no te sientas culpable, pues tú no tienes la culpa de ser adorable, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Pero el amor solo lastima Ema, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sé cariño, por eso somos iguales hemos sufrido traición de amor, como te dije cuando iniciamos lo nuestro el romance que tendremos será un tanto especial pues nos daremos compañía pero sin llegar a enamorarnos, en ello estoy de acuerdo contigo, conozco tu pasado Tsuby, sé que soy tu quinceava conquista y créeme que no estoy orgullosa de ello pero si de ti porque a pesar de haber sentido la traición tan joven supiste sobreponerte a ella y has luchado para estar donde estas, por ello te admiro y te aprecio mucho, tal vez nunca nos casemos, solo vivamos un amor libre pero ello me hace feliz porque eres un gran ser humano Tsubasa, a pesar de tu fama de mujeriego eres un gran ser humano, dijo Ema.

¡Gracias Ema¡ tú sabes que también te aprecio mucho, eres una gran chica a pesar de ser un tanto asfixiante a veces,…, decía riendo Tsubasa.

Si me preocupo por ti es porque te aprecio. Tsubasa cuando me dejes que sea por amor verdadero, no antes, ¡por favor¡ conmigo ponle un alto a esa fama de mujeriego, yo te aprecio mucho y te deseo lo mejor, si vamos a terminar que sea porque encontraste a la persona que curo las heridas de tu corazón antes no Tsuby, dijo Ema dejando el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre una pequeña mesa para luego abrazarse al cuerpo del joven.

 **Japón:**

Eso sería todo Nakazawa, en dos días partes, decía el jefe de la castaña.

Sí, señor Nakamura, dijo la castaña.

Bueno, ya puedes retirarte Nakazawa, dijo el hombre de lentes.

Si, respondió la castaña antes de salir de la oficina.

La castaña caminaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos cuando de repente escucho: Nakazawa, ¿ya te dieron la nueva misión?.

Aremi, dijo Sanae.

El que te hayan dado esa misión no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo, espero y lo tengas claro. Pienso hacer unas entrevistas tan buenas que el jefe quede tan satisfecho que no le quede la menor duda de que yo merezco ser la próxima jefa de redacción, decía la joven sonriendo.

¿También quieres ser jefa de redacción?, dijo Sanae sorprendida.

Si, ese es mi sueño, porque, ¿tú también quieres serlo?, dijo con molestia Aremi.

Si, respondió con firmeza Sanae.

Pues lo lamento querida, no creo que tus entrevistas superen a las mías, el señor Nakamura me dijo que esta era una prueba para mí para ver si me asciende de cargo, pero para mí no es una prueba es una misión una importante misión y así no me hayan enviado con los futbolistas del extranjero le demostrare al jefe que yo merezco el puesto, decía Aremi.

El señor Nakamura también me está poniendo a prueba a mí, dijo Sanae.

Entonces será una dura prueba para las dos a ver a quien escoge el jefe para jefa de redacción, porque sabes no basta con que sepas tantos idiomas, ello se aprende y yo justo estoy haciendo ello pero el talento para redactar una buena nota periodística viene contigo, ello te hace distinta en el medio periodístico y esa magia la tengo yo, no tu Nakazawa, por ello pienso que yo me quedare con el puesto, respondió Aremi.

Pues ya lo veremos, no adelantemos las cosas además ahora no tengo cabeza para discusiones Aremi, la verdad no me siento bien, dijo Sanae continuando su camino dejando molesta a la joven.

Que se cree la estúpida de Nakazawa, decía Aremi mientras veía alejarse a la castaña.

Sanae caminaba presurosa hacia su oficina al llegar a esta entro lomas rápido que pudo, se sentó en su escritorio y se tomó la cabeza mientras pensaba: No puedo creerlo, esta es la peor prueba de mi vida, estaré nuevamente frente a él, será mi última entrevista para prolongar mi dolor. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en seguir poniéndomelo en frente?, desde que te conocí tú nombre era un tormento para mí, con solo escuchar cuando el maestro lo pronunciaba se me escarapelaba el cuerpo, Yukari dice que debo superarlo pero como hacerlo si el destino se empeña en recordármelo siempre.

La castaña busco algo en una de las cajuelas de su escritorio, al hallarlo, lo abrió, se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomo dos pequeñas pastillitas de color rosa.

Por tu culpa al año de terminar lo nuestro hasta fui a parar con el psiquiatra, cada vez que pienso en ti, mi jaqueca aparece. Creo que es mejor irme a mi casa, no tiene sentido estar aquí, no tengo nada que hacer, le diré a la señora Hayashi que me retiro pues tengo que ir a listar todo lo de mi viaje, si eso hare.

La castaña salió de su oficina y fue en busca de la asistente de su jefe para fortuna suya ella venia justo a su oficina.

Señora Hayashi justo iba a verla, dijo Sanae.

Así, dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Si, quería saber si me puedo tomar la tarde para empezar a alistar todo lo que llevare para mi viaje, decía Sanae.

Justo por ello venia Sanae, el jefe me mando decirte que ya puedes irte, dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Qué bueno, necesito un descanso, dijo Sanae.

Pero si acabas de venir de tu libre niña además pensé que querías la tarde para alistar tus cosas, dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Bueno si, pero también necesito descansar un poco, esta semana tuvimos mucho trabajo…, decía Sanae mientras la mujer sonreía.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña salía presurosa de su centro de trabajo cuando escucho: ¿A dónde vas hermosa?.

Sam, ¿vas al edificio?, respondió Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

Si Sanae, ¿tú también vas para allá?, decía el joven.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Sube entonces hermosa, te llevo, dijo Sam.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña mientras abordaba el auto.

¿Te olvidaste algo?, dijo Sam sonriendo.

Que bien me conoces Sam pero no, no me olvide nada, solo me dieron la tarde libre, respondió Sanae con calma.

¿Me parece o no estás muy contenta con la idea de la tarde libre?, dijo Sam sonriendo mientras conducía.

Claro que estoy contenta, es solo que me duele la cabeza, respondió Sanae.

¿Acaso tuviste un mal día en el trabajo?, pregunto preocupado Sam.

No, claro que no, lo que sucede es que me asignaron una misión y esta como será fuera del país pues…., decía la castaña mientras el joven la escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

El joven detenía su auto frente a un edificio.

Entonces estarás fuera cerca de 3 meses, dijo con nostalgia Sam.

Si, ese más o menos es el tiempo, respondió la castaña.

Pues te extrañare, dijo Sam.

Yo también amigo, respondió Sanae.

Lo bueno es que conocerás muchos lugares, espero y me traigas algún recuerdo de ellos, dijo el joven.

Claro, dijo la castaña antes de bajar del auto.

La castaña y su amigo continuaron con su plática hasta que llegaron al edificio. La pelinegra entro a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación para recostarse un rato.

 **España:**

Tsubasa terminaba de alistarse para ir a su entrenamiento del día.

Ya estas listo Tsuby, dijo Ema.

Si Ema, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Entonces si pasaras dejándome por mi evento?, pregunto la peli roja.

Si, ya te dije que si Ema, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias Tsuby; por eso te quiero¡ dijo Ema dándole un beso en la mejilla al jovencito.

Bueno, vamos Ema, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Vamos, respondió la peli roja.

Tsubasa y Ema salieron del lugar donde vivía el joven de cabello negro y abordaron su auto. Mientras Tsubasa manejaba iba platicando con la peli roja.

Ema ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esa clase de eventos, decía Tsubasa.

Si, si ya lo sé Tsuby, pero es mi desfile, presentare mi colección, pensé que querrías acompañarme, dijo Ema sonriendo.

¿A cuántos medios invitaste?, pregunto Tsubasa.

A todos, dijo riendo Ema sonriendo.

Imposible Ema, discúlpame pero no iré, tu más que nadie sabe que no me gustan los medios periodísticos, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, si lo sé, lo que no comprendo es porque, si antes eras muy amable con la prensa, dijo Ema.

Por ella, desde que me entere lo que estudiaba para mí los periodistas ya no eran lo mismo, pensaba Tsubasa mientras la peli roja lo miraba con nostalgia al ver su rostro entristecido.

 **Nota:**

Mis queridos seguidores y lectores aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de amor que espero este siendo de su agrado.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	8. El inicio de mi misión

**Capítulo 7:** **"El inicio de mi misión"**

Una hermosa castaña que vestía un polo color rojo, pantalón jeans y zapatillas se encontraba cerrado su maleta mientras platicaba por celular con su amiga.

Como lo oyes Yukari, parece que el destino se empeña en no permitir que me libre de su nombre ni de él, decía Sanae con nostalgia y amargura a la vez.

Pero Sany, tómalo de manera positiva, tal vez sea esta una prueba para ti misma, tú necesitas superar el temor que Tsubasa ocasiona en ti, creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ambos ya no son unos adolescentes, cada uno ha hecho su vida, decía Yukari a través de la línea telefónica.

Sí, es cierto amiga, pero él me dijo…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

Sany, lo que dijo ya es pasado, estoy segura que el ya supero ello, ustedes fueron grandes amigos, creo que ante todo debe prevalecer la amistad que tuvieron además tu no iras a España directamente por el sino por trabajo y él es parte de tu trabajo, yo pienso que Tsubasa como buen profesional no se negara a concederte la entrevista, respondió Yukari.

¿Y qué sucede si lo hace?, dijo Sanae preocupada.

Pues, recuérdale lo profesional que es, el en nuestro país es un ídolo, no puede andar con caprichitos de niño berrinchudo. Sany tal vez sea bueno que ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo ambos tengan una plática calmada acerca de lo que sucedió en Japón, creo que deberían volver hablar de ello, si se puede, dijo Yukari.

No creo que se pueda pero lo intentare Yukari, respondió Sanae.

Las dos chicas platicaron varios minutos luego de los cuales la castaña se acostó a su cama para descansar ya que al siguiente día empezaba su misión.

Mi primer país de destino, será Francia, pensaba la castaña mientras sentía sus ojos cansados del cansancio.

 **España:**

Tsubasa se encontraba en su auto platicando por celular mientras esperaba la salida de su novia.

Pues me alegra saber que te esté yendo también con tu novia Taro, decía Tsubasa.

Si amigo, Azumi no solo es linda sino además siempre está pendiente de mí, sabes a veces me recuerda a Sanae, ella siempre estaba tan pendiente de todos en el equipo sobre todo de ti, es más yo hasta pensé que algún día ambos terminarían juntos, decía Taro a través de la línea telefónica.

No compares a tu novia con ella, cada persona es distinta Taro, respondió Tsubasa con amargura.

Si yo sé que cada persona es distinta amigo pero….., decía Taro siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

Taro, te agradezco mucho la llamada y que siempre te acuerdes de mí pero ya tengo que colgar, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro comprendo amigo, decía con extrañeza Taro.

Tsubasa colgó la llamada al tiempo que pensaba: No Taro, tu novia no puede ser una traidora como ella, no puede serlo.

El pensamiento del joven fue interrumpido por el sonido de la ventana de su auto.

Ábreme la puerta cariño, decía Ema mientras le daba golpecitos a la ventana del auto.

Tsubasa solo asintió y apretó un botón para que la puerta se abriera luego de ello Ema subió al auto.

Pensé que no abrirías y terminaría empapada por la lluvia, dijo Ema al subir al auto.

¿Lluvia?, dijo Tsubasa bajando la luna de su ventana para mirar el cielo.

Si, el cielo esta oscuro y las gotas de lluvia ya están empezando a caer, dijo Ema.

Lluvia, presagio de que algo pasara, dijo Tsubasa pensando en voz alta.

¿Presagio de que algo pasara?, pregunto Ema extrañada.

Mi madre dice ello, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Ah¡ es una creencia de tus padres, ya me estabas preocupando Tsuby, dijo la peli roja sonriendo.

Vamos a comer algo, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, me parece bien, respondió Ema.

 **Al día siguiente Japón: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Una castaña entregaba sus documentos para poder abordar el avión con destino a Paris – Francia.

Todo está en orden, puede abordar señorita, dijo una mujer de lentes mientras la castaña con su maleta en la mano se dirigía a la puerta de embarque.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña ya se encontraba en el avión abrochándose su cinturón de seguridad mientras pensaba: Como llegare casi por la noche mañana me pondré en contacto con Taro, a él le pediré que me ayude a contactar a su capitán para poderle realizar una entrevista. Creo que entrevistar a Taro y a Pierre no me tomara mucho tiempo, tampoco creo que Genzo se niegue a darme una entrevista, es más él también podría ayudarme a contactarme con Schneider, ellos se conocen son amigos a pesar de que ya no juegan en el mismo equipo, luego sigue Kojiro, con el las cosas serán más sencillas aun es un gran amigo mío, sin duda con quien me demorare más para conseguir la entrevista será con él.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por la voz de la aeromoza anunciando que el vuelo saldría en 5 minutos.

 **Horas después: "Paris – Francia"**

Sanae salía con su maleta en la mano de un aeropuerto.

Ahora a abordar un taxi, pensó la castaña mientras detenía un auto de color negro y le pedía que la llevara al hotel donde su jefe le había reservado una habitación.

La castaña subió al auto y este emprendió camino, luego de algunos minutos el auto se detuvo frente a un hotel, la pelinegra cancelo el mismo y bajo del auto con su maleta en la mano.

Sanae entro al hotel y se acercó al lugar donde daban informes.

Bon apres-midi, ils ont réservé une chambre dans cethotel. (¡Buenas tardes me reservaron una habitación en este hotel¡), dijo Sanae.

Votre nom (¿Su nombre ?), preguntó una mujer rubia.

Nakazawa Sanae, respondió la castaña.

Una vez que la castaña supo cuál era la habitación donde tenía que alojarse fue a ella acompañada por un botones que le llevo la maleta.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña se encontraba dentro de la habitación viendo en su laptop las preguntas que había elaborado para su entrevista.

Creo que ellas son suficientes, pensó la castaña cerrando su laptop al tiempo que su celular empezó a sonar.

Ring ring ring.

La castaña tomo inmediatamente su celular para contestar la llamada.

Nakazawa, ¿ya estas alojada?, escucho la castaña.

¡Señora Hayashi¡ dijo Sanae.

Si niña soy yo, quería saber si ya estás en el hotel, escucho la castaña.

Si, señora Hayashi, ya estoy en el hotel, mañana a primera hora me contactare con mi primer entrevistado, respondió la castaña.

Me parece bien Nakazawa…., decía la mujer mientras la castaña la escuchaba con atención.

Luego de unos minutos de plática con la asistente de su jefe Sanae dio por finalizada la misma y se acostó a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una castaña desayunaba en el cafetín del hotel mientras miraba en su celular su agenda.

Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, pensaba la castaña mientras buscaba en su agenda el apellido de su amigo, luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda dijo en voz baja: No está, ¿no puedo creerlo, lo abre borrado sin darme cuenta?, de seguro lo elimine por deshacerme del nombre de Tsubasa. ¿Y ahora que hare?. Claro Kojiro, si lo llamare él debe tener los números de todos los chicos de la selección y de paso le voy adelantando lo de la entrevista que le hare, pensaba la castaña mientras buscaba el nombre del joven moreno en su agenda. Una vez que lo ubico marco el número del mismo, luego de algunos minutos de espera la castaña escucho una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

¿A qué se debe ese milagro ingrata?, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Kojiro, no me digas eso, ¡disculpa, no he tenido tiempo para comunicarme contigo¡ pero estoy al tanto de todos tus progresos, te felicito por ello, decía la castaña.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ y no te disculpes, solo bromeaba, comprendo que andes ocupada a mí me pasa igual, ando en tantas cosas que a veces hasta me olvido de algunos compromisos, respondió Kojiro sonriendo.

¿Supongo que ahora andas ocupado, verdad?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Estoy yendo al club, respondió Kojiro.

¿Estas manejando?, dijo preocupada la castaña.

Sí, pero no te preocupes Sany, el celular lo tengo en altavoz, tú sabes que yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo y por ello cuando necesites algo solo tienes que decírmelo, si está en mis manos yo te ayudare, respondió Kojiro.

¡Gracias Kojiro¡ tus palabras me reconfortan porque justo necesito tu ayuda, decía la castaña.

Pues dímela Sany, respondió Kojiro.

Necesito el número de Taro, ¿de casualidad lo tienes?, pregunto la castaña.

Sí, claro que sí, te lo envió ahora, pero dime ¿para qué lo andas buscando?, ¿acaso le harás una entrevista?, pregunto intrigado Kojiro.

Si, lo que sucede es que…., decía la castaña poniéndole al tanto de su misión al moreno.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es por ello que ahora estoy en Francia, decía la castaña.

¿También me entrevistaras?, escucho la castaña.

Si Kojiro, también, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Y qué me preguntaras?, dijo el moreno.

Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, no es justo que por la amistad que tenemos te vaya adelantando las preguntas solo te diré que no solo te hare preguntas tengo que acompañarte por lo menos una semana en tu vida diaria para saber qué actividades haces, tomar fotos, hacerle pequeñas notas a las personas que te conocen en tu medio cercano…., decía la castaña.

Claro comprendo, ¡ah, ya te envié el número de Taro¡ dijo Kojiro.

¡Gracias amigo¡ no te quito más tu tiempo, ¡gracias por tu apoyo, en unas semanas estaré por Italia¡ dijo Sanae antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

Ya tengo el número de Taro, acabare de desayunar y luego me pongo en contacto con él pensó la castaña mientras llevaba una pequeña taza de café a su boca.

 **1 hora después:**

Sanae estaba dentro de una habitación de hotel marcando un número telefónico.

Ojala y aún no este entrenando, pensaba la castaña mientras oía timbrar el celular que estaba marcando.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera su llamada fue contestada.

¡Alo¡ escucho la castaña.

¿Taro?, dijo Sanae.

¿Sany?, escucho la castaña.

Sí, soy yo Taro, dijo la castaña.

Que gusto oír tu voz Sany, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?, ¿acaso paso algo en Japón?, pregunto con preocupación Taro.

No, Taro, no además no estoy en Japón sino en Francia, dijo la castaña.

¡Estás en Francia¡ respondió sorprendido Taro.

Si, Taro, me imagino que ahora has de estar ocupado, ¿verdad?, dijo la castaña.

Bueno en 15 minutos empieza el entrenamiento pero dime Sany a ¿qué se debe tu llamada?, pregunto Taro.

Taro estoy aquí porque la revista para la que trabajo me dio una misión y esa es hacerte una entrevista a ti y LeBlanc, respondió la castaña.

¿Nos harás una entrevista?, dijo Taro.

Sí, me gustaría hablar de ello con ustedes para ver si están de acuerdo en que se las haga, decía Sanae.

Por mí no hay problema Sany, en cuanto a Pierre yo veré como lo convenzo eso si me imagino que el querrá saber de qué trata la entrevista, te parece si me das el nombre del lugar donde te estas quedando para pasar por ti a la salida del entrenamiento y poder platicar en algún restaurante más cómodos, dijo Taro.

Me parece bien, respondió la castaña.

Entonces dame los datos del lugar donde te estas quedando, dijo Taro.

Si, repsondió la castaña mientras una bella sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

 **Nota:**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se esten dando la oportunidad de leer esta historia. ¡Gracias por cada comentario que me dejan en ella¡.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	9. Un agradable encuentro

**Capítulo 8:** **"Un agradable encuentro"**

Una castaña que llevaba puesto un vestido color azul, tacones y cartera, salía presurosa de un ascensor al tiempo que un joven de rostro dulce al verla se acercó a ella.

¡Sany¡ dijo Taro.

¡Taro¡ respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo al joven.

Tantos años sin vernos, dijo Taro.

Si, respondió la castaña sonriendo al romper el abrazo.

Bueno ya me contaras que ha sido de tu vida en el camino, vamos Sany, te llevare a uno de los mejores restaurante de Paris, decía Taro.

¡Gracias amigo¡ respondió la castaña.

Sanae y Taro salieron del hotel y abordaron el auto del joven de rostro dulce mientras este conducía iba platicando con la castaña acerca de ella.

Entonces por ello te fuiste a Tokio apenas acabaste la escuela, ello lo sé por Ryo, el me lo comento, dijo Taro.

Por lo visto tu si te comunicas con nuestros ex compañeros de escuela, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Claro Sany, así solo haya estudiado algunos años con ustedes yo siempre he mantenido contacto con todos ya sea por cartas o por llamadas, además con algunos hasta nos veíamos o vemos cada vez que nos convocan para los encuentros, respondió Taro mientras conducía.

Sí, es cierto, dijo Sanae.

Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, dijo Taro.

Si, tienes razón, ¡discúlpame¡ bueno no pude estudiar toda la preparatoria con los chicos pues la universidad en la que estudie mi carrera daba más opciones de que obtengas un cupo para la carrera de periodismo si eras alumna de su preparatoria, por ello tuve que mudarme de Shizuoka a Tokio, como debes saber en la universidad de Shizuoka no había la carrera de periodismo, por eso me fui del pueblo, decía Sanae mientras pensaba: Ello en parte es verdad pero más me impulso irme el no seguir en el mismo lugar donde tenía tantos recuerdos que me lastimaban.

Claro comprendo ello, lo que no comprendo es porque no mantuviste contacto con nuestros amigos, lo poco que se sabía de ti era por Yukari, dijo Taro.

Bueno, con Yukari hay más confianza, somos chicas, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Si tal vez tengas razón, disculpa si te incomode con mis preguntas, no era mi intención ello, decía Taro.

No, no te preocupes, no me incomodaron, mejor dime algo Taro, le platicaste a tu capitán de la entrevista, dijo Sanae.

Sí, claro que sí, Pierre también estará en el restaurante para que le platiques en que consiste la entrevista, respondió Taro.

¡Gracias Taro¡ eres un gran amigo, dijo Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

El auto de taro se detuvo frente a un hermoso restaurante, el jovencito bajo antes que la castaña para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar.

¡Gracias eres muy gentil Taro¡ dijo Sanae.

Taro solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y camino junto a ella hasta el interior del lugar.

A los pocos minutos Taro y la castaña llegaron a una mesa en donde estaba un atractivo rubio de ojos azules que al ver a la castaña se puso de pie para acercarse a ella.

¡Buenas noches¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¡Nakazawa pero que hermosa estas¡ ya no eres la niña que recordaba, estas hecha toda una mujer, dijo Pierre tomando la mano de la castaña para depositar un beso en ella.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña ruborizada.

Pierre la vas a incomodar, dijo taro sonriendo.

No lo creo, ¿o si te incomodo Nakazawa?, pregunto Pierre mirando a los ojos a la castaña.

No, claro que no, dijo la castaña con calma.

Bueno tomemos asiento, dijo Taro.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron al tiempo que un mesero se acercó con unas cartas para entregárselas.

Hagamos el pedido primero, ¿les parece?, dijo Pierre mientras la castaña y Taro asintieron.

 **España:**

Tsubasa salía del lugar donde entrenaba a paso rápido mientras platicaba por celular.

No te preocupes Ema, que tengas un buen viaje, decía Tsubasa.

¡Gracias cielo¡ quedaras libre por unos días pero ello no significa que me vayas a traicionar con alguna, escucho Tsubasa a través de la línea telefónica.

Ema bien sabes que ello no pasara, tenemos un pacto de fidelidad durante el tiempo que dure lo nuestro, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es cierto, pero ya me imagino a esas coquetas que andan tras de ti, en cuanto sepan que me fui a grabar un comercial fuera de la ciudad estarán allí dispuestísimas a darte consuelo, tú sabes que yo no me opongo a que encuentres el amor de verdad pero ninguna de esas chicas pueden serlo, decía Ema.

Ema, no te preocupes, yo lo sé, además ya te dije, yo respetare nuestro pacto mientras sigamos juntos, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también Tsuby, bueno, ya voy cortando, el jefe ya me está indicando que tengo que abordar, decía Ema.

Está bien Ema, buen viaje, respondió Tsubasa mientras subía a su auto al tiempo que pensaba: Ema, eres una buena chica sin duda alguna, me conoces más de lo que yo pueda imaginar sin saber mucho de mi pasado, solo algunas cosas que yo te platique, no me cuestionas, ni te aferras a mí, no comprendo porque Karl dijo que eras caprichosa, tal vez él era el caprichoso en la relación que tuvieron por ello no funciono.

Tsubasa encendió su auto y emprendió camino a su casa.

 **Italia:**

Una castaña terminaba de explicarles a un par de atractivos jóvenes en qué consistiría la entrevista que ella quería hacerles.

Y eso es todo, dijo Sanae.

Pues por mí no hay problema Sany, desde mañana puedes seguir mí día a día y si gustas desde ahora puedo empezar a responderte las preguntas que quieras, en cuanto a que te autografié el polo con gusto lo hago, dijo Taro.

¡Gracias amigo¡ eres muy bueno, respondió la castaña.

Pues yo tampoco tengo problemas en darte la entrevista Nakazawa, por mi encantado, dijo Pierre.

¡Gracias Pierre¡ te agradecería que me dijeras Sanae para que sientas más confianza, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Por mí no hay problema hermosa, dijo Pierre.

Luego de una agradable cena la castaña quedo en empezar con la entrevista y seguimiento del día a día de ambos jóvenes a partir del día siguiente.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae se encontraba en un pequeño cafetín junto a un par de jóvenes platicando.

Pues el cafetín del lugar donde entrenan es muy lindo, dijo Sanae.

Si el PSG se preocupa por darles todas las comodidades a sus jugadores para que se sientan bien, dijo Pierre.

Bueno Sany, ¿Cómo te pareció nuestro día de entrenamiento?, dijo Taro.

Muy bueno, pude tomarles muchas fotos, todos aquí son muy amables, hasta conseguí muchas notas de personas que los conocen a ambos, respondió Sanae.

Eso es bueno, ¿no?, dijo Taro.

Si muy bueno, pero ahora tengo que continuar con las entrevistas, en la mañana le hice algunas preguntas a Pierre, ahora te corresponden a ti Taro, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Claro por mí no hay problema, respondió Taro.

Voy a grabarte, te hare algunas preguntas cortas antes de empezar con las más profundas, dijo la castaña mientras el jovencito asentía.

Ante todo quiero que definas ¿Qué es el futbol para ti?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Mi vida, respondió con seguridad Taro.

¿Lo más valioso para ti?, dijo Sanae.

Mi padre, respondió Taro.

¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?, dijo Sanae.

Ganar una nueva copa con mi selección, respondió Taro.

¿El PSG?, dijo Sanae.

Mi presente, el equipo que me dio la oportunidad de mostrar mi talento al mundo, dijo Taro.

La castaña continúo haciéndole algunas preguntas más a su joven amigo, luego de algunos minutos la plática de los jóvenes se vio interrumpida por una joven de cabello corto que llego junto a ellos.

¡Hola Azumi¡ dijo Pierre haciendo que la castaña girase su rostro a ver a la mencionada.

Sanae, ella es Azumi, mi novia, dijo Taro con orgullo mientras se ponía de pie para saludar a la jovencita.

Ella también habla Japonés, dijo Pierre sonriendo.

Azumi cariño, ella es Sanae una amiga mía, ella está aquí en París por la entrevista que te comente, dijo Taro sonriendo.

Mucho gusto, dijo la joven estirando su mano.

Un placer Azumi, respondió la castaña tomándola.

Los cuatro jóvenes tuvieron una agradable plática por algunos minutos luego de los cuales la castaña se retiró del lugar quedando en volver al día siguiente.

 **Días después:**

Una castaña que vestía blusa y pantalón y botas caminaba junto a un rubio por una bella mansión.

Y esta es mi casa de campo, como te decía mi otra pasión son los caballos y hoy día te invito a subir a uno de ellos, dijo Pierre.

Eres todo un conquistador, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Cómo sabes ello?, dijo Pierre riendo.

Soy periodista deportiva, leo notas de todos los futbolistas no solo de mi país sino el mundo, investigo sobre ellos, respondió la castaña.

Pues si soy un conquistador y la verdad me gustaría conquistarte, dijo Pierre riendo.

Pierre en verdad eres muy galante y bromista pero hasta donde se tu tiene novia ¿no?, pregunto Sanae.

Tenía ahora estoy solo, dijo Pierre de manera dramática.

Pues no creo que te dure mucho la soledad tienes a muchas chicas pidiendo una oportunidad para darte consuelo, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Acaso estas con novio que te atreves a romperme el corazón?, dijo Pierre sonriendo.

Pierre, estoy aquí por trabajo, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Ja jaja, disculpa Sanae no quería incomodarte, mejor vamos a dar un paseo en caballo, respondió Pierre.

Si, dijo la castaña.

El par de jóvenes caminaban hacia las caballerizas cuando de repente una de las empleadas de la casa llego junto a ellos.

Joven Pierre, joven Pierre su novia la señorita rica dice que viene a verlo, dijo la mujer.

¿Rica?, dijo Pierre poniendo cara de espanto.

Si, dijo la empleada.

¡Eh¡ ¡gracias¡ ¡gracias¡ dijo Pierre.

¿Rica Ozawa?, dijo Sanae riendo.

Si, respondió Pierre sonriendo.

No que no tenías novia, dijo Sanae haciendo sonrojar al atractivo rubio.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	10. Encantando corazones

**Capítulo 9:** **"Encantando corazones"**

Una bella castaña abordaba un avión mientras pensaba: Sin duda estas dos semanas en Francia fueron esplendidas, no solo conseguí las entrevistas, que me autografíen los premios sino además disfrute mucho conociendo los bellos lugares de Paris en realidad las entrevistas las conseguí muy rápido pero tenía que hacer todo el seguimiento a las actividades que ellos realizaban por ello me tome dos semanas pero no me arrepiento de ello, Taro y su novia son grandes anfitriones, ambos son encantadores, gracias a ellos conocí hermosos lugares y con Pierre me divertí mucho él es muy divertido y galante, no es mala persona solo un tantito coqueto pero es un gran chico y a pesar de lo mujeriego ama a Rica. Sin duda esas dos chicas tienen muchísima suerte, tienen dos novios que las aman.

La castaña tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondía en el avión y pensó: ahora a Alemania, espero y que mi estadía allá sea tan buena como lo fue acá. Taro me dijo que se contactaría con Genzo para ir adelantándole mi llegada, eso si yo le pedí que solo a él se lo dijera a nadie más.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro platicaba en un vestuario con uno de sus amigos de equipo.

Y así como te digo Tsubasa, ni luna de miel fue un total tormento, ella se la pasó con los antojos, me tenía de un lado para otro, decía lamentándose Leandro.

Cuanto lo lamento amigo, respondió sonriendo Tsubasa.

Pues yo lo lamento más, de solo imaginar todo lo que me falta hasta que mi hijo nazca, se me escarapela el cuerpo, decía Leandro haciendo sonreír a Tsubasa.

No seas exagerado, te iras acostumbrando además así las cosas no se hayan dado de la manera que querías, ella es tu esposa y espera un hijo tuyo, por ese niño tienes que esforzarte pues merece una familia unida y feliz, dijo Tsubasa.

Si lo sé amigo, respondió Leandro.

Bueno vamos a comer algo aprovechando el descanso, que ya me dio hambre, dijo Tsubasa.

Si vamos, respondió Leandro.

El par de jóvenes salieron del vestuario y se dirigieron al cafetín, luego de algunos minutos de haber saciado su hambre ambos volvieron al campo de entrenamiento.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa salía del campo de entrenamiento al hacerlo un auto color rojo se detuvo frente a él.

Tsubasa querido, escucho el joven deteniendo sus pasos para dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que lo llamaba.

Catalina, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido mientras la joven bajaba del auto.

Si yo querido, respondió la joven de cabello rubio mientras se acercó a él para saludarlo.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Catalina?, pregunto Tsubasa con calma.

Tu querido, tu, dijo la joven sonriendo.

¿Yo?, respondió Tsubasa confuso.

Te extraño querido y como me entere que Ema anda fuera pues quise venir a verte para poder platicar, decía la joven dejando desconcertado al joven.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa respondió: Catalina estoy muy cansado, estoy yendo a mi casa.

Pues puedo acompañarte, dijo la joven.

No claro que no, mejor vayamos a comer algo a algún restaurante y allí platicamos, dijo Tsubasa.

No que estabas cansado, dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Sí, pero de igual manera pensaba comer algo, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro, entonces vamos en tu auto, luego vengo a recoger el mío, dijo la joven.

 **Alemania:**

Una castaña se encontraba dentro de la habitación de un hotel revisando su agenda mientras pensaba: Si aquí está, lo llamare, de seguro se sorprenderá como Taro pero estoy segura que él tampoco me negara el apoyo.

La castaña marco el número de su amigo, mientras escuchaba el sonido del celular ella iba revisando en su laptop las fotos que había tomado en su estadía en Francia mientras sonreía.

Luego de timbrar tres veces al número de su amigo la castaña escucho una voz a través de la línea telefónica que le decía en alemán: ¡Alo¡

Wakabayashi Genzo, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¡Sany¡ escucho la castaña.

Sí, soy yo, no sé si Taro se abra puesto en contacto contigo me dijo que lo haría, decía la castaña.

Si Taro me llamo hace algunas horas, me dijo que estuviste unas semanas en Francia haciéndole una entrevista a él y Pierre, pero mejor que te parece si voy a verte para que platiquemos mejor, dime ¿dónde te estas quedando Sany?, para ir a verte, respondió Genzo.

 **España:**

Tsubasa platicaba con una rubia mientras cenaba.

Y eso es lo que estuve haciendo Tsubasa, decía la rubia.

Pues te felicito Catalina, me alegro que te haya ido también con tu empresa, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, dijo la rubia.

Si, dime, respondió el joven.

¿En verdad amas a Ema?, disculpa te lo pregunte así de directo pero pensé que no durarías tanto con ella, con todas las ex que te conozco incluyéndome apenas durabas 3 meses, ¿Qué tiene Ema de especial que llevas tanto tiempo con ella?, dijo la rubia.

Ema es como yo, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Cómo tú?, dijo Catalina.

Si Catalina, lamento que aún hayas guardado alguna esperanza de que lo nuestro pueda volver a darse pero mi presente es Ema y no pienso traicionarla, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Si la amas, sino piensas traicionarla la amas, tengo que aceptar mí derrota, decía Catalina con nostalgia mientras el joven la miraba.

No, no la amo catalina, la quiero, la quiero mucho que es distinto pero no la amo, pero ambos tenemos un pacto y la verdad prefiero tenerla a ella junto a mí que continuar con la vida de mujeriego que llevaba, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Alemania:**

Una castaña que se encontraba fuera del hotel donde estaba alojada saludaba efusivamente a su amigo mientras este sonreía.

Sany, te has vuelto realmente bella, decía Genzo sonriendo.

¡Gracias Genzo¡ tú siempre tan cortes, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

No es cortesía es la verdad, estas bellísima, dijo Genzo mientras la miraba.

Y tú sigues siendo el mismo chico galante que recordaba pero ven entremos, aquí hay un cafetín allí podre platicarte con calma el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, respondió la castaña.

Claro Sany, dijo Genzo entrando junto a ella al lugar.

 **1 hora después:**

Y ese es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, decía la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa mientras su amigo la miraba.

Pues con esa sonrisita te doy todas las entrevistas que quieras, dijo Genzo.

Genzo, respondió la castaña fingiendo molestia.

Disculpa Sany, pero no le veo lo malo, ambos estamos solteros, ¿no?, puedo incluso invitarte algo en estos días que estarás aquí, respondió el joven.

Estoy aquí por trabajo no por placer, no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con placer Genzo, espero y lo comprendas, además tengo novio, dijo la castaña.

Sany, me acabas de romper el corazón, dijo en tono dramático Genzo.

Ya Genzo no seas payaso, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Pero si en verdad me lo rompiste Sany, eres hermosa, decía Genzo.

Genzo, dijo Sanae fingiendo molestia.

Está bien, está bien, no volveré a decírtelo pero yo no podre evitar que mis compañeros de equipo te lo digan en cuanto te vean, respondió el joven sonriendo.

Eres un exagerado, dijo Sanae.

Ya lo veras mañana que empieces a acompañarme al lugar donde entreno y en cuanto a Schneider, no te preocupes, yo me pondré en contacto con él y le diré que te apoye, dijo Genzo.

¡Gracias amigo¡ dijo la castaña.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Genzo había pasado por el hotel de la castaña para llevarla al lugar donde el entrenaba durante el tiempo que duro la llegada al centro de entrenamiento Sanae aprovecho para ir formulando las preguntas de su entrevista.

Y ese es mi sueño Sany, ser el mejor portero del mundo, dijo Genzo.

De seguro lo lograras amigo, respondió la castaña.

Alguna otra pregunta, hermosa reportera, dijo Genzo.

No, ya no, mejor te las hare a la hora de almuerzo, respondió la castaña.

 **Minutos después:**

El joven de gorra entro junto a la castaña al lugar donde el entrenaba, Genzo presento a Sanae con cada uno de sus amigos quienes tal cual lo dijo Genzo empezaron a coquetear con la jovencita que solo sonreía ante la actitud de los jóvenes.

Vez te lo dije, decía Genzo sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

Sanae acompaño a Genzo durante todo esa semana al centro donde entrenaba allí ella no solo le formulaba preguntas a el sino también a las personas que lo conocían a la vez que tomaba fotos, Sanae durante esa semana conoció alguno de los lugares de Hamburgo gracias a Genzo, una vez que la castaña concluyo su entrevista Genzo se ofreció a acompañar a la castaña a otra ciudad de Alemania en donde se encontraba la siguiente persona que ella entrevistaría.

No debiste molestarte Genzo, decía la castaña mientras miraba a su amigo que conducía.

No podía permitir que una chica tan bella fuera sola a otro pueblo además me debían un día libre, yo solo lo tome, respondió Genzo.

¡Gracias eres un gran amigo¡ dijo la castaña.

No hay nada que agradecer Sany además no podía dejarte sola el primer día con Schneider, él es un tanto esquivo para las entrevistas, aunque quedo que te la daría, respondió Genzo.

Luego de algunos minutos el auto de Genzo se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa.

Aquí vive, me dijo que como hoy es su día libre te recibiría aquí, respondió Genzo mientras bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

El par de jóvenes caminaron hacia la casa, luego de hablar por el intercomunicador la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron a la casa.

Los estaba esperando, dijo un apuesto rubio de ojos azules que estaba bebiendo una copa mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la joven que venía con su amigo.

Pues aquí estamos amigo, ella es Sanae, ¿la recuerdas?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

La verdad no, pero a partir de ahora prometo no olvidarme de ella nunca, dijo Karl tomando la mano de la castaña para depositar un cálido beso en ella mientras el joven de gorra sonreía al ver la escena.

Veo que ambos son muy parecidos, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿A que te refieres hermosa Sanae?, pregunto Karl.

A nada, a nada, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Bueno pasen, póngase cómodos, decía Karl.

El par de jóvenes tomaron asiento, el rubio se sentó frente a la castaña poniéndola nerviosa pues no dejaba de mirarla mientras esta le platicaba el motivo de su visita.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es por ello que estoy aquí, dijo Sanae.

Pues yo estoy a tu disposición hermosa, dijo Karl.

¡Eh, gracias¡ dijo la castaña nerviosa.

Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿se quedan a comer?, dijo Karl.

Si, por mí no hay problema, respondió Genzo.

Está bien, dijo la castaña.

 **Horas después:**

Karl compartía una deliciosa cena con sus invitados mientras platicaban de sus enfrentamientos con su amigo y por momentos le hacía algunas preguntas a la castaña.

Tienes novio, decía el rubio con molestia.

Si, mintió la castaña.

Otro corazón más que encantas y lo rompes Sany, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

¿Y qué es?, dijo Karl.

Ingeniero, dijo la castaña.

Pues siendo periodista deportiva más te convendría estar con un futbolista, respondió Karl.

Eso mismo pienso yo, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

Pues yo no pienso igual, respondió la castaña al tiempo que sentía una ligera opresión en su pecho.

Luego de compartir la cena, Sanae y Genzo se despedían de Karl quedando en encontrarse con él al siguiente día para dar inicio a su entrevista.

¡Gracias por la cena Karl¡ dijo la castaña.

De nada hermosa, mañana nos vemos, dijo Karl al despedirse de la castaña.

Cuídala, dijo Genzo.

No te preocupes Genzo, yo la cuidare, dijo Karl al momento de estrechar la mano de su amigo.

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio vio partir el auto de su amigo mientras pensaba: Sanae Nakazawa, eres el tipo de mujer que busco, eres perfecta para mí, dices tener novio pero ello a mí no me importa, aprovechare los días que compartiré contigo para conquistarte de a poco y que te des cuenta que yo soy quien debe ser tu novio.


	11. Una agradable semana

**Capítulo 10:** **"Una agradable semana"**

Ya había pasado cinco días desde que la castaña se encontraba en la misma ciudad que Karl, ella durante esos días había acompañado al rubio a su entrenamiento para aprovechar no solo hacer su seguimiento de su día a día sino también hacer sus pequeñas notas con las personas que lo conocían e ir formulándole algunas de sus preguntas en los tiempos que el disponía.

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Un atractivo rubio de ojos azules se acercaba a una hermosa castaña que estaba sentada en una banca escribiendo en una laptop.

Ya termine el entrenamiento, te invito a almorzar y allí continuamos con mi entrevista ¿te parece?, decía sonriendo Karl.

Sí, me parece bien, respondió la castaña.

Voy a cambiarme de ropa y vengo por ti hermosa, dijo Karl dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña haciéndole sonreír.

Karl es muy efusivo, se parece a Pierre, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Genzo, dijo la castaña al ver el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla.

¡Alo¡ dijo Sanae al responder la llamada.

Sany hermosa, ¿Cómo te va con Karl?, oyó la castaña.

Pues ya estoy por culminar la entrevista con él, se ha portado muy amable conmigo,….., decía la castaña mientras le comentaba a su amigo lo que había hecho esos días con el rubio.

 **España:**

Tsubasa entraba a su departamento cuando de repente el sonido de una botella lo hizo reaccionar.

¡Ema¡ dijo Tsubasa al ver a la peli roja que se encontraba dentro de su departamento con una botella en la mano y dos copas sobre una mesa.

Tsuby cariño, que efusivo, parece que no te alegrara mi presencia, dijo la peli roja sonriendo.

Claro que me alegra que estés de regreso Ema es solo que me sorprende no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, respondió Tsubasa.

Recuerda que tengo las copias de tus llaves y como aun no has cambiado el cerrojo pues pude entrar, respondió la peli roja.

Aun no lo cambio porque seguimos juntos Ema, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, lo se ha pesar de todo seguimos juntos, por ello estoy aquí pues quise venir a festejar un mes más juntos aprovechando que hoy volví de mi viaje y no te llame para informarte que vendría pues quería darte la sorpresa Tsuby, respondió Ema mientras servía una de las copas.

Y me la diste, sin duda me la diste, respondió Tsubasa.

Toma cariño, hagamos un brindis por un mes más juntos dándonos consuelo, dijo Ema al darle la copa a Tsubasa.

Salud por ello Ema, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

 **Alemania:**

Una castaña guardaba su celular en su bolso al tiempo que un rubio llego junto a ella, ya podemos irnos hermosa, dijo Karl mientras la miraba.

¡Eh¡ si, respondió la castaña.

¿Quién te llamo?, dijo el rubio.

Genzo, respondió la castaña.

Qué extraño, dijo el rubio.

¿Qué?, respondió la castaña.

En todos estos días que hemos estado juntos tu novio nunca has recibido una llamada de tu novio, sabes, si fueras mi chica yo estuviera a cada momento para saber si estás bien, dijo Karl.

Es que mi novio es una persona muy ocupada, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras caminaba junto al rubio.

 **Minutos después:**

El auto del rubio se detuvo frente a un lujoso restaurante.

Este es mi lugar favorito aquí, la comida es deliciosa además la música es muy buena, dijo Karl.

¿Música?, dijo la castaña intrigada.

Si, aprovecharemos que estaremos aquí para que me concedas una pieza como despedida, ya que nos has querido en estos días aceptarme alguna otra invitación fuera….., decía el rubio siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Es que no me parece correcto Karl, ya te dije que yo estoy aquí por…, decía la castaña siendo esta vez interrumpida por el rubio.

Por trabajo, ya lo sé pero un poquito de relajo no le hace mal a nadie hermosa, respondió el rubio sonriendo mientras bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a la castaña.

El par de jóvenes entraron al lujoso local, ocuparon una de las mesas que el rubio ya había aparatado y tomaron la carta que estaba sobre la mesa para hacer sus pedidos.

¿Cuándo te iras?, dijo Karl mientras miraba la carta.

Mi vuelo a Italia sale el domingo, respondió la castaña.

Permíteme ser tu guía aunque sea lo que resta ante de tu partida, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, dijo el rubio.

La castaña lo pensó por unos minutos y luego dijo: Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta me relajare un poco.

Buena respuesta hermosa, dijo Karl.

Al menos estas semanas me han servido para evitar pensar en ti, pensaba la castaña mientras sonreía.

Luego de compartir una deliciosa comida junto al rubio, este invito a la castaña a bailar a la pista de baile. Sanae debido a lo agradecida que estaba con el rubio por lo cortes que había sido con ella no pudo negarse.

Tu novio es muy afortunado, le eres muy fiel, dijo el rubio mientras bailaba con la castaña.

Sanae no respondió nada solo sonrió.

La castaña y el rubio bailaron unas cuantas piezas, luego de ello el rubio la llevo al hotel donde se estaba alojando quedando en que al día siguiente pasaría por ella para llevarla a conocer algunos lugares del pueblo donde se encontraban.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El rubio pasó por la castaña para pasar ese día con ella mostrándole alguno de los lugares turísticos de la ciudad donde se encontraban.

Primero, lo primero, decía el rubio deteniendo su auto frente a un local.

¿No has desayunado?, pregunto Sanae sonriendo.

No, ¿tu si?, dijo el rubio sorprendido.

Pues sí, acostumbro desayunar muy temprano por el trabajo, respondió la castaña.

Pero me imagino que me acompañaras en la mesa así se con una taza de café, dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Por supuesto, respondió la castaña.

No solo eres bella sino también disciplinada, dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

Y tú eres un adulador, la verdad pensé que eras más serio, decía la castaña.

Soy así cuando alguien llama mi atención, dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña.

Bajemos, dijo Sanae haciendo sonreír al rubio.

Vaya que le eres fiel, dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras bajaba a abrirle la puerta a la castaña.

 **España:**

Tsubasa despertaba después de una larga noche de insomnio.

Si no hubiera sido por esas pastillas no hubiera podido ni dormir, la verdad no sé lo que me pasa, porque últimamente apareces en mis sueños, se supone que yo ya no siento nada por ti, tú me eres indiferente, indiferente, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Ring ringring

Tsubasa tomo su celular de mala gana y contesto la llamada.

¡Alo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Tsuby, que bueno que ya estés despierto cariño, llamaba para decirte que pasare por ti, decía una voz.

Ema ya te he dicho que no me gusta las reuniones de tus amigos, decía Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, no puedes dejarme sola, eres mi novio, todas mis amigas irán con sus novios, Tsuby en ese lugar no solo estarán mis amigas abran otras chicas a lo mejor por allí anda tu verdadero amor, dijo Ema a través de la línea telefónica.

No lo creo Ema, además tampoco quiero volver a sentirme como bobo, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la peli roja.

Tsuby, quedaste en acompañarme antes de mi viaje, ya no te eches para atrás, además no tienes excusa hoy no tienes entrenamiento ni partido, decía Ema.

Si te digo que no seguirás insistiendo, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, por ello más te vale decirme si de una vez, la pasaremos bien Tsuby, respondió la peli roja.

Está bien, me alisto para esperarte, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias cariño¡ te debo una, decía Ema sonriendo.

 **Horas después: "Alemania"**

Luego de haber visitado varios lugares turísticos el rubio y la castaña se encontraban en un centro comercial.

Déjame darte algo como recuerdo de tu viaje a Alemania, decía el rubio.

Está bien, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras el rubio se acercaba a una vitrina a ver algo que pueda darle a la joven.

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio le entrego a la castaña una bolsita de papel.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña.

Es un adorno para tu habitación, espero que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes aunque sea un poquito de mí, decía el rubio.

Claro que me acordare de ti Karl, me has hecho pasar un agradable semana aquí en Alemania, siempre estaré agradecida contigo por haberme concedido la entrevista y haberme autografiado los polos, respondió la castaña.

Lo hice con gusto hermosa, no hay nada que agradecer, dijo el rubio.

Luego de pasear unos minutos más por las tiendas el rubio llevo a la castaña al hotel donde estaba alojada quedando en volver al siguiente día para llevarla al aeropuerto para que continúe con su misión.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un rubio y un joven de gorra se encontraban fuera de un hotel.

No era necesario que vinieras Genzo, yo quede en llevarla al aeropuerto, dijo Karl.

Pues no lo sabía amigo, respondió Genzo sonriendo al tiempo que una asombrada castaña salía del hotel con su maleta en la mano.

¡Genzo¡ dijo la castaña.

Vine a despedirme de ti Sany, dijo Genzo.

Pues gracias, ya sabes Genzo no comentes con nadie que estoy viajando para hacer entrevistas, dijo la castaña.

No te preocupes Sany, no lo comentare con nadie, respondió el joven de gorra.

¿Nos vamos?, dijo el joven rubio.

Si, dijo Sanae.

Yo voy en mi auto tras de ustedes, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

 **1 hora después: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Un par de jóvenes veían partir el avión que llevaba a la castaña a su nuevo destino.

Es hermosa, dijo Karl.

¿Te flecho verdad?, dijo Genzo sonriendo.

¿A también, no?, respondió el rubio.

Sí, no lo niego, pero estoy consciente que ella solo me ve como amigo, además anda con novio, dijo Genzo.

Sí, eso es cierto, respondió el rubio con nostalgia mientras veía el avión partir.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia¡ en especial a Lety ¡gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios amiga¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	12. Cada vez más cerca de volverte a ver

**Capítulo 11:** **"Cada vez más cerca de volverte a ver"**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban sentados sobre la arena frente a una bella playa platicando.

¿Y ustedes cuando piensan formalizar?, dijo una joven de cabello ondulado de color rubio.

No tenemos apuro para el matrimonio Lía, Tsubasa y yo estamos bien así, respondió Ema sonriendo.

Voy al hotel, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie.

Si cariño ve, dijo Ema.

Como que tu novio es un tanto extraño Ema y eso que hasta donde tiene mucha experiencia con chicas, decía la rubia.

Tsubasa anda preocupado por su próximo rival en el torneo y en cuanto a su pasado te pediría no lo vuelvas a mencionar Lía porque ello como bien dijiste es su pasado y yo ahora soy su presente, ahora si me disculpan voy con él, tenemos que empacar pues tendremos que partir en unas horas y aún no hemos empacado, respondió la peli roja mientras se ponía de pie para ir tras su novio.

 **Minutos después:**

Ema miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del joven de cabello negro a este empacar su maleta.

Disculpa, creí que el viaje te relajaría, decía Ema.

No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya acabo, solo espero que no vuelvas a pedirme que te acompañe a otro viaje así, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

No, claro que, no, ya me quedo claro que mi grupo no encaja contigo, dijo Ema con nostalgia.

Ya termine, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, a ti te pasa algo, ¿dime que es?, dijo Ema.

Claro que no, no me pasa nada, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Tsuby, te conozco muy bien, estos días has estado muy extraño, ¿acaso ya conociste a alguien que…..?, decía la peli roja siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

No, claro que no Ema, es solo que he estado teniendo sueños muy extraños que me tensionan es todo, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué clase de sueños?, dijo la peli roja.

No tiene caso recordarlos, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien, dijo sonriendo Ema.

 **Italia: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Un atractivo joven moreno que llevaba lentes oscuros miraba hacia la puerta de salida de los pasajeros mientras pensaba: Ya no debe tardar en llegar su vuelo.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera el atractivo moreno vio en medio de la multitud de pasajeros que salían por una gigantesca puerta a una hermosa castaña que llevaba a rastras su maleta de ruedas.

Sanae, dijo Kojiro sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

¡Kojiro¡ dijo la castaña sonriendo al notar su presencia en el lugar.

Una vez que ambos llegaron junto al otro se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

No pensé que vendrías, decía la castaña

Serás mi invitada esta semana, tenía que venir a recibirte, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando me llamaste para decirme que vendrías a hacerme una entrevista, respondió Kojiro mientras rompía el abrazo.

¿Y porque te sorprendió?, eres un jugador extraordinario un gran ejemplo de sacrificio y perseverancia para los niños de nuestro país, sin duda tu historia de vida es muy linda, aunque conozco ya algunas cosas de ti aún me falta saber algunas cosas más y pues por ello estoy aquí, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Lo se Sany, pero ahora salgamos de aquí, vamos a dejar tu maleta al hotel en donde tu jefe te reservo habitación y luego te invito a comer algo, ¿te parece?, dijo Kojiro.

Sí, me parece, respondió la castaña.

El par de jóvenes salieron del lugar y abordaron el auto del moreno. La castaña al estar dentro de este tomo una revista de deportes que había en el asiento para leerlo.

Es la última edición, no solo te habla del futbol Italiano sino también del internacional, decía Kojiro mientras manejaba.

¿Puedo leerla, verdad?, pregunto Sanae.

Sí, claro, dijo Kojiro mientras la castaña empezaba a ver la misma.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio Kojiro dijo: En qué países estuviste antes de llegar aquí, porque me dijiste que ya has entrevistado a 4 de los 6 futbolistas que te dieron por misión entrevistar.

Estuve primero en Francia y luego en Alemania, respondió la castaña mientras miraba una nota con nostalgia.

Supongo que entrevistaste a Wakabayashi y a Misaki, decía Kojiro.

Así es, respondió la castaña.

¿Y a quien más entrevistaste?, pregunto Kojiro con curiosidad.

A LeBlanc y a Schneider, respondió la castaña mientras pensaba: Ema de las Casas, es muy hermosa y en esta foto a él se la ve muy feliz con ella.

Es este, escucho la castaña.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae.

El hotel donde tienes que dejar tu equipaje.

¡Eh, si claro¡ voy a solicitar mi habitación dejo mi equipaje y vuelvo para ir a comer algo y seguir platicando, dijo la castaña antes de bajar del auto dejando la revista abierta sobre el asiento.

Pobre Sany, aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho abiertamente yo sé que tú estuviste enamorada de Tsubasa, tal vez aún lo estés a pesar de tener novio como dices, de ser así esta nota debió dolerte mucho, pensaba Kojiro mientras leía el titular de la nota que decía:

" **Tsubasa Ozora y Ema De Las Casas afirman haber encontrado en ellos su otra mitad".**

 **2 horas después:**

En un discreto restaurante un par de jóvenes se encontraban platicando mientras comían los deliciosos platillos que habían solicitado.

Entonces tu última entrevista es en España, decía Kojiro.

Si, dijo Sanae con pesar.

Parece que no te agrada la idea de la última entrevista, ¿Por qué?, si es el gran Tsubasa Ozora la última persona a la que te toca entrevistar además a él lo conoces desde niño, fueron amigos, no te será difícil conseguir una entrevista, decía Kojiro sonriendo.

No lo creas, a veces lo que parece sencillo se hace más dificultoso pero no quiero hablar ni pensar en ello aún mejor pongámonos de acuerdo en que días puedes permitirme que te acompañe a tus entrenamientos, como te platique necesito seguir tu día a día a parte de hacerte la entrevista y hacer pequeñas notas a personas cercanas a tu entorno, respondió la castaña.

Pues por mi puedes empezar desde ahora con las preguntas en cuanto a acompañarme a mis entrenamientos no creo que se te niegue el acceso al club, pero de igual manera yo hablare primero con el presidente del mismo…., decía Kojiro sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un joven moreno recibía con un cálido abrazo a una hermosa castaña en las afueras del club donde jugaba.

¡Gracias Kojiro¡ ¡gracias por conseguirme el permiso¡ decía la castaña.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabes que te estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste hace algunos años, respondió Kojiro.

Ya te dije que lo volvería hacer gustosa, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Lo sé, bueno, entremos antes de que mi entrenador empiece a llamarme, decía Kojiro sonriendo.

El moreno presento a la castaña con sus compañeros de equipo quienes quedaron prendados de la belleza de la jovencita, también la presento con su entrenador y el equipo técnico, luego de ello él fue a entrenar mientras ella se quedaba a hacer sus notas.

 **Horas después:**

Este es nuestro cafetín, dijo Kojiro mientras tomaba asiento frente a la castaña.

Es muy lindo, respondió Sanae.

Mientras nos traen de comer puedes continuar con tus preguntas, dijo Kojiro.

Si, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Te escucho, dijo Kojiro.

Hay un rumor en Japón que me gustaría confirmarlo y ya que cuando veníamos hacia acá me dijiste que estabas viviendo una etapa muy feliz de tu vida pues yo supongo que es porque has conocido el amor,…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpido por el moreno.

¿Qué quieres saber Sanae?, dijo el moreno sonrojándose.

¿Estás enamorado?, pregunto la castaña.

Sí, creo que sí, dijo Kojiro.

Sabes que con esa respuesta romperás miles de corazones en Japón aunque eso es lo menos, el saber que eres feliz me hace feliz pero ¿podrías darme el nombre de la afortunada?, ¿es deportista de nuestro país?, decía la castaña sonriendo.

Si pero su nombre quisiera reservármelo aún ya que ella no sabe nada de mis sentimientos, dijo Kojiro.

¿Por qué?, no creo que te rechace, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Tal vez le pida que sea mi novia en el próximo verano que vaya a Japón, de ser así tú serás la primera en tener la primicia, dijo Kojiro sonriendo.

Hay Kojiro dime su nombre, prometo no ponerlo en mi nota, dijo la castaña.

Te lo digo si tú me respondes algo, respondió el moreno sonriendo.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña.

¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de Tsubasa?, pregunto Kojiro.

Si pero ello fue hace mucho, una ilusión de adolescente, dijo con firmeza la castaña.

Es Maki Akamine, ese es su nombre, respondió el moreno mientras la castaña sonreía.

 **Días después:**

Sanae ya tenía su nota periodista de Kojiro completa pero había decidido quedarse hasta completar la semana para tomar algunas fotos del día a día de su amigo.

Un par de jóvenes estaban dentro de un pequeño departamento platicando.

Entonces hoy es tu último día aquí, decía Kojiro.

Si, mañana parto a España, respondió la castaña.

Me parece que la idea de hacerle una entrevista a Tsubasa no del todo de tu agrado, dijo Kojiro.

No es eso, es solo que hace mucho que no tengo contacto con él, se podría decir que ya ni amigos somos, respondió la castaña con nostalgia.

Sane confía en mí, si necesitas hablar de algo confía en mí, dijo Kojiro.

No, estoy bien, mejor que te parece si en este último día me llevas al lugar donde se coma las mejores pastas de este pueblo, dijo la castaña.

Está bien vamos Sany, respondió Kojiro.

 **Horas después: "Hotel"**

Una castaña que tenía la vista llena de nostalgia se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de una cama pensando: solo unas horas me separan de abordar ese avión que me lleve al lugar donde tú estás, cada vez estoy más cerca de volverte a ver, pronto estaré frente a ti, ¿cómo reaccionaras al verme?, ¿te negaras a darme la entrevista?, ¿qué sentiré al volverte a ver?, ¿qué sentiré?, si solo el escuchar tu nombre pone mi mundo de cabeza.


	13. Volviendote a ver: Dos completos descono

**Capítulo 12:** **"Volviéndote a ver: Dos completos desconocidos"**

Una castaña se encontraba saliendo de un aeropuerto con su maleta en la mano mientras pensaba: Barcelona, ya estoy en Barcelona - España, contigo las cosas no serán tan sencillas, tendré que ponerme en contacto con el presidente del club en el que juegas para que me dé la autorización para seguir tu día a día, claro siempre y cuando tu aceptes que te haga la entrevista.

La castaña respiro hondamente, tomo su equipaje con firmeza y salió del aeropuerto a paso rápido.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto abordo un taxi para que la lleve al hotel donde su jefe le había reservado su habitación.

 **1 hora después:**

La castaña se encontraba en su habitación de hotel revisando las preguntas que le haría a su último entrevistado mientras pensaba: Ojala y no te niegues a darme la entrevista, como dice Yukari ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, tú has hecho tu vida y yo pues continúe con la mía, ya no tiene por qué haber dolor, ya no somos un par de adolescentes somos dos personas adultas de 24 años, se supone que hemos madurado, no podemos mezclar lo personal con lo laboral.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. La castaña tomo el mismo y al ver el nombre de la persona que la llamaba se sorprendió.

¡Karl¡ dijo Sanae al contestar la llamada.

Hola hermosa, de seguro te sorprende mi llamada ¿verdad?, decía Karl a través de la línea telefónica.

La verdad si, respondió la castaña.

Desde que te fuiste de Alemania estuve pensando mucho en ti y pues tuve ganas de llamarte pero no pude por los entrenamientos hasta ahora tengo un descanso y pues aprovechando decidí llamarte, ¿no te molesta verdad?, decía Karl.

No, claro que no, decía una confundida castaña.

Qué bueno porque me gustaría mantener contacto contigo, seguir siendo tu amigo, ¿tu novio no es celoso no?, decía el rubio.

No él es muy comprensivo, respondió la castaña con calma.

Qué bueno,….., decía Karl.

Luego de algunos minutos de platica la castaña dio por concluida la llamada del rubio y se acostó un rato a descansar.

 **Departamento de Tsubasa:**

Un joven de cabello de cabello negro se encontraba en su cama teniendo un extraño sueño mientras giraba de un lado para otro en la misma.

 **Sueño**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro que se encontraba vestido de negro miraba desde la puerta de una iglesia a una bella jovencita castaña que vestía un bello traje de novia y junto a ella estaba la sombra de un joven que él no podía ver su rostro.

Si hay alguien que tenga algún motivo valido para impedir este matrimonio que hable ahora….., decía un hombre de sotana blanca.

Impídelo, impídelo, impídelo. Deja atrás tu orgullo e impide esa boda, no permitas que ella cometa un error, eran las voces que retumbaban en el joven que vestía de negro.

Ella no me ama, ella lo eligió a él, decía el joven de cabello negro tomándose la cabeza.

No pierdas el tiempo e impídelo, decía su subconsciente cuando escucho: Los declaro marido y mujer.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, fue el grito desgarrador que dio el joven de cabello negro antes de caer de rodillas al piso al tiempo que veía pasar junto a él a una bella castaña de brazo de un joven al que no podía verle el rostro.

Así lo quisiste, mi amor por ti murió, murió, murió, murió

Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del jovencito haciendo que este se tomara la cabeza con desesperación.

 **Fin del Sueño: Tiempo actual**

Tsubasa se sentó de impulso en su cama mientras pensaba: Solo fue un sueño, ¿o será que ella ya se casó con su noviecito?, pensó Tsubasa mientras dirigía su mirada al pequeño reloj que tenía sobre su mesa de noche.

Voy por un vaso de agua, es lo mejor además a mí no debe importarme lo que ella haga con su vida, ella ya no es parte de la mía, hace muchos años dejo de serlo, ahora ella es una completa desconocida para mí, dijo Tsubasa mientras bajaba de la cama.

 **Al día siguiente: "Hotel"**

Sanae se encontraba alistándose para ir al campo de entrenamiento del equipo del Barcelona.

Creo que este vestido está bien, quiero que vea que estoy bien y ello se proyecta en la imagen que muestre delante suyo, pensaba la castaña mientras se miraba en un espejo el vestido granate que se había puesto que le quedaba a la perfección en su cuerpo.

La castaña se puso sus tacones que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido, tomo su bolso, una carpeta, las llaves de su habitación y salió a paso rápido de ella al tiempo que marcaba un número en su celular.

Ya está fuera, gracias, ahora bajo, dijo la castaña antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

La castaña camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del hotel donde la esperaba el auto que la llevaría a las instalaciones del equipo de Barcelona.

 **Departamento de Tsubasa:**

Tsubasa se terminaba de alistar para ir a un nuevo día de entrenamiento mientras algunas imágenes del sueño que había tenido durante la noche vinieron a su mente.

Fue muy extraño ese sueño, pero lo más extraño es que estas últimas semanas ella ha estado siendo parte de mis sueños de manera constante, no comprendo ¿por qué?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se ataba los pasadores de su zapatillas.

Una vez que termino de alistarse salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la nevera que estaba en la pequeña cocina de su departamento, de ella saco una botella la bebió, una vez vacía la deposito en el vote de basura, tomo sus llaves, su pequeño maletín de entrenamiento y salió de su departamento.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa abordo su auto y partió al campo de entrenamiento del club para el cual jugaba.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una castaña se encontraba frente a un hombre de bigote y cabello cenizo platicando.

Reportera de un medio japonés, decía el hombre.

Si, como le explique mi misión no perjudicara en nada a su club, yo solo vengo a realizarle una entrevista a Ozora y hacer su seguimiento de su día a día,…, decía la castaña mientras el hombre la escuchaba con atención.

Bueno, por mí no hay problema de que hagas tu entrevista pero no sé si Tsubasa acepte, el desde hace algunos años se niega a hablar con los reporteros, las pocas motas que se hacen de el en España son por versiones de personas cercanas a el que lo mencionan,…, decía el hombre.

Si lo sé, pero como le dije el motivo de mi entrevista es por un gran motivo y no solo me refiero por que sea el aniversario de la editorial sino porque él es un icono del futbol en mi país, un modelo a seguir para nuestras nuevas generaciones,…, decía la castaña mientras el hombre la escuchaba con atención.

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Al fin llegas Tsubasa, pensé que se te pegaron las sabanas por andar con Ema, dijo Leandro sonriendo.

No estuve con Ema, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Discutieron?, dijo Leandro intrigado.

No claro que no, es solo que no quise que vaya a mi departamento esta semana, es todo, pero mejor dime, ¿en dónde están los demás?; respondió Tsubasa mirando hacia el campo de juego.

Están esperando la salida de una belleza oriental, dijo Leandro.

¿Belleza oriental?, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, por sus rasgos, sé que es oriental pero es muy bella, ella está hablando con el presidente del club, ¿de qué?, no lo sé, solo sé que está en la oficina del presidente del club y pues los chicos quedaron tan prendados de su belleza que aprovechando que el entrenador también está en la oficina del presidente del club pues ellos decidieron ir hacia allá para esperar su salida y así saber qué hace una chica así por aquí, respondió Leandro con calma.

Tsubasa solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa dijo: Pues empecemos a entrenar nosotros.

Si, respondió Leandro.

 **30 minutos después:**

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, escucho el mencionado.

¿Qué sucede Fabio?, pregunto el joven de cabello negro.

El presidente del club te manda llamar a su oficina, dijo el joven sonriendo.

¿A mí?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Si Tsubasa, que vayas inmediatamente, decía el joven al tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes junto a su entrenador llegaban al campo de juego.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Ozora, ve con el presidente del club, dijo el entrenador con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Está bien, respondió confuso Tsubasa.

Que suerte tiene esa lindura vino por él, dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Si, Tsubasa es muy afortunado, dijo otro mientras el mencionado se alejaba más y más del grupo.

Luego de vario minutos de caminata Tsubasa se encontraba fuera de la oficina del presidente del club. El joven toco la puerta de la misma a los pocos minutos escucho que le dieron la orden de entrar y así lo hizo.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba con extrañeza a una castaña que estaba sentada frente al presidente del club.

¡Buenos días Ozora¡ pasa acércate aquí hay una reportera de tu país que ha venido desde tan lejos solo para poder cumplir la misión que le encomendaron que es hacerte una entrevista, pero mejor que la señorita Nakazawa te lo explique, dijo el presidente del club haciendo que el joven de cabello negro detenga sus pasos y se quedara estático cual estatua mientras la castaña se ponía de pie.

Joven Ozora, ¡Buenos días¡ Sanae Nakazawa reportera de la revista "A full deporte", dijo con calma la castaña estirando su mano mientras miraba con firmeza al joven de cabello negro al tiempo que pensaba: Esta más lindo de lo que lo recordaba. No Sanae, no, que estás pensando, se reprochaba mentalmente la castaña.

¡Buenos días¡ Tsubasa Ozora, ¿qué se le ofrece señorita Nakazawa?, respondió el joven con firmeza tomando la mano de la castaña mientras pensaba: Esta más bella de lo que la recordaba, por eso la estaba soñando tanto, de seguro fue para volverla a ver, lamentablemente no puedo mostrarme grosero con ella ahora, aquí está el presidente del club, lo mejor es fingir que es la primera vez que la veo.

Luego de haber estrechado sus manos ambos se colocaron frente a frente mientras se miraban con firmeza mutuamente.

Creo que debería de sentarse, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Eh, si gracias¡ respondió la castaña tomando asiento mientras el joven pelinegro caminaba para colocarse frente de ella aun de pie.

Dígame que la trae desde mi bello país hasta aquí, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Pues la revista para la que trabajo este año celebra un año más de fundación y por ello pues hará una edición especial….., decía la castaña comentándole al joven de cabello negro su misión.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña dijo: Y es por ello que estoy aquí.

Una entrevista, dijo Tsubasa con molestia al tiempo que el presidente del club interrumpió la plática de ambos para decir: Siéntanse cómodos me retiro.

No se preocupe señor, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias por su apoyo¡ dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie para despedirse el presidente del club.

No hay nada que agradecer bella señorita, dijo el hombre antes de salir del lugar.  
Ahora sí, nos quedamos solos, dijo Tsubasa con molestia mirando a los ojos a una incómoda castaña que sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ en especial a **Lety,** ¡muchas gracias amiga por seguir cada capitulo de mi historia y comentarlo¡

Tsubasa y Sanae ya se volvieron a ver, ¿que pasara ahora entre ellos dos?, descúbrelo en los siguientes capitulos.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	14. Tu presencia me incomoda: Ocultando sent

**Capítulo 13:** **"Tu presencia me incomoda: Ocultando sentimientos"**

Tsubasa se encontraba parado frente a la castaña mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras esta sentía un terrible frio recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Me darás la entrevista?, dijo Sanae tratando de sonar calmada.

No, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Pero ¿Por qué no?, dijo la castaña.

No me interesa dar entrevistas, así de sencillo, respondió Tsubasa con molestia mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

No seas así, dijo la castaña con firmeza haciendo que el joven detenga sus pasos.

¿Así cómo?, respondió Tsubasa con ironía.

Orgulloso, mira Tsubasa yo sé que te niegas a darme la entrevista porque soy yo quien te la pide, pero dejemos de lado los asuntos personales, creo que tú y yo ya somos lo suficientemente maduros para no mezclar lo laboral con lo personal,…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

Yo no mezclo las cosas señorita Nakazawa, es solo que no quiero darle la entrevista, su presencia me incomoda, me molesta y yo no soy hipócrita para fingir más, lo lamento pero será mejor que se vaya pues solo está perdiendo su tiempo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza antes de salir del lugar.

No puedo creerlo, se negó, se negó apoyarme, pensaba la castaña mientras sentía una ligera opresión en su pecho.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa caminaba a paso rápido hacia el campo de entrenamiento mientras pensaba: Que se ha creído, me traiciona y luego después de muchos años aparece nuevamente frente a mí a pedirme que le haga un favor sin siquiera pedir una disculpa por lo que me hizo. Eres peor de lo que pensé Sanae Nakazawa, eres peor de lo que pensé.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa llego al campo de entrenamiento, entro a este y tomo un balón para dirigirse a un arco y empezar a patear mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban intrigados por su actitud.

Tsubasa, ¿te pasa algo?, dijo Leandro.

No, no, solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

 **Oficina de presidencia:**

Una castaña se secaba con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que había derramado de impotencia y frustración al ver que no pudo conseguir la última entrevista que le faltaba.

Tendré que avisarle al señor Nakamura para que envié a Aremi para que haga la entrevista ya que a mí no quiere dármela, pensaba la castaña mientras se acercaba a tomar su cartera para luego salir del lugar.

 **Horas después: "Hotel"**

¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?, escuchaba la castaña a través de la línea telefónica.

No quiere concederme la entrevista señor, volvió a decir la castaña.

Tienes que insistir Nakazawa, tienes que insistir, si te envié a ti es porque sé que tu podrás convencerlo. Nakazawa eres una chica hermosa, usa tus recursos hija para hacer que Ozora te brinde la entrevista, decía el señor Nakamura.

Es que ello no funcionara con él, yo creo que es mejor que envié a Aremi, yo ya entreviste a los futbolistas LeBlanc y Schneider, que eran las personas a las cuales ella no podría entrevistar por el idioma,….., decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por su jefe.

No me decepciones Nakazawa, tu sueño de ser jefe de prensa está en juego, yo sé que tú no te rindes ante nada, tal vez Ozora tuvo algún problema y por ello lamentablemente tú pagaste. Yo confió en ti hija, sigue buscando la oportunidad para convencerlo, yo sé que lo lograras tienes más de un mes para poder sacarle esa entrevista, yo sé que la conseguirás, ahora si me disculpas te tengo que colgar, dijo el señor Nakamura antes de dar por culminada la llamada.

¿Y hora que hare?, el jefe no acepto mi renuncia a la misión, pensaba la castaña con nostalgia mientras dejaba su celular en su bolso y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.

 **Campo de entrenamiento de Barcelona:**

Un hombre moreno se acercaba al joven de cabello negro que se encontraba pateando unos balones al arco.

Hace mucho que el tiro te salió, ya deberías ir a casa, dijo el hombre.

Tú también Rivau, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Qué te pasa amigo?, ¿algún problema con Ema?, dijo Rivau.

No ninguno, respondió Tsubasa sin mirarlo.

¿Entonces tu comportamiento se debe a la reportera que estuvo aquí en la mañana?, dijo Rivau.

Claro que no, dijo Tsubasa con molestia.

Amigo puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, dijo Rivau.

¡Gracias Rivau¡ pero en verdad no me pasa nada, mejor vámonos ya, respondió Tsubasa dejando de patear el balón.

 **Hotel:**

Ni modo tendré que volverlo a buscarlo mañana, tendré que explicarle lo importante que es para mí el cumplir con mi misión, tal vez como dice el señor Nakamura a lo mejor hoy tuvo algún problema antes de venir a la oficina tal vez por ello estaba con ese genio, pensaba la castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos por el cansancio.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una castaña se levantaba alarmada de la cama.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡ No puedo creerlo me quede dormida vestida, sin duda Tsubasa aumenta mi estrés pensaba la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para buscar en su maleta sus accesorios de baño y ropa limpia.

 **Departamento de Tsubasa:**

El joven de cabello negro se sentaba a desayunar mientras una peli roja lo observaba.

¿Qué te pasa Tsuby?, te noto extraño, decía Ema.

No me pasa nada, respondió Tsubasa.

Te conozco bien Tsubasa sé que algo te pasa, me llamaste anoche para pasarla supuestamente bien y ni siquiera paso nada entre los dos porque te quedaste dormido, dijo la peli roja.

Estaba muy cansado Ema, solo quería que me acompañaras, no te llame para que pasara algo entre los dos, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras pensaba: La presencia de Sanae ha afectado mi vida por completo, su presencia me incomoda porque me hace sentirme tan extraño como cuando éramos unos adolescentes, espero y allá comprendido que no le daré la entrevista y allá vuelto a Japón porque si la vuelvo a ver no sé qué pueda pasar.

Está bien Tsuby comprendo, la verdad yo también estaba muy cansada, la sesión de fotos de ayer fue durísima, tuve que escalar una montaña para las fotos, decía Ema mientras el joven de cabello negro sonreía.

Luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa se puso de pie.

¿Me dejas en mi departamento antes de que vayas a entrenar?, dijo la peli roja.

Sí, claro respondió Tsubasa con calma.

 **2 horas después:**

Tsubasa estacionaba su auto dentro de la playa de estacionamiento del club, luego de ello bajo de su auto.

Joven Ozora, alguien lo está esperando desde hace más de media hora cerca a los vestuarios, dijo el vigilante.

¿Quién?, pregunto Tsubasa tratando de mantenerse calmado ya intuyendo la respuesta.

La misma hermosa joven que ayer estuvo porque aquí, creo que es reportera, dijo el hombre.

¡Gracias por la información¡ dijo Tsubasa con calma antes de continuar su camino.  
Y ahora que hare, tengo que ir al vestuario para cambiarme de ropa, no puedo evitarla o pensara que su presencia aun me sigue importando y eso no es así, no es así, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caminaba con firmeza hacia el vestuario.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata Tsubasa llego al lugar donde estaba parada la castaña.

¡Hola, buenos días¡ dijo Sanae con calma.

¡Buenos días¡ pensé que fui claro, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Si, si fuiste muy claro, sé que mi presencia no te es grata y créeme que yo estoy tan incómoda como tú, pero este es mi trabajo y mi deber como periodista es no darme por vencida hasta conseguir mi objetivo en este caso mi objetivo es obtener una entrevista contigo, de ella depende mi futuro profesional, prometo no quitarte más de una hora de tu tiempo y para las fotos y demás no notaras mi presencia aquí,….., decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

Yo no he dicho que te daré la entrevista, a mí no me importa si solo necesitas 10, 30 o 60 minutos para ello, yo no quiero dártela es así sencillo, dijo Tsubasa con frialdad a pesar de que sentía que su corazón se estrujaba al contestarle así a su primer amor.

Tsubasa no seas así, se mas profesional, dijo la castaña.

¡Disculpe señorita Nakazawa¡ pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con usted, respondió Tsubasa pasando junto a la castaña.

Espera, dijo Sanae tomándolo del brazo al tiempo que sintió su corazón latirle a mayor velocidad.

¿Qué quiere?, dijo Tsubasa girando a verla mientras la castaña soltaba su brazo.

Por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos bríndame ese reportaje, tu eres un ídolo para nuestros niños, no puedes negarte a mostrarles un poquito de ti a ellos, solo hablaremos de tu carrera y sueños, de nada mas, no lo hagas por mí, ni por la revista, hazlo por esas personas que te admiran y siguen tu carrera desde nuestro país, hazlo por esos niños que te aman, no me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo, mañana vengo por ella, dijo Sanae antes de echar a correr.

De que amistad hablas, de aquella amistad que tú misma te encargaste de destruir, pensó Tsubasa con amargura mientras veía alejarse a la castaña.

 **Horas después:**

La práctica culmino, los jóvenes se dirigían a las duchas para luego ir a sus casas.

Que te sucede amigo, te sigo notando distraído, dijo Rivau.

Si es cierto ya te pareces a mi cuando mi suegro me obligo a casarme, dijo Leandro.

Si es cierto, respondió Rivau sonriendo.

No me sucede nada, respondió Tsubasa.

Amigo no te hagas el fuerte a veces es bueno desahogarse un poco, respondió Rivau mientras Leandro asentía.

Ya les dije que no me pasa nada, dijo Tsubasa acelerando sus pasos.

Hoy vino de nuevo la reportera de su país, dijo Leandro mirando al moreno.

¿Crees que su actitud tiene que ver con la presencia de esa señorita?, pregunto Rivau.

Yo creo que sí, dijo Leandro.

 **Minutos después: "Duchas"**

Mientras Tsubasa se daba un baño pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho la pelinegra hace algunas horas.

 **Por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos bríndame ese reportaje, tú eres un ídolo para nuestros niños, no puedes negarte a mostrarles un poquito de ti a ellos, solo hablaremos de tu carrera y sueños, de nada mas, no lo hagas por mí, ni por la revista, hazlo por esas personas que te admiran y siguen tu carrera desde nuestro país, hazlo por esos niños que te aman, no me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo, mañana vengo por ella**

Por los niños, por las personas que siguen mi carrera, ellos no merecen un desprecio de mi parte, no, no lo merecen, ya tome una decisión, a pesar de que tu presencia me incomode, así tenga que ocultar mi malestar al estar frente a ti por ellos lo hare, no puedo defraudarlos, no puedo hacerlo, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Hotel:**

Una castaña estaba sentada sobre una cama mirando en su laptop un artículo al tiempo que un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza: Espero haber logrado calar en tu alma y haber logrado hacer que cambies de opinión, ojala y lo haya logrado, confió en que aun conserves esa nobleza de tu alma que me cautivaba cuando éramos niños, espero y aun la conserves.


	15. Haremos una tregua: Sentimientos que re

**Capítulo 14: "Haremos una tregua: Sentimientos que reviven"**

Una hermosa castaña estaba parada fuera del centro de entrenamiento del equipo de Barcelona esperando la llegada de Tsubasa.

No puedo creerlo en ninguno de los autos que acaban de entrar estaba el, pensaba la castaña cuando escucho: ¿Esperas a alguien?.

La castaña giro su rostro al hacerlo se encontró con una linda joven peli roja de vestimenta muy fina que le sonreía.

¿Dónde he visto este rostro?, pensaba la castaña.

No puedes estar allí parada, por allí solo entran los autos de los jugadores, si deseas entrar tienes que hacerlo por esta puerta, decía la peli roja con amabilidad mientras señalaba una puerta que estaba frente a ella.

¿Trabaja aquí?, dijo la castaña mientras pensaba: No, que va a trabajar aquí si su ropa es muy fina.

No, claro que no, estoy esperando a mi novio, lo que sucede es que le estuve llama y llama por la noche pero no me contesto ni el teléfono del departamento ni su celular, tampoco lo contesto por la mañana, fui a verlo y me dijeron que había salido muy temprano pero aquí todavía no llega por ello lo estoy esperando fuera, pero dime ¿tú no eres de aquí, verdad?, respondió la peli roja con curiosidad.

No, soy de Japón, soy reportera, dijo la castaña.

Reportera, ¿y a quien has venido a entrevistar?, decía la peli roja al tiempo que un moderno auto color azul llegaba al lugar.

¡Disculpa linda¡ pero mi novio acaba de llegar, dijo la peli roja caminando hacia el auto color azul al tiempo que el auto se estacionaba y una de las lunas de una de las ventanas bajaba.

Tsuby cariño me tenías preocupada, escucho la castaña girando su rostro hacia el auto para ver a quien se dirigía la peli roja.

Claro si seré bruta, ella es Ema De las Casas, la novia de Tsubasa, pensó la castaña mientras veía a la peli roja subir al auto.

 **Dentro del auto:**

Ema, ¿Qué haces acá?, decía con molestia Tsubasa.

Estaba preocupada por ti Tsuby, pero veo que mi preocupación fue infundada te veo perfectamente bien, dijo de manera coqueta la peli roja.

Ema, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Está bien, está bien, veo que no estas de muy buenas hoy, en fin solo vine a verte porque estaba preocupada por ti, te estuve llamando desde ayer en la noche y tú no contestabas,…., decía Ema mientras la castaña observaba la escena desde algunos metros de distancia.

Es linda y fina, creo que es la más elegante de todas las chicas con las que ha estado, no por algo es hija de un multimillonario, pensaba la castaña sin quitarle la mirada al auto.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es por eso que no pude contestarte Ema, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Entonces no estuviste en tu departamento?, ¿con quién me estas engañando Tsuby?, dijo la peli roja sonriendo.

Con nadie Ema, estuve en casa de unos amigos, llegue al departamento muy tarde y por la mañana pues salí muy temprano porque tenía que ir por una revista que quería leer, es todo, mintió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: No puedo decirle que no quise hablar con ella en ese momento pues está tomando una decisión importante.

Claro, bueno sabiendo que estas bien, entonces me voy, tengo una sesión de fotos hoy, dijo Ema dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Que te vaya bien Ema, dijo Tsubasa.

A ti también cariño, respondió la peli roja antes de bajar del auto.

Ema camino hacia su auto al tiempo que Tsubasa encendía el suyo y la castaña caminaba hacia el mismo.

¡Tsubasa¡ escucho el joven de cabello negro al tiempo que el auto de peli roja partía no sin antes haber visto a la castaña acercarse al auto de su novio.

Volviste, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro que volví, te dije que volvería por una respuesta y pues ya estoy aquí, dijo la castaña con calma.

Ahora no puedo darte ninguna respuesta, estoy en la hora de entrenamiento, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Entonces esperare tu hora de descanso, dijo la castaña.

Si lo quieres, dijo Tsubasa continuando su camino en su auto mientras pensaba: La hare sufrir un poquito más antes de decirle que le concederé la entrevista.

 **Horas después:**

Una castaña esperaba fuera de unos vestuarios a la persona que tenía que entrevistar, al tiempo que veía pasar junto a ella a varios jóvenes que salían de los vestuarios que al verla le sonreían con coquetería.

Tsubasa, como te odio, creo que lo haces al propósito para probar mi tolerancia, pensaba la castaña mientras empuñaba sus manos mientras sonreía con hipocresía a los jovencitos.

Sanae, ¿verdad?, escucho la castaña, girando su rostro.

Si, ¿usted es el "As de Cataluña" Rivau?, dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Si linda, soy yo, mi amigo Tsubasa me dijo que entres al camerino, dijo Rivau sonriendo.

¿Al ca…..came….meme…..rino?, respondió nerviosa la castaña.

Si, dijo Rivau sonriendo mientras pensaba: Estoy seguro que esta chica es parte del pasado de mi gran amigo Tsubasa.

Pero, ¿Por qué?, dijo la castaña.

Es que solo te dará una respuesta, eso me dijo, bueno ya tengo que irme, mi familia me espera, respondió Rivau con una ligera sonrisa antes de continuar su camino.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña mientras veía alejarse al moreno al tiempo que miro hacia la entrada del camerino.

La castaña tomo aire tres veces para relajarse luego con la frente bien en alto camino hacia el lugar que el moreno le dijo.

 **Vestuarios:**

Toc toc toc, escucho Tsubasa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Pasa, te estaba esperando, dijo con calma Tsubasa.

Aquí me tienes, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?, respondió Sanae con calma.

Por los niños, haremos una tregua, dijo Tsubasa.

Me estas tratando de decir, que me darás la entrevista, respondió Sanae con una ligera sonrisa.

Sí, eso sí será en los descansos del entrenamiento, como dijiste que tenías que hacer seguimiento de lo que hago por toda una semana pues no tendrás problemas para en mis descansos acercarte unos minutos para hacerme tus preguntas, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Claro así será, dijo la castaña.

Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, supongo que empezaras mañana, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a tomar su maletín.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Entonces hasta mañana, dijo Tsubasa saliendo a paso rápido del lugar.

Me dará, la entrevista, me la dará, me la dará, aunque sigo sintiendo su rechazo y no comprendo por qué, pensaba la castaña mientras salía del vestuario.

 **Horas después: "Departamento de Tsubasa"**

El joven de cabello negro se encontraba bebiendo de una botella mientras pensaba: me siento aburrido, tal vez hubiera sido mejor iniciar de una vez con la entrevista con ella así al menos no estaría tan aburrido, no quiero llamar a Ema, no quiero aprovecharme de su cariño hacia mí además Ema no es Sanae, Sanae, mi Sanae estas más bella que antes, quiero verte Sanae, quiero verte, la verdad quiero verte, sé que lo nuestro ya es imposible, tu estas comprometida y yo de alguna forma también, lo nuestro ya no podrá ser pero al menos quiero recuperar a esa amiga que perdí, me siento mal tratándote con tanta frialdad además ya no tiene caso, ya pasaron muchos años, no puedo seguir viviendo odiando el pasado, ello ya debo enterrarlo si quiero ser feliz como dice Ema. Si, si quiero olvidar el pasado, por mi bien y por el de ella.

Tsubasa tomo su celular y empezó a buscar un número en el al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba: Aquí estas., aun te conservaba, solo espero que sea el mismo aun.

 **Hotel**

Una castaña se encontraba escribiendo en su laptop su artículo de las entrevistas que hasta ese momento había realizado cuando de repente su celular timbro.

¿Quién puede ser?, pensó la castaña tomando su celular pero al ver el nombre de la persona que la llamaba sintió su corazón latirle a prisa al tiempo que pensaba: Pensé que ya no me tenía registrada.

Ring ring ring, sonaba el celular con insistencia al tiempo que una nerviosa castaña lo tomaba en sus manos para contestar.

¡Alo¡ dijo Sanae.

Dime donde estas alojada, escucho.

¿Tsubasa?, dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa.

Sí, soy yo, hoy dispongo de horas libres por la tarde se me olvido comentártelo al momento que me despedí de ti y pues creo que podemos aprovechar ellas para que empieces la entrevista, escucho la castaña.

Magnifico, me parece magnifico, dijo Sanae.

Entonces paso por ti a las 6:30 para ir a cenar y allí me haces las preguntas de una vez, así te queda más tiempo disponible para las demás cosas que tengas que hacer, decía Tsubasa.

Bien, me parece bien, dijo la castaña.

Entonces dame el nombre del hotel donde te estas alojando, escucho la castaña.

Una vez que la castaña le dio el nombre del hotel donde se estaba quedando dio por culminada la llamada, cerró su laptop y bajo presurosa de la cama para buscar en su maleta la ropa que usaría para su encuentro con Tsubasa.

Sanae se probaba sobre su cuerpo frente a un espejo cada uno de los vestidos que había llevado mientras pensaba: Que me pasa, ¿Por qué me estoy comportando como una adolescente emocionada cuando se encontrara con el chico que le gusta?, pues por eso, no puedo negármelo, sigo enamorada de él, el me sigue gustando tanto como cuando íbamos en la escuela, aunque esto es imposible sigo enamorada de él, basta con escuchar su nombre, oír su voz y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. No que estoy pensando, él está comprometido, su prometida es una chica muy linda, fina y adinerada, si se comunicó conmigo es porque de seguro quiere deshacerse lo más rápido que pueda de mí no porque aun sienta algo por mí, pensaba la castaña con nostalgia.

La castaña eligió un vestido de color azul y unos tacones plateados, se lo coloco, se cepillo el cabello, se puso un poco de maquillaje y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar que sea el momento del encuentro.

 **2 horas después:**

Una castaña estaba fuera de un hotel esperando un auto, para suerte de ella sus minutos de espera no fueron muchos.

Sube, escucho la castaña.

¡Eh, si, si¡ dijo Sanae mientras caminaba al auto de Tsubasa.

¡Buenas tardes¡ ¡gracias por aceptar darme la entrevista¡ dijo Sanae al estar dentro del auto.

¡Buenas tardes¡ con respecto a tu comentario, creo que ya es tiempo de que dejemos atrás el pasado, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa mientras encendía su auto mientras miraba por momentos a la castaña de manera disimulada al tiempo que pensaba: Si, realmente está más bella que antes.

Sí, creo que sí, no tiene caso mirar hacia atrás, cuando ya hemos avanzado tanto, respondió la castaña con calma mientras sentía su corazón latirle a prisa.

Si es cierto, dijo Tsubasa mientras conducía.

Mañana iré a hacer unas notas con unos compañeros tuyos, también les hare notas al equipo técnico, quiero que ellos me hablen de ti también, decía la castaña para continuar con la plática.

Tu sabes lo que haces, aquí tu eres la reportera no yo, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña.

¿Y ahora por qué?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Por ayudarme a cumplir con mi misión, dijo Sanae con una cálida sonrisa que estremeció el corazón de Tsubasa.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que esten siguiendo esta historia¡ espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	16. Recuperando una amistad

**Capítulo 15:** **"Recuperando una amistad"**

Un par de jóvenes entraban a un lujoso restaurante.

Reserve hace más de dos horas una mesa privada para dos a nombre de Tsubasa Ozora, dijo el joven de cabello negro a un joven que vestía un traje color azul.

Si, joven Ozora, se perfectamente quien es usted, aquí está su reservación, acompáñenme, dijo el joven de uniforme.

Vamos Sanae, me dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba tras el hombre de uniforme.

Si, respondí echando a caminar tras de él.

A los pocos minutos ambos nos encontrábamos tomando asiento en una pequeña mesa para dos, el joven de uniforme nos entregó la carta y luego se quedó parado junto a la mesa.

Luego de que hicimos nuestros pedidos y estos nos los trajeran yo di inicio a la plática para romper el incómodo silencio que había en la mesa desde que entramos al lugar.

Es lugar muy lindo, ¿lo frecuentas siempre?, pregunto Sanae.

No siempre pero es mi lugar preferido para mis reuniones con mis sponsor o amigos, es un lugar no solo exclusivo sino que ye da privacidad, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro, dijo Sanae.

¿Ya estás dando inicio a tu entrevista?, pregunto Tsubasa mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

No, aun no, pensé que preferirías comer primero, dijo la castaña.

Puedes ir haciéndome tus preguntas mientras cenamos así ganas tiempo, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Si, tienes razón, respondió la castaña mientras pensaba: Este Tsubasa no es el mismo Tsubasa que hablo conmigo el día anterior y por la mañana, no, no es el mismo, tal vez en realidad si quiere dejar el pasado, de ser así no tiene sentido remover lo que paso hace años, ya no tiene sentido, lo mejor es mirar hacia adelante, recuperar nuestra amistad perdida después de todo si ya lo nuestro acabo y ya no hay futuro para nosotros solo queda desearnos lo mejor y al menos mantener una amistad.

¿Cuál será tu primera pregunta?, conoces todo de mi niñez y adolescencia ya que estudiamos juntos y fuimos amigos, supongo que tus preguntas tendrán más que ver con mi presente en Barcelona, ¿o me equivoco?, dijo Tsubasa.

No, no te equivocas, tiene que ver con ello y con tus metas a futuro, pero antes de que nada te hare unas preguntas cortitas, se los hice también a los otros chicos que entreviste, prenderé mi grabadora, o te vayas a incomodar, respondió Sanae.

Está bien, dijo Tsubasa mientras trozaba su carne con un cuchillo.

¿Qué es el futbol para ti?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Mi vida, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza mientras la castaña sonreía.

Esa misma respuesta me la dio Taro, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿Así?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo por primera vez con tanta sinceridad que la castaña sintió su cuerpo temblar.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Pues Taro y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común por ello es uno de mis mejores amigos aunque hace mucho que no se dé el por el trabajo, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues él está muy bien, se siente cómodo en el PSG en donde lo aprecian mucho por cierto, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa que estremeció el corazón de su amigo.

Qué bueno, luego me cuentas más de él pero por ahora mejor continúa por tus preguntas o solo me harás una hoy, dijo Tsubasa con calma mientras sonreía.

No claro que no, tengo que hacerte al menos la mitad, la idea es aprovechar este momento que me has brindado para avanzar con mi misión, dijo la castaña.

Me parece bien, entonces prosigue Sany, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Sany?, dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Si Sany, se supone que dejamos atrás el pasado ¿no?, si estamos dejando ello atrás y estamos tratando de recuperar la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos pues lo lógico es que te llame como antes, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si tienes razón, dijo la castaña.

Entonces continúa Sany, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña quien tras hacer una pausa dijo: ¿Lo más valioso para ti?.

La familia, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?, dijo Sanae.

Conseguir el balón de oro este año, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Tu inspiración?, dijo Sanae.

Cada adversario con el que me enfrento son mi inspiración y mi modelo a seguir, yo creo que uno va aprendiendo en la vida de cada evento que te toque enfrentar, respondió Tsubasa.

¿El Sao paulo?, dijo Sanae.

El equipo que me abrió las puertas al mundo, respondió Tsubasa.

¿El Barcelona?, dijo Sanae.

Mi sueño hecho realidad, en el logre cumplir la mayoría de mis sueños como equipo pero me falta aún uno a manera personal y este año gracias al apoyo de mis compañeros de equipo espero lograrlo, dijo Tsubasa.

Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado, ¿qué cambiaras?, dijo la castaña.

Nada, porque todo lo que he pasado en la vida me ha llevado hasta el lugar en el que estoy, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno ahora te hare unas preguntas cortitas, son preguntas algo personales que mi jefe me pidió que también te realizara, claro tu estas en el derecho de reservarte la respuesta si no deseas responder, dijo la castaña.

Está bien, formúlamelas, respondió Tsubasa.

Eres uno de los futbolistas más cotizados en nuestro país y también en el mundo tanto así que muchas veces se ha especulado de tus relaciones en los medios de nuestro país,…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

Así, ¿y que se ha especulado?, pregunto Tsubasa con curiosidad mirando fijamente a la castaña a los ojos poniéndola nerviosa.

Mu…muchas cosas, dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa.

Ja jaja, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, no te pienso reclamar por esas especulaciones, más bien me gustaría saber ¿qué quieres saber de mi vida privada?, pregunto Tsubasa con calma mientras le sostenía la mirada a una nerviosa castaña que trataba de mantener la calma para que sus mejillas no terminaran tiñéndose de carmín.

Pues, todos en el medio periodístico quisieran saber ¿si piensas casarte con Ema De las Casas?, dijo la castaña mientras pensaba: Ya está dicho además yo también quiero saber esa respuesta.

El matrimonio para Ema y para mí no es lo primordial, creemos que no se necesita de papeles o de ceremonias para ser fieles al otro, dijo Tsubasa con ironía mirando a la castaña.

¿Entonces no se casaran?, pregunto la castaña ocultando su alegría.

No está en nuestros planes el matrimonio, al menos no por ahora, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

¿Cómo definirías a tu novia?, pregunto la castaña.

Una mujer sincera y que ama su libertad, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Tu futuro?, ¿Cómo vez tu futuro?, dijo Sanae.

Pues feliz, habiendo cumplido mis sueños, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba el plato de la castaña.

De hecho los cumplirás, siempre has logrado conseguir lo que te propones, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Creo que deberías comer antes de que se te enfrié, dijo Tsubasa.

Si ahora pero antes déjame culminar esta parte de mi entrevista con una pregunta más, dijo la castaña.

Está bien te escucho, respondió Tsubasa.

Como te dije antes tu eres un ídolo en nuestro país, no solo de grandes sino también de niños y no solo por ser parte de la generación dorada de futbolistas de Japón, no solo por ello sino por todo lo que has conseguido hasta hoy, ¿qué les dirías a esos niños que como tu aman el futbol?, dijo la castaña.

Pues que escogieron el mejor deporte de todos, un deporte que une a la familia entera, un deporte muy bello, si esta es su pasión que no la abandonen que luchen por ser cada día mejores y por hacer que juntos el futbol en nuestro país siga siendo el que nos siga regalando muchas alegrías,…., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo miraba mientras comía.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Gracias por todo Tsubasa¡ la cena estuvo deliciosa además respondiste gran parte de mis preguntas, solo me quedan algunas que me las responderás en tus libres, de igual manera tengo que seguir tu día a día, para saber cómo es tu rutina, dijo la castaña.

¿Entonces saldrás a correr conmigo por la mañana?, pregunto Tsubasa sonriendo.

Bueno eso no, esas actividades tú me las dirás en las preguntas que aún me faltan formularte, dijo la castaña.

¿Entonces como piensas seguir mi día a día si no piensa acompañarme a mis actividades?, las preguntas podría responderlas no con la verdad, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pues tendré que confiar en tu sinceridad, dijo la castaña.

¿A los demás chicos tampoco los acompañaste en su día a día?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si pero solo en su equipo, me la pasaba todo en día en el campo de entrenamiento de sus equipos haciendo mis notas y resolviendo las preguntas que me faltaban con ellos a la hora de su descanso, respondió la castaña.

Ya veo, dijo Tsubasa.

Además no creo que a tu novia se le haga correcto que yo salga a correr contigo, respondió la castaña.

Ema no es celosa, es bastante comprensiva aunque a veces caprichosa pero es una gran mujer a pesar de todo, dijo Tsubasa haciendo sin darse cuenta que la castaña entristeciera.

Qué bueno que tengas una pareja tan comprensiva, respondió la castaña.

¡Ah, ya comprendí¡ lo haces por tu novio, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña.

A tu novio no debe gustarle que te la pases en casa de alguien que no es el, en parte lo comprendo, eres muy linda, dijo Tsubasa sin darse cuenta.

¡Gracias¡ pero mi novio no me prohíbe nada, además este mi trabajo y mi novio no tiene por qué intervenir en él, dijo la castaña con firmeza.

Entonces no hay problema en que me acompañes a correr por las mañanas el tiempo que estas aquí, ¿verdad?, somos amigos nuevamente y puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para seguir entrevistándome por Ema no te preocupes a ella no le gusta correr, siempre corro solo, por ello una compañía esta semana no me haría daño, ¿qué dices, me acompañas a correr?, decía Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

Si, dijo la castaña sin pensarlo mucho.

Bien, entonces te llevo al hotel para que descanses, mañana paso por ti a las 6 ya que corro 1 hora y luego vuelvo a mi departamento para alistarme e ir a entrenar, dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien, dijo la castaña.

Entonces vámonos ya, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo la castaña.

Tsubasa llevo a la castaña en su auto al hotel donde se estaba quedando. Durante el trayecto la castaña le comento a Tsubasa sobre su supuesto novio haciendo que el joven sintiera un profundo dolor en su corazón al creer que había perdido para siempre la oportunidad de volver a recuperar el amor de la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer Sany, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba el volante.

Nos vemos mañana, dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla de manera impulsiva antes de bajar del auto.

Nos vemos, respondió Tsubasa mientras sentía su corazón latirle a prisa.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a cada una de las personas que esten siguiendo esta historia¡

Lamento no poder hacer que sus capitulos sean mas largos pero el tiempo que me prestan el equipo para escribir los capitulos de mis historias es el justo y no me alcanza para extenderlos mas ni corregir errores ortográficos o de redacción, espero comprendan ello.

En cuanto a los diminutivos de los nombres que uso para mis personajes principales lamento que no sean del gusto de todos los que leen mi historia pero yo quise en algunas partes usar diminutivos para mostrar una especie de cariño al mencionar los nombres de ellos y a mi me gusta ello, mil disculpas si a alguien no le gusta mi forma de llamar a Tsubasa y Sanae.

Ahora si me despido, que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	17. Un gran dolor en mi corazón

**Capítulo 16:** **"Un gran dolor en mi corazón"**

Un par de jóvenes que vestían ropa deportiva y zapatillas corrían por un parque.

Esta es mi rutina diaria, 40 minutos de carrera y luego al departamento para desayunar e ir a entrenar, decía Tsubasa.

Sigues tan disciplinado como lo recordaba, dijo Sanae.

¿Aún recuerdas cosas de mi?, preguntó Tsubasa mientras continuaba corriendo.

De todos nuestros amigos, todos siempre tienen algo porque recordarlos, ¿no lo crees?, respondió la castaña con calma.

Si tienes razón, dijo Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos más de carrera el par de jóvenes detuvieron la misma.

Ya se cumplió el tiempo, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces tendrá que irme a cambiarme de ropa y desayunar para luego ir a realizar mis notas en el lugar donde entrenas, respondió la castaña.

Te llevo y luego me voy a mi departamento, dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

El par de jóvenes caminaron hacia un auto y lo abordaron. Luego de algunos minutos de camino el auto se detuvo en el hotel donde se alojaba la castaña.

Nos vemos en unas horas, dijo Sanae antes de bajar del auto.

Nos vemos, respondió Tsubasa tomando la mano de la castaña haciendo que ella girase a verlo.

Ya somos nuevamente amigos, ¿no?, entonces hay que despedirnos como tales, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la pelinegra para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos, dijo nerviosa la castaña mientras Tsubasa sonreía al tiempo que pensaba: Ayer me lo diste tú ahora me tocó a mí hacerlo. Me pareció que te pusiste nerviosa, ello me hace pensar que aunque tienes novio aun sigues sintiendo algo por mí, ¿o estaré equivocado?.

El pensamiento del joven fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular anunciado la llegada de un mensaje.

Tsubasa tomo su celular abrió el mismo y lo leyó.

 **El entrenamiento se adelantó media hora.**

 **Rivau.**

No puede ser, se adelantó el entrenamiento, pensó Tsubasa mientras encendía su auto.

 **Horas después: "Campo de entrenamiento del Barcelona"**

Una castaña se encontraba platicando con un hombre de gorra mientras un grupo de jóvenes daban vueltas a un campo de entrenamiento.

Como le digo el joven Ozora no solo es un gran deportista, es una gran persona,…, decía el hombre mientras la castaña miraba hacia el campo de juego específicamente a su amigo al tiempo que una joven de cabello rojizo se acercaba a ellos.

¡Buenos días señor Luis¡ aún siguen entrenando, dijo la peli roja sonriendo mientras posaba su mirada en la castaña.

Señorita Ema, ¡buenos días¡ si pero ya está por finalizar la práctica, respondió el hombre.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo Sanae al sentirse observada.

¡Hola¡ dijo la peli roja mirando a la castaña al tiempo que decía: Gracias señor Luis, esperare aquí a mi novio, ¿no hay problema, verdad?.

No, no lo creo, ¿o usted señorita Nakazawa quedo en algo con el joven Ozora?, dijo el hombre.

Bueno….yo…..decía nerviosa la castaña.

¿Estas entrevistando a mi novio?, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Si, le estoy haciendo una entrevista para la revista para la que trabajo, respondió la castaña al tiempo que Tsubasa se acercó al lugar.

¡Hola Ema¡ dijo Tsubasa dándole un beso en la mejilla a la peli roja.

¡Hola cariño¡ no sabía que tenías compromiso hoy, respondió Ema mirando a la castaña.

Si tienes algo pactado con tu novia hoy por mí no te preocupes, yo puedo seguir con mis notas y ya mañana me respondes las demás preguntas que me faltan hacerte, dijo Sanae tratando de mantener la calma mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor.

Pero no tienen por qué cancelar su compromiso, es más puedo acompañarlos, me encantan las entrevistas,…., decía Ema emocionada mientras la castaña forzaba una sonrisa.

Ema, no sé si la señorita Nakazawa esté de acuerdo, dijo Tsubasa haciendo que la castaña entristeciera al oír que la volvía a tratar como una desconocida.

Linda, no te molesta que los acompañe, ¿o sí?, dijo Ema sonriendo.

No, claro que no, es más podría saber más de cerca como es su relación, respondió la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa.

Vez Tsuby, no le molesta, puedo ir con ustedes, dijo Ema mirando al joven mientras este miro a la castaña.

Por mí no hay problema puede venir con nosotros, volvió a repetir la castaña con calma.

Vaya, tal parece que en verdad ya no siente nada por mí y yo de estúpido creyendo que aun podía haber algo más que amistad entre los dos, pensaba Tsubasa.

Ve a cambiarte cariño, yo te espero aquí para que vayamos a comer algo mientras esta linda jovencita me cuenta de que tratara tu entrevista, decía Ema sonriendo.

Sí, claro, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se dirigió a los vestuarios, dejando solas a su novia y a su ex.

¿Nakazawa, verdad?, dijo la peli roja.

Si señorita Ema De las casas, Sanae Nakazawa, ese es mi nombre, respondió con firmeza la castaña.

Eres de Japón como Tsuby, cuéntame Sanae, ¿en qué consistirá la entrevista?, dijo la peli roja mientras la castaña empezaba a platicarle lo que haría en esa semana.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es básicamente lo que hare, dijo la castaña.

Pues muy interesante, respondió la peli roja.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?, dijo la castaña.

Claro, si gustas yo también puedo ser parte de tu entrevista, respondió Ema con amabilidad.

¡Gracias¡ se nota que eres buena persona como la definió el joven Ozora, dijo la castaña con nostalgia en su voz, nostalgia que pasó desapercibida por la peli roja.

¿Tsuby, dijo eso de mí?, respondió la peli roja.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Ay qué lindo es Tsuby, dijo Ema.

Si, muy lindo, dijo la castaña sin darse cuenta mientras Ema sonreía.

¿Por lo visto admiras a mi novio?, pregunto Ema sonriendo.

Todos lo admiramos en nuestro país, es un ídolo para todos nosotros, respondió la castaña.

Pues que lindo que te admiren tanto, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Señorita Ema, ¿Qué significa para usted el joven Ozora?, dijo la castaña.

¿Qué?, respondió sorprendida la peli roja.

La respuesta que me dé la considerare en una nota de las personas cercanas al joven Ozora, dijo rápidamente la castaña.

Pues Tsubasa para mí fue el renacer, yo estaba muy lastimada cuando el llego a mi vida, nadie me comprendía, nadie entendía mi forma de ser, solo me juzgaban y criticaban pero el no hizo ello, por ello Tsubasa para mi es el renacer de mi vida, es alguien muy, muy especial para mí, respondió Ema.

Me alegra oír que se amen tanto, dijo la castaña con dolor en su voz al tiempo que Tsubasa llego junto a ellas.

Ya estoy aquí, ya podemos irnos, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Qué guapo te pusiste mi Tsuby¡ decía coqueta Ema mientras besaba la mejilla del joven al tiempo que este sonreía y la castaña prefirió fingir que miraba lago en su celular.

¡Gracias Ema¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Luego de ello los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el lugar donde Tsubasa había dejado su auto. Ema se sentó en el asiento de copiloto mientras Sanae lo hizo en el asiento posterior.

Sanae me estuvo platicando sobre lo que consiste su entrevista y la verdad me parece muy interesante hasta me considerara a mí en su artículo, ¿no es así linda?, dijo Ema mirando a la castaña.

Si señorita De las Casas, respondió la castaña tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía de ver al hombre que aun amaba junto a otra.

Linda, dime solo Ema, tengo 25 años, me imagino que tú debes tener mi edad o la de Tsuby que es un año menor que yo, decía la peli roja.

La edad de la señorita no es de tu incumbencia querida Ema, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

Hay Tsuby solo lo decía para que se sienta más en confianza, estará junto a ti por así decirlo casi una semana, ¿no?, dijo Ema.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Vez cariño, yo pienso que debemos ser corteses con los periodistas, lo que ellos digan de nosotros en sus medios nos beneficia mucho Tsuby, decía la peli roja en voz baja solo para que su novio la escuche.

Hay Ema, dijo Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa detuvo su auto frente a un restaurante.

Aquí cenaremos hoy, dijo Tsubasa.

Es nuestro restaurante favorito, dijo Ema sin ninguna mala intención al tiempo que la castaña entristecía.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo bajo del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta a su novia mientras la castaña bajaba del auto.

Luego de algunos minutos los tres jóvenes entraron dentro del lugar.

Mesa para tres, ¡por favor¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Si, joven Ozora acompáñenme, dijo un hombre de uniforme.

Es otro, no es el mismo lugar con el que ceno conmigo, claro cómo va hacer el mismo lugar él me dijo claramente que ese lugar lo usaba para sus reuniones de trabajo en cambio este es el lugar que frecuentan ambos, su lugar favorito como dijo su novia, pensaba la castaña con nostalgia.

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento al tiempo que el mesero colocaba las cartas en la misma.

Pidamos un trago para el brindis, dijo la peli roja mientras el mesero se acercaba a ella para que le indique que tragos pediría.

¿Crees que si podrás seguir con la entrevista?, dijo Tsubasa en voz baja mirando a la castaña que estaba frente a él.

Sí, no veo porque no pueda seguir, respondió la castaña con calma.

Una vez que el mesero tomo las ordenes y estas llegaron a la mesa, la peli roja tomo una de las copas para hacer un brindis.

¿Por qué tu artículo salga como lo tienes planeado?, dijo la peli roja.

Salud por ello, dijo Tsubasa levantando su copa.

Salud, respondió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego del brindis la pelinegra mientras cenaban se encargó de realizarle unas cuantas preguntas más a Tsubasa mientras la peli roja no dejaba de mirar a ambos como si estuviera tratando de buscar algo en la mirada de los dos.

 **2 horas después:**

Creo que con esa pregunta es suficiente por hoy, dijo la castaña.

Pero aún es temprano además es la mejor hora de todas las de la noche, dijo Ema.

¿La mejor hora de todas las de la noche?, pregunto intrigada la castaña.

Si, la música suena mejor a esta hora, es más creo que deberíamos bailar un poquito antes de que te vayas, Tsuby invita a dar aunque sea un bailecito a la Sanae, se gentil cariño luego bailamos los dos toda las horas que queramos, decía la peli roja mientras la castaña sentía nostalgia.

¿Bailamos?, escucho la castaña.

¿Bailar?, dijo Sanae mirando a Tsubasa.

Sí, no escuchaste a mi novia, tengo que ser gentil, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.  
Disculpen pero ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver al hotel, sigan disfrutando su noche, dijo la castaña poniéndose de píe para luego salir a paso rápido del lugar mientras pensaba: Como se le ocurre pedirme algo así, es que no se da cuenta lo que aún despierta en mí, Tsubasa sigues siendo cruel conmigo.

¿Qué le paso?, pensé que querría bailar, dijo Ema.

No, sé que le paso pero estoy de acuerdo en algo con ella Ema ya es muy tarde lo mejor es volver a nuestras casas, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie mientras colocaba unos billetes sobre la mesa.


	18. La misión termina: Mi regreso

**Capítulo 17:** **"La misión termina: Mi regreso"**

Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba hablando con otro hombre rubio.

¿Entonces piensas viajar hijo?, decía un hombre maduro de cabello rubio.

Si padre, voy a aprovechar el descanso del campeonato para viajar, necesito unas vacaciones y ya que tendremos un mes de ellas pues me iré de viaje, decía el rubio.

Está bien Karl, mereces descansar un poco, no solo eres el pilar del equipo sino además un gran apoyo para mí con él, dijo el hombre rubio.

Eres mi padre, por ello siempre te apoyare y gracias por comprender que tengo que viajar,…., decía Karl mientras pensaba: Quiero volverte a ver hermosa Sanae, tu última entrevista ya debe estar por terminar, de seguro en estos días ya estás de regreso en Japón y yo quiero darte una sorpresa al ir a visitarte además quiero conocer al tal Sam, así se llama, me lo dijo Genzo, quiero saber si ese tipo te merece.

 **España:**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba tomando unas fotos desde el borde de una cancha de entrenamiento mientras pensaba: Hoy es mi último día en España, ni pensar que pensé que no podría conseguir la entrevista pero al final la conseguí pero lo más importante aunque ambos hemos decidido no tocar el pasado es que recupere a mi amigo y ello me hace sentir bien, finalmente ya no hay resentimiento entre los dos, ello acabo ahora ambos deseamos lo mejor para el otro por ello yo deseo de corazón que tu relación con Ema vaya bien siempre, ella es una chica muy divertida y gentil, tal vez por ello te enamoraste de ella, tengo que aceptarlo te perdí, te perdí para siempre, pero ello ya no me duele tanto, ya no, porque sé que eres feliz, en cuanto regrese a Japón seguiré los consejos de Yukari, le daré una nueva oportunidad al amor, ya no le cerrare las puertas, ya no, tu nombre ya no me perseguirá más, ahora cada vez que lo escuche o que lo lea en algún artículo me llenare de orgullo diciendo, ese es el nombre de mi amigo, de mi mejor amigo, el gran Tsubasa Ozora.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por la presencia de una peli roja que llego junto a ella.

¿Tomándole fotos a mi Tsuby?, creí que dijiste que ya tenías suficientes fotos de él ayer cuando almorzamos juntos, dijo de manera picara Ema.

¡Eh, no, claro que no¡ cómo se te ocurre Ema, yo estaba tomando fotos a la cancha de juego, a todos los muchachos, no solo al joven Ozora, respondió la castaña tratando de mostrarse calmada mientras guardaba su cámara fotográfica.

¿Me parece o te pusiste nerviosa?, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Nerviosa yo, no, claro que no, respondió Sane riendo.

Sanae no comprendo porque sigues diciéndole joven Ozora a Tsuby, ya estas por terminar tu misión aquí y lo sigues llamando así, se supones que estos días le tomaste más confianza, ¿no?, o es ¿qué Tsuby te pidió que lo trataras así?, dijo Ema intrigada.

No, claro que no, es solo que ya se me hizo costumbre decirle así, es todo, bueno, creo que ya tengo suficiente material, decía Sanae.

¿Cuándo partes?, dijo Ema por curiosidad.

Mañana por la tarde, respondió la castaña.

Entonces le diré a Tsuby para invitarte a cenar como despedida, me has caído muy bien Sanae, eres una chica muy inteligente y amable claro además linda,….., decía Ema mientras pensaba: La candidata ideal para Tsuby pero el parece no mostrar tampoco interés en ella, es una pena, la verdad me gustaría mucho que Tsuby encuentre el amor y pueda curar las heridas de su corazón.

No es necesario Ema, respondió la castaña.

Claro que si linda, tú me has caído súper bien, dijo Ema sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Ema y la castaña.

¡Hola chicas¡ dijo Gokú con calma.

Tsuby bello, justo de ti le estaba hablando a Sanae,…., decía Ema mientras le platicaba a su novio su idea de la cena de despedida a la castaña.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa ocultando su nostalgia dijo: ¿Mañana te vas?.

Si, joven Ozora, respondió Sanae con calma.

Por ello Tsuby creo que debemos invitarla a cenar como despedida, dijo Ema.

Claro estoy de acuerdo con ello, ¿te parece bien la idea señorita Nakazawa?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

Si joven Ozora, respondió la castaña.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en el lugar y la hora de encuentro para la cena de despedida de la castaña. Tsubasa y Ema partieron del lugar al igual que lo hizo Sanae por su cuenta.

 **Auto de Tsubasa:**

¿No te parece una chica hermosa Sanae?, decía Ema.

¿A qué viene la pregunta?, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Pues pensé que tal vez…., decía Ema siendo interrumpida por su novio que ya había entendido la indirecta de la peli roja.

Ella tiene novio, respondió Tsubasa rápidamente.

¿Entonces al menos si la miraste como mujer?, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Soy hombre Ema, es una chica hermosa, es difícil que no lo note pero ella está comprometida, ama a su novio, yo no tengo la más mínima opción además ya sabes que no me gusta causar problema en una relación, respondió con calma Tsubasa mientras conducía.

Bueno eso lo sé y que lastima que ame a su novio porque ella era perfecta para ti, si no lo quisiera lo suficiente te alentaría para que la enamores,….., decía Ema.

Ema, que cosas dices, respondió Tsubasa.

Solo la verdad querido, solo la verdad pero como no es así no nos quedara más que seguir dándonos consuelo mutuo, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Lo dices como si ya te estuvieras cansando de lo nuestro, respondió sonriendo Tsubasa.

No, yo no me canso, yo la pasó bien contigo pero también sabes cómo pienso y que deseo verte feliz, dijo Ema.

Te dejare en tu casa por la noche paso por ti, dijo Tsubasa no dándole más importancia a las palabras de la peli roja.

Está bien querido, respondió Ema.

 **Horas después:**

En un lujoso restaurante un par de jóvenes se encontraban platicando mientras esperaban la llegada de alguien más.

Allí, esta, dijo Ema mirando hacia la entrada del lugar.

Si, respondió Tsubasa mirando embelesado a la castaña que llevaba puesto un vestido color granate que delineaba su figura.

¡Buenas noches¡ lamento haberlos hecho esperarme, es que mi jefe me llamo justo al momento en el que estaba saliendo….., decía la castaña mientras Tsubasa la observaba.

Sany, mi bella Sany, están son las últimas horas que te veré, mañana vuelves a Japón con tu novio y no volveremos a vernos nuevamente. Tu novio debe sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta, de solo pensar que fui tu primer novio, bueno ya no tiene caso pensar en ello, no fuiste para él ni para mí, finalmente fuiste para otro, si no supieras que lo amas tanto yo ahora mismo impediría que volvieras junto a él porque a pesar de todo tú sigues despertando en mi los mismo sentimientos de cuando éramos adolescentes bueno ahora estos son más fuertes pero desgraciadamente las cosas no son así, tú lo amas tal vez más de lo que me amaste a mí, pensaba Tsubasa.

Tsuby, cariño, que te parece esta bebida para el brindis, decía Ema mostrándole la carta de tragos sacando de sus pensamientos al joven de cabello negro.

Creo que está bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Los tres jóvenes hicieron sus pedidos, una vez que estos les trajeron, hicieron un brindis y empezaron a comer la deliciosa cena mientras platicaban.

Sanae, nos enviaras la edición de la revista para poder leer el maravilloso reportaje que harás, decía Ema.

Por supuesto, se las enviare, dijo Sanae al tiempo que el celular de la peli rojo empezó a timbrar.

¡Disculpen¡ dijo la peli roja poniéndose de pie para ir a contestar la llamada fuera.

Estaré esperando la revista, será interesante saber que te respondieron Taro, Genzo, Karl y Pierre, dijo Tsubasa para continuar con la plática.

No solo ellos como te comente otra compañera mía hará entrevistas a jugadores del medio local, respondió la castaña.

Si lo sé, pero me interesa conocer más tu manera de redactar tus notas, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues ya la conocerás, respondió la castaña tratando de mostrarse calmada.

Sanae, ¿mañana correrás conmigo por última vez?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, lo quieres, si, respondió la castaña.

Si lo quiero, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Entonces mañana te acompañare por última vez en tu carrera matutina, respondió la castaña ocultando su nostalgia.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que Ema llego junto a ellos.

Mi manager, parece que tendré más trabajo del que imagine esta semana, decía Ema mientras tomaba sus cubiertos para continuar cenando.

El tener trabajo es bueno, no es para lamentarse, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Así es señorita Nakazawa pero parece que a Ema no le gusta mucho el trabajo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Hay Tsuby, parece que te encanta que tenga trabajo, decía Ema haciéndose la ofendida mientras la castaña miraba a ambos con nostalgia.

Sin duda ambos se quieren mucho, veo que su relación es muy buena, yo ya no tengo espacio en la vida de Tsuby, ya no además por algo el para nada menciono que nos conocíamos a ella aunque tal vez fue lo mejor, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado ella sí hubiera sabido de la relación que yo tuve con su novio, pensaba la castaña mientras sonreía al ver al par de jóvenes discutir.

Luego de la cena, Tsubasa llevo a Sanae al hotel y a su novia a su casa, luego él fue a su departamento.

 **Al día siguiente: "Parque"**

Un par de jóvenes corrían por un parque mientras platicaban.

Me dio gusto que las cosas hayan mejorado entre los dos, gracias Tsubasa, decía la castaña mientras corría junto a su amigo.

Como te dije ya no tiene sentido ver al pasado. Se siente mejor as, ¿no?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

No te olvides de enviarme la revista, dijo Tsubasa.

No, no lo hare, respondió la castaña.

Creo que ya es suficiente, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces es el adiós, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

La verdad me gustaría ir a despedirte por la tarde, ¿puedo hacerlo?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Horas después: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Un joven de cabello negro abrazaba a una jovencita castaña mientras le decía: Fue un gusto volverte a ver Sany, espero que de ahora en adelante nos acompañes en nuestros encuentros.

Claro que los acompañare, siempre lo hice, respondió la castaña.

Cuando vaya a Japón, quiero conocer a Sam, quiero felicitarlo y pedirle que te haga inmensamente feliz, dijo Tsubasa ocultando su nostalgia.

Claro, dijo la castaña al tiempo que se anunciaba la salida de su vuelo.

Ya te están llamando, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña con nostalgia.

Cuídate mucho Sany, dijo Tsubasa.

Tú también, sigue siendo tan feliz con Ema, respondió la castaña.

¡Gracias, lo seré¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de que la castaña tome su maleta y camine hacia la puerta de embarque.

¡Adiós mi amor¡ ¡adiós¡ sigue siendo tan feliz, pensaba la castaña mientras se alejaba de su amado.

 **Horas después: "Japón"**

Un avión procedente de España aterrizaba en Tokio.

Ya estoy de regreso, nuevamente lejos de ti mi amor, nuevamente a enfrascarme en mi rutina diaria para no pensar en ti aunque ahora las cosas serán distintas, ya no me aferrare más a tu recuerdo ya no, tú encontraste la felicidad en alguien más, entonces yo también merezco encontrar mi propia felicidad, pensaba la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para bajar del avión.

Luego de varios minutos, la castaña maleta en mano salió del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi para que la lleve al lugar donde vivía mientras ella iba en el taxi, un avión procedente de Alemania aterrizaba en el aeropuerto.

Ya estoy aquí hermosa Sanae, ahora a buscar donde quedarme y mañana voy a ver al lugar donde Genzo me dijo que vivías para averiguar si ya volviste, pensaba un apuesto rubio.

 **3 horas después: "Departamento de Sanae"**

Una castaña platicaba por teléfono con su amiga mientras estaba sentada sobre su cama.

Si Yukari, si amiga por suerte todo salió bien, hasta retome mi amistad con Tsubasa. No, no, no hablamos del pasado, creo que es lo de menos, lo vi muy feliz amiga y ello me hace feliz, sabes he decidido seguir tu consejo, ya no le cerrare las puertas al amor, ya no, decía Sanae mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas.


	19. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 18:** **"Una visita inesperada"**

Una hermosa castaña tomaba unas carpetas en su mano, para salir presurosa de su departamento.

Hay no, como siempre estoy en la hora, pensaba la castaña mientras caminaba presurosa hacia el ascensor de su edificio.

Sanae hermosa, ya estás de regreso, dijo un apuesto joven que también caminaba presuroso hacia el ascensor.

Si, Sam, volví ayer, respondió la castaña.

Nuevamente en la hora, dijo sonriendo Sam mientras entraba con la castaña al ascensor.

Si, respondió Sanae sonrojándose mientras su amigo colocaba el piso al que irían.

No te preocupes, yo te llevo así no pierdes tanto tiempo esperando taxi, respondió Sam.

¡Gracias Sam¡ ¡gracias¡ dijo la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jóvenes salieron del ascensor y caminaron presurosos hacia la playa de estacionamiento del edificio. Ambos abordaron un auto al tiempo que un joven rubio bajaba de otro.

¡Gracias¡ dijo el rubio en un japonés un tanto gracioso al chofer del taxi luego de cancelar el mismo.

El rubio al bajar dirigió su mirada hacia el auto donde estaba una castaña junto a un apuesto joven sonriendo.

Ese debe ser el tal Sam, no es mal parecido, pensaba Karl con molestia al tiempo que el auto donde estaba la castaña partió sin notar su presencia.

Creo que llegue tarde, dijo Karl al tiempo que se vio rodeado por un grupo de jovencitas que le pedían un autógrafo mientras gritaban como locas su nombre.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Sam estaciono su auto en el lugar donde trabajaba la pelinegra para que esta bajase.

¿Entonces tienes que volver al edificio?, decía Sanae preocupada.

Si, se me olvido esa carpeta, respondió Sam lamentándose.

Y todo por mi culpa, pudiste volver antes pero por traerme…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por su amigo.

No hermosa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mejor baja ya, sino no tendrá sentido haberte traído tan rápido, por mí no te preocupes mi jefe no me dirá nada, respondió sonriendo Sam.

Bueno, ¡gracias Sam¡ dijo la castaña antes de bajar del auto para luego echar a correr hacia el edificio al tiempo que el auto de su amigo partió.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un atractivo rubio de ojos azules no sabía dónde esconderse para dejar de ser acosado por las personas que al verlo lo reconocían.

Creo que será mejor irme al hotel, lo malo es que no pasa ningún taxi por aquí, pensaba Karl mientras miraba tras de un árbol a algún taxi pasar.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera vio un auto acercarse, el rubio salió presuroso de donde se encontraba para estirar su mano para detener el mismo.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo frente a él, escucho: Amigo este no es un taxi.

Karl dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le hablo al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba a él.

¿Karl Heinz Schneider? , no puedo creerlo, decía el joven que estaba dentro del auto.

¿Tú eres Sam?, dijo Karl al reconocer al joven del auto.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, respondió emocionado Sam bajando del auto.

Eres el novio de Sanae Nakazawa, ¿no?, dijo Karl.

Novio, no, claro que no, somos solo amigos, aunque ella me gusta mucho pero no quiere aceptarme aún, dijo Sam sonriendo al tiempo que en el rostro del rubio se plasmó una amplia sonrisa mientras llegaba frente al rubio.

Me has dado una gran noticia, respondió Karl.

Si, dijo intrigado Sam.

Si amigo, yo estoy aquí por la hermosa Sanae, dijo Karl con firmeza.

¿Estás aquí por Sanae?, dijo Sam incrédulo.

Si, así que ahora que sé que ella no tiene novio luchare por su amor, respondió Karl mientras el otro joven lo miraba asombrado.

 **Editorial:**

Una castaña miraba el rostro de su jefe mientras este revisaba las carpetas que le había dado.

Toda la información que está allí está también en mi usb al igual que las fotos, las prendas autografiadas se las daré a la señora Hayashi,…., decía la castaña.

Pues envíame la información completa a mi correo, dijo el señor Nakamura.

Si jefe, respondió la castaña.

También quiero que toda esta información la conviertas en un buen artículo periodístico pues este solo es el borrador, ¿verdad?, dijo el señor Nakamura.

Si jefe, solo es un borrador, respondió la castaña.

Muy bien Nakazawa cuando lo tengas listo me lo envías al correo, dijo el señor Nakamura.

Jefe, yo quisiera saber…, decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por su jefe.

Lo del ascenso, de seguro ello es lo que quieres saber, ¿verdad?, pregunto el señor Nakamura.

Si, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Cuando vea tu artículo completo te diré si mereces el ascenso o no, respondió el hombre con firmeza.

Claro, disculpe jefe, dijo la castaña.

Ahora puedes retirarte Nakazawa, dijo el señor Nakamura.

Si, si, respondió la castaña.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Karl y Sam platicaban en un pasillo.

Entonces este es su departamento, dijo Karl.

Sí, pero como te dije no tiene horario de llegada fija, respondió Sam.

Pues entonces tendré que volver por la noche, dijo Karl.

Si es más seguro, respondió Sam.

¡Gracias por apoyarme¡ dijo Karl.

Eres una estrella, te admiro mucho, eres el jugador extranjero que más admiro porque el nacional es Tsubasa Ozora además si has venido desde tan lejos solo por Sanae, eso significa que en verdad ella te interesa y si es así pues yo te apoyare pues quiero verla feliz aunque no sea conmigo, como te dije yo siento que ella guarda un dolor muy grande en su corazón por ello le cierra las puertas al amor, espero y tu logres curar las heridas que tenga y la hagas feliz, respondió Sam.

Ozora es un gran amigo mío y gracias por apoyarme, yo hare feliz a Sanae, si ella me da una oportunidad yo la hare inmensamente feliz, que no te quede duda ello, dijo Karl.

Pues gracias por ello, respondió Sam.

No hay nada que agradecer, dijo Karl.

Disculpa que no pueda seguir platicando más contigo pero como te dije solo vine por algo que me olvide pero si gustas te dejo por el hotel donde te alojas pues no te vas a quedar hasta la noche a esperarla aquí, ¿verdad?, respondió Sam mientras miraba el reloj que llevaba en el brazo.

No, claro que no, acepto tu ayuda pues creo que por aquí es muy difícil encontrar taxi, ¿verdad?, dijo el rubio.

Si, dijo riendo Sam.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro estaba sentado en una banca con la vista entristecida y sobre sus hombros una toalla.

¿Qué sucede amigo te note muy distraído en la práctica?, ¿problemas con Ema?, dijo Rivau mientras tomaba asiento en la banca.

No, claro que no, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dijo Rivau.

Lo sé, dijo Tsubasa.

Entonces hazlo, no te guardes lo que te atormenta, solo te haces daño, respondió Rivau.

Siento que la extraño, dijo Tsubasa.

¿A quién?, respondió Rivau.

A Sanae, siento que la extraño, dijo Tsubasa mientras el moreno lo miro intrigado.

¿La conoces de antes, verdad?, dijo Rivau.

Si, la conozco desde niño….., empezó a decir Tsubasa mientras el moreno escuchaba con atención todo lo que este le platicaba.

 **Minutos después:**

Y eso fue lo que paso, por ello terminamos, pensé que ya no significaba nada para mí, pero me equivoque ella me sigue importando y lo peor de todo es que ya no debería ser así, ella tiene novio, lo ama, yo debería olvidarme de ella pero desde que la volví a ver no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, decía Tsubasa mientras el moreno coloco una mano sobre su espaldas en señal de apoyo.

 **Japón:**

Un apuesto rubio se encontraba parado fuera del departamento donde vivía una castaña con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Ya van hacer las 8 de la noche, Sam me dijo que ella sale a las 6:30 de la tarde pero a veces las cosas se le complican y pues sale pasada esa hora, pensaba el rubio mientras miraba en dirección al ascensor al tiempo que las puertas de este se abrían dejando ver a la bella castaña dentro de él.

Sanae, pensó el rubio al verla mientras camino hacia el ascensor al tiempo que la castaña salía de este sin notar aun la presencia del rubio.

Sane hermosa, escucho la castaña en un asentó muy particular que ella no podía olvidar.

¡Schneider¡ dijo Sanae el notar la presencia del rubio cerca de ella.

Sí, soy yo hermosa, estas flores son para ti, respondió el rubio entregándole el ramo de rosas a la castaña antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

¡Gracias¡ pe…..pero ¿qué haces aquí?, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Estoy de vacaciones y pues quise venir a conocer tu bello país, sobre todo quise volver a verte a ti, respondió el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

Que cosas dices Karl, pero dime ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?, pregunto la castaña.

Genzo, me lo dijo, respondió Karl.

Genzo, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Sí, pero no te vayas a enfadar con él, yo le estaba molestando mucho para que me la diera hasta que me la dio, respondió riendo Karl.

Bueno, pasemos a mi departamento, te invito un té, dijo la castaña.

Si, está bien, respondió el rubio mientras caminaba junto a la castaña.

El par de jóvenes ingresaron al pequeño departamento. Sanae le sirvió una taza de té al rubio y una también para ella, luego de ello se sentó frente a este para que platiquen un poco.

¿Y qué lugares piensas visitar de mi país?, dijo la castaña.

Pues no lo sé, quería pedirte que seas mi guía, respondió el rubio.

¿Tú guía?, dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Si, dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

No creo poder, mis turnos son muy complicados, decía la castaña.

Y si yo hablo con tu jefe, estoy seguro que si lo hago te consigo cuanto menos una semana de descanso, dijo Karl sonriendo.

Pues no creo que sea correcto además ahora estoy con lo del artículo, tengo que tenerlo listo cuanto antes además a mi novio no le gustara la idea,…, decía Sanae nerviosa.

Si gustas él puede ir con nosotros, me encantara conocerlos, respondió Karl mirando la reacción de la castaña.

No como crees, Sam está muy ocupado también en estas semanas, decía la castaña nerviosa.

Sanae ya no me mientas más, tú no tienes novio, Sam solo es tu amigo, dijo el rubio con calma mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a la castaña poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

¿Cómo sabes eso?, respondió la castaña en su nerviosismo.

Pues lo acabo de confirmar hoy contigo y con el mismo Sam, tu vecino de piso, tengo que reconocer que tiene lo suyo el tal Sam además se nota que es buena persona, él me dijo que tú no tienes novio, que él lo sabe pues es tu amigo además de que nunca te ha visto con nadie, dijo Karl mirando fijamente a la castaña.

Sam, porque le dijiste eso a Karl, aunque la verdad ya da lo mismo he decidido abrir mi corazón, que este vuelva a sentir, quiero ser feliz también, aunque la visita de Karl fue algo inesperado no me hace daño, él es un gran chico, el salir con el me distraerá mucho, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba al rubio al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 **Nota:**  
¡Gracias a cada una de las personas que se están tomando la molestia de leer mi historia¡ en especial ¡gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejan algún mensajito¡ ello es muy valioso para mi.

Espero y el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	20. Una confesión inesperada: Dejame conquis

**Capítulo 19:** **"Una confesión inesperada: Déjame conquistarte"**

Un atractivo rubio miraba fijamente a los ojos a una castaña poniéndola más nerviosa.

Ya no me mires así, está bien mentí, mentí, decía Sanae con calma mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia un lado para que el rubio no note el sonrojo de sus mejillas de la vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierta.

No sabes que gusto me da oír esa respuesta, respondió Karl mientras sonreía.

¿Te da gusto que haya mentido?, dijo Sanae confundida.

Si, respondió el rubio.

Eres extraño, pensé que te enfadarías, dijo Sanae.

No tengo porque enfadarme, si me mentiste abras tenido tus motivos, tal vez algún fans te acosaba y pues inventaste ello para espantarlo y bueno sostuviste la mentira porque se te hizo costumbre decir que tenías novio, respondió el rubio con calma.

Vaya imaginación que tienes, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿Qué no es esa la verdad?, eres hermosa Sanae debes tener muchos admiradores además si ese no fue el motivo por el que te inventaste un novio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, respondió Karl sonriendo mientras posaba su mirada sobre la pelinegra.

Pues no lo sé, dijo Sanae con calma.

¿No lo sabes?, respondió Karl incrédulo.

No, tal vez se me hizo costumbre decir eso, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Bueno en fin, ello no me importa, solo quiero que sepas que a mí me alegra que estés sola así no tengo impedimento para conquistarte, dijo Karl con firmeza.

Que cosas dices Karl, respondió la castaña un tanto nerviosa por la actitud del rubio.

Mira hermosa, a mí no me gusta andar con rodeos yo soy frontal, me gusta decir lo que siento y pienso, desde que te vi en Alemania llamaste mucho mi atención, me gustaste mucho, me hechizaste, eres la mujer que siempre estuve esperando, cuando me dijiste que tenías novio me sentí desilusionado porque no tenía ninguna opción contigo pero hubieron algunas cosas que me hacían dudar de lo que decías con respecto a tu novio además yo quería tratarte más pues el tiempo que estuviste en Alemania fue muy poco a pesar de ello caí preso de tu belleza por eso quise venir a Japón aprovechando mis vacaciones quería seguir conociéndote mas además conocer a tu novio, quería ver cómo era, si era digno de ti, pues una reina como tu merece alguien que vaya de acuerdo contigo, me contacte con Genzo, le explique lo que sentía por ti, le dije que quería hacer mi lucha pues si bien tienes novio aun no tienes nada formal con él y los sentimientos muchas veces cambian con el tiempo. Genzo fue quien me proporciono tu dirección además me dijo que si tú eras feliz con Sam no interfiera en la relación de los dos pero sí en cambio la relación no es tan buena como tú lo dices que haga todo lo que este en mis manos para conquistarte porque si no lo hago y él se entera que tu relación con Sam es débil él está dispuesto a luchar por ti, decía Karl al tiempo que fue interrumpido por la castaña.

No bromees Karl, Genzo solo es mi amigo, dijo Sanae con seriedad.

Me alegra oír que solo lo ves así, así tengo un rival menos con quien luchar por tu amor y no estoy bromeando Genzo lo dijo en serio, lo conozco bien se de sus gustos y tu estas entre ellos pero ahora que sé que Sam no es nada tuyo yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ganarme tu corazón, déjame conquistarte Sanae, dame una oportunidad para lograr ello, decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a la castaña para tomar sus manos.

No sé qué decirte, tu confesión me tomo de sorpresa, respondió la castaña.

No te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios aún hermosa solo te pido que te dejes conquistar, es todo, dijo el rubio.

¿Dejarme conquistar?, pensaba la castaña.

Sanae no te vas a arrepentir, déjame ganarme tu corazón en este tiempo que estaré en Japón, podemos salir, conocernos más, déjame conquistarte de apoco, quiero conocerte más y que tú me conozcas a mí, dijo Karl con firmeza mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña.

Conocernos más, dijo la castaña.

Si conocernos más, si no quieres que hable con tu jefe para que te una semanita libre, podemos salir por la noche a algún lugar y ya en tu libre visitar algún lugar, todo es cuestión de organizarse hermosa, respondió el rubio.

Está bien, nos conoceremos más, respondió la castaña.

¡Gracias hermosa¡ ¡gracias¡ decía Karl mientras besaba las manos de la castaña.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro aprovechando el receso de su entrenamiento estaba al borde del campo bebiendo de una botella de agua.

Me alegra ver que ya estés mejor, dijo un moreno al llegar junto a él.

Al menos ya lo asimile, no es que este mejor pero ya lo asimile como me dijiste sin bien perdí el amor de ella al menos la gane como amiga y si la veo feliz yo también debo sentirme feliz, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Eso dice tu razón pero ¿qué dice tu corazón?, pregunto Rivau.

Que me olvide de ella aunque me duela, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Seguro?, dijo Rivau.

No tiene caso lo que mi corazón sienta ella ya no me ama, ella tiene un novio al que ama, respondió Tsubasa.

Bueno amigo, entonces a mirar hacia adelante, dijo Rivau dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Japón"**

Sanae salía de su departamento al mismo tiempo que su amigo y vecino.

Sam, dijo la castaña con firmeza.

Hermosa, ¿vas a tu trabajo?, respondió el joven sonriendo.

Sam, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Schneider que no eras mi novio?, dijo la castaña con firmeza.

Porque él fue sincero conmigo me dijo que había venido desde tan lejos por que le gustas y pues quería ganarse tu amor además no comprendo porque le inventaste eso de soy tu novio, es cierto yo muchas veces te he pedido una oportunidad pero tú nunca me la has dado, decía Sam quedándose callado al notar la presencia del rubio.

¿Algún problema?, dijo el rubio.

¿Karl que haces aquí?, dijo la castaña intrigada.

Vine por ti, quiero acompañarte hasta tu trabajo, respondió el rubio.

Sanae, este chico en verdad está interesado en ti, creo que ya va siendo hora de que no les cierres las puertas al amor. Ahora si me disculpan los dejo, llevo prisa, dijo Sam antes de continuar su camino.

Él tiene razón, no le cierres las puertas al amor Sanae, dijo el rubio.

Yo no las he cerrado, respondió con firmeza la castaña.

Me da gusto oír ello, dijo Karl.

Bueno, ya tengo que ir al trabajo, dijo Sanae.

Un auto nos espera abajo, respondió el rubio.

¿Para qué quieres ir a dejarme a mi trabajo?, dijo la castaña mientras caminaba con el rubio hacia el ascensor.

Quiero ver el lugar donde trabajas además pasare por ti para almorzar y cenar, sabes he pensado arrendarme un carro para así tener un vehículo para movilizarnos a donde queramos, dijo el rubio mientras entraba con la castaña al ascensor.

El rubio y la castaña al salir del edificio abordaron un taxi, durante el trayecto la castaña le iba platicando al rubio sobre los lugares turísticos que habían en su país.

Una vez que la castaña llego a su centro de trabajo se despidió del rubio con un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto al tiempo que el rubio le pidió al chofer que lo lleve a un centro comercial de autos.

 **Horas después:**

En una pequeña oficina la castaña se encontraba redactando su artículo al tiempo que su vista se posaba en las palabras que escribía para uno de sus entrevistados.

Tsubasa, sin duda eres un triunfador, has conseguido muchos logros a tus escasos 24 años, tu novia debe sentirse la mujer más dichosa del planeta, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

¡Alo¡ dijo la castaña al tomar su celular.

Sany, escucho la castaña.

Yukari, dijo feliz la castaña.

Si soy yo amiga, cuéntame, ¿ya te promovieron?, decía la chica de coletas a través de la línea telefónica.

 **España:**

Tsubasa abría la puerta de su departamento luego de que el timbre de este hubiera estado sonando por casi más de 10 minutos.

Tsuby, me tenías preocupada, ¿por qué no abrías la puerta?, decía Ema mientras entraba al departamento del joven de cabello negro.

Está hablando con Leandro por teléfono, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Tsuby vine por ti, hoy no tienes excusas es tu día de descanso, decía la peli roja.

¿A dónde quieres que vayamos Ema?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Al lugar que gustes, solo quiero que cambies esa aura de pesimismo y nostalgia que traes, no comprendo casualmente estas si de cabizbajo desde que la reportera de tu país partió, dijo Ema.

¿Que estas insinuando Ema?, pregunto Tsubasa con molestia.

Yo no insinuó nada solo digo lo que veo y pienso, Tsubasa, ¿esa chica te cautivo verdad?, dijo la peli roja sonriendo.

Claro que no Ema, de donde sacas esas cosas, respondió Tsubasa.

De ti, tu cara me lo dice pero en fin, ella ya no está, abra que buscarte otra candidata, aunque te confieso que ella era perfecta para ti, decía la peli roja sonriendo.

Hay Ema, en verdad eres única, ninguna chica que yo conozca que tiene un novio le anda buscando a este a otra chica, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Es que lo nuestro es una relación especial, tú y yo lo sabemos, en fin, iremos a donde guste, la idea es que saques todo ese pesimismo de encima, si Nakazawa no fue para ti, ya abran otras chicas en donde seguro estará la ideal para ti, respondió Ema con firmeza.

 **Japón:**

No puedo creerlo, Karl Heinz Schneider, está en Japón por ti. Amiga tienes que aceptarlo, ese chico es hermoso además imagina se vino desde tan lejos solo por ti eso quiere decir que está verdaderamente interesado en ti…, decía Yukari a través de la línea telefónica.

Nos conoceremos más, saldremos como amigos, respondió la castaña.

Sanae, me alegra oír que has decidido salir de tu encierro, darle una nueva oportunidad a tu corazón de sentir nuevamente el amor, me da mucha alegría amiga, decía Yukari al tiempo que en el celular de la castaña se anunciaba una llamada entrante.

Yukari, me está llamando, decía nerviosa la castaña.

Amiga, contéstale, yo cuelgo ahora, suerte, te llamo más de noche para que me cuentes como te fue, escucho la castaña antes de que su amiga cortara la llamada para que ella pudiera contestar al rubio.

Karl, dijo la castaña.

Hermosa, ¿aún no sales?, escucho la castaña.

Estoy terminando mi artículo en unos 15 minutos estoy saliendo, respondió la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Está bien, te espero hermosa, alquile un auto deportivo de color rojo, está estacionado frente a la editorial, dijo el rubio.

Bien, dijo la castaña antes de cortar la llamada para que continúe redactando su artículo.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae salía con su cartera al hombro y unas cuantas carpetas en la mano del edificio donde trabajaba, el rubio al verla hizo sonar el claxon del auto para que ella pueda verlo luego de ello el bajo del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta.

¡Hola¡ dijo Sanae mientras el rubio le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¡Hola hermosa¡ estoy ansioso porque me lleves a probar esas delicias en el restaurante que me dijiste, respondió Karl mientras abría la puerta luego de haber saludado a la castaña.

Ya las probaras, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, pareces un ángel cuando sonríes, decía Karl haciendo que la castaña se ruborice.

 **Nota:**

¡Hola mis queridos lectores y seguidores¡ quiero dar las ¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta bella historia de amor Tsubasa - Sanae¡ ¡Gracias especiales aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios, ello es muy valioso para mi¡ pues me impulsa a seguir adelante con este mini proyecto a pesar de las limitaciones que tengo para escribir (por falta de equipo) y por salud (pues esta última semana no he estado nada bien, ahora me encuentro recuperándome y pues como siempre digo el escribir es mi mejor terapia por ello mientras pueda así este enferma lo seguiré haciendo) .

Espero y el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado, Dios mediante una próxima actualización la tendrán el miércoles de la presente semana.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	21. Ganándote mi corazón

**Capítulo 20:** **"Ganándote mi corazón"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba sentada mirando fijamente a su laptop mientras recorría con la mirada su artículo al tiempo que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de jóvenes estaban corriendo por un parque cuando de repente uno de ellos detuvo su carrera de manera repentina.

¿Por qué te detienes Tsubasa?, no dijiste que aún te faltaban cinco vueltas más, decía con calma una castaña que vestía ropa deportiva mientras detenía su carrera.

Sí, es cierto pero también es cierto que ya faltan pocos días para que regreses a Japón y aun no has terminado de formularme todas tus preguntitas, ¿verdad?, respondió sonriendo Tsubasa.

No, la verdad no, aun me faltan algunas, no te las e formulado hasta ahora porque pensé que tal vez no me las querrías responder, dijo Sanae en voz baja pero que su acompañante si logro escuchar.

¿Y por qué no te las respondería?, pregunto Tsubasa confundido.

Es que son algo personales pero mi jefe insistió en que te las hiciera púes las fans lo piden, dijo Sanae con calma.

Pues siendo así entonces tomemos asiento un momento en una de las bancas para que me la hagas, respondió Tsubasa.

¿En verdad me responderás?, dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Si, ya te dije el pasado es pasado, ¿no?, ¿o es que las preguntas involucran el pasado?, pregunto Tsubasa confundido.

En parte si, dijo Sanae.

No importa, quiero que me las formules ya, ya vez que cuando estamos con Ema no podemos hablar de muchas cosas cómodos, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, he notado que ella desconoce que yo soy parte de tu pasado, dijo la castaña tratando de mantener la calma.

¿Acaso tú a tu novio le has hablado de mí?, pregunto Tsubasa con ironía al tiempo que la castaña bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio.

Luego de unos minutos el joven de cabello negro rompió el mismo diciendo: Sanae yo cuando salí de Japón deje todo atrás, mi pasado, mis recuerdos, se quedaron en Japón además creo que cuando uno quiere empezar de nuevo tiene que ser así, ¿no?, no se puede vivir aferrado al pasado, a lo que no pudo ser. Pero mejor hazme las preguntas de las fans.

Pues algunas de ellas quieren saber ¿qué es para ti el amor?, dijo Sanae tratando de mantener la calma.

El amor para mi es compromiso, respeto, confianza, lealtad, si ello no hay en una relación entonces el amor es una total falsedad, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Qué definirías a tu primer amor?, dijo Sanae con voz temblorosa.

Mi primera experiencia, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras miraba a los ojos a la castaña.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Solo fui eso una experiencia, solo una experiencia más en su vida y a pesar de ello no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en todo lo que vivimos juntos, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Ring ring ring

Van hacer las 10 de la noche, ¿quién puede ser a estas horas?, pensaba la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para ir a abrir la puerta.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña se encontraba fuera de su departamento mirando confundida a un apuesto rubio de ojos azules que sostenía en una de sus manos una caja y en la otra una bolsa de papel.

Traje pizza y bebida para que no te me vayas a dormir redactando tu informe, decía Karl.

Karl, dijo la castaña.

Sanae ya que esta semana no podremos salir por lo de tu informe al menos permíteme acompañarte aunque sea un par de horas en tu casa, di que sí Sanae, no te daré problemas, es más hasta podrías hacerme más preguntas por si alguna se te olvido hacérmelas en Alemania, decía el rubio sonriendo.

Karl, no es justo que te desveles, respondió la castaña.

Solo quiero pasar horas a tu lado, desde que vine a las justas dos días me aceptaste una invitación a comer luego ya no has podido por lo del artículo y yo no creo poder resistir 3 días más sin verte, Sanae hermosa, no me niegues tu compañía, prometo no molestarte, es más hasta te podría preparar café para que no te me duermas, decía el rubio haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

Está bien pasa, pero solo estarás un par de horas, como te dije no es justo que te desveles por mí, respondió la castaña mientras abría la puerta de su departamento para que el rubio entrase.

Para mí es un honor desvelarme por ti, respondió el rubio sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

El rubio colocaba una rebana de pizza en un platito junto a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer hermosa, respondió el rubio mientras colocaba el refresco de la castaña junto al platito.

Luego de ello Karl tomo asiento y empezó a comer su pizza en completo silencio.

 **1 hora después:**

¿Cómo vas?, dijo Karl mientras colocaba una taza de café junto a la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ ya estoy por terminar, mañana se lo daré a mi jefe espero y no me lo observe, respondió la castaña mientras tomaba la tazita para tomar un sorbo de café.

De hecho lo aprobara, eres muy buena, dijo Karl.

Karl creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Si, si ya lo sé hermosa, pero antes dime algo, dijo el rubio.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae.

¿Cuándo sabrás si tu jefe aprobó tu articulo?, dijo el rubio.

Pues en dos días, respondió la castaña.

¿Y cuándo saldrá la edición?, dijo el rubio.

Si el jefe está conforme en una semana, respondió la castaña.

Ya sabes que yo quiero una, además tenemos que festejar tu ascenso porque es un hecho que te ascenderán, decía el rubio sonriendo.

Luego de una breve plática con la castaña el rubio se despidió de ella y salió del departamento de la joven.

 **Al día siguiente: "Editorial"**

Un par de chicas se encontraban dentro de la oficina de su jefe entregándole sus informes finales.

¿Ya están los artículos aquí?, decía el señor Nakamura.

Si jefe además le envié todo a su correo como me lo pidió, dijo Aremi.

¿Y tú Sanae?, dijo el hombre.

También jefe, también le envié todo, respondió la castaña.

Bien chicas, me han demostrado ser muy responsables con la labor que les encomendé, me están alcanzados sus artículos dos días antes de lo acordado, ello habla muy bien de ustedes dos, les daré sus revisadas a ambos y en dos días les comunicare si estos artículos ya quedaron listos para su impresión en la revista así mismo en dos días les hare saber quién de las dos será la nueva jefa de prensa, dijo el señor Nakamura.

Como diga jefe, dijeron las jóvenes.

Ya pueden retirarse, tómense el día libre hoy por su buena labor, dijo el jefe.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron las jovencitas antes de salir.

 **1 hora después:**

La castaña llegaba a su departamento cuando alguien le interrumpió el camino al tiempo que le entregaba un ramo de rosas.

¡Karl¡ ¿Cómo supiste que llegaría temprano?, dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras recibía las rosas.

Aunque no soy periodista, sé muy bien cómo hacer mis contactos para obtener información de la persona que me interesa, respondió el rubio sonriendo.

¿Contactos?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Si el vigilante de la editorial a cambio de un polo autografiado quedo en infórmame tus horas de salida, respondió el rubio riendo.

Ay Karl, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Bueno ahora que has salido temprano, no puedes negarte a acompañarme a conocer más tu ciudad, dijo el rubio.

No, claro que no pero primero déjame dejar mis cosas, respondió la castaña.

Claro hermosa, respondió el rubio.

Sanae y Karl fueron a caminar por la ciudad, almorzaron y cenaron juntos haciendo que entre ambos los lazos de amistad se sigan fortaleciendo.

 **España: "Campo de entrenamiento del Barcelona"**

Tsubasa estaba sentado junto a sus demás compañeros en el campo de juego luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

Mientras sus compañeros platicaban entre si el permanecía callado con la mirada meditabunda encerrado en sus propios pensamientos: ¿Ya lo abras conseguido?, ¿ya te abran promovido?, eran las preguntas que aparecían en la cabeza del apuesto joven.

Tsubasa, amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?, dijo Rivau.

Solo estaba pensando, ¿en si ya abra conseguido su propósito?, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y porque no la llamas para saber si lo logro?, dijo Rivau con calma.

No cómo crees, respondió Tsubasa.

No tiene nada de malo, son amigos ¿no?, los amigos se interesan por el logro del otro, dijo Rivau con calma.

Sí, eso es cierto pero….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el moreno.

Tsubasa si no la llamas vas a estar así de distraído todo el entrenamiento y te recuerdo que jugamos un partido muy importante en dos semanas porque así solo sea un amistoso ya sabes que para el Barza todos los partidos son importantes, dijo el moreno.

Ni me lo recuerdes y si ya sé que para nosotros todos los partidos son importantes, respondió Tsubasa con pesar.

No comprendo siempre que mencione a ese equipo tu humor cambia, dijo Rivau.

Voy a marcarle a Sanae aprovechando el descanso, dijo Tsubasa evitando darle una respuesta al moreno.

Me parece bien, respondió Rivau.

Tsubasa marco una y otra vez el celular de la castaña pero este no respondía, luego de más de 15 minutos de intento fallido el decidió no volver a marcarle a la castaña y volvió con sus demás compañeros.

¿Hablaste con ella?, dijo Rivau.

No, parece que anda muy ocupada, respondió Tsubasa con ironía mientras pensaba: En Japón ya deben ser cerca de las 11 de la noche, debe andar muy ocupada con su novio y yo de estúpido queriendo oír su voz.

 **Japón:**

Una castaña bajaba de un auto que era manejado por un rubio.

¡Gracias, la pase increíble¡ dijo Sanae con una encantadora sonrisa.

Ese es mi objetivo que la pases maravilloso a mi lado hermosa mujer, respondió Karl.

Nos vemos, dijo la castaña.

Nos vemos, respondió el rubio mirando a la castaña mientras con un movimiento de manos se iba alejando mientras caminaba.

 **Minutos después: "Departamento de Sanae"**

Sanae miraba desconcertada la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de su celular.

Tsubasa me estuvo llamando, ¿qué extraño?, a lo mejor quiere saber de la edición, ¿qué debo hacer llamarlo o no?, pensaba la castaña mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de su cama.

No, creo que mejor esperare a saber la respuesta del señor Nakamura así le podré comentar si me ascendieron o no, pensó la castaña.

 **2 días después: "Editorial"**

Un par de chicas escuchaban atentamente lo que su jefe les decía.

Quiero felicitarlas a las dos, ambas han hecho trabajos formidables, no tengo observación alguna a sus artículos, estos ya fueron enviados a redacción para que se editen, decía el hombre.

¡Gracias jefe¡ ¡gracias por las felicitaciones¡ dijo Aremi.

¡Si gracias señor Nakamura¡ decía la castaña.

Bueno ahora si lo que las dos esperan saber, no crean que fue sencilla esta decisión ambas son realmente buenas y sé que cualquiera de las dos está en la capacidad de poder ser nuestra nueva jefa de prensa, la que se encargue no solo de la parte escrita sino de la televisa y radial, ya saben que nuestra institución abarca todos esos rubros, decía el hombre mientras las jóvenes asentían.

Si, si lo sabemos señor, dijeron las jovencitas.

Antes de darles el nombre de la persona que será la nueva jefa de prensa déjenme decirles que he decidido que la persona que no ocupe el cargo sea promovida a Jefa de redacción, si bien no es el cargo que tal vez esperan es un rango mayor al cual tienen ahora, además esa persona será la jefa de todos los periodista de la editorial y estará bajo la supervisión de la jefa de prensa, ahora si la nueva jefa de prensa es Nakazawa, dijo el señor Nakamura.

¿Yo?, dijo emocionada la castaña.

Si, tu, tu serás la encargada de supervisar nuestros tres medios de comunicación. Aremi, espero apoyes a Sanae desde tu jefatura, dijo el señor Nakamura mirando a la mencionada.

Claro jefe, ¡felicitaciones Nakazawa¡ dijo Aremi.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña.

Vayan ambas a recoger sus cosas que mañana las dos tendrán nueva oficina, dijo el señor Nakamura mientras las jóvenes asentían.

 **1 hora después:**

Un gigantesco arreglo floral llegaba a la oficina donde la castaña estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias dejando atónita a la castaña.


	22. Una nueva oportunidad al amor

**Capítulo 21:** " **Una nueva oportunidad al amor"**

Una castaña se encontraba leyendo la tarjeta que venía en el hermoso arreglo floral que estaba sobre su escritorio y que había sido traído por el vigilante hace algunos minutos.

 **¡Felicitaciones hermosa¡ sabía que lo lograrías, te envió esas flores como símbolo de mi admiración hacia ti mujer maravillosa.**

 **Pasare por ti a la salida para festejar tu ascenso.**

 **Te quiere.**

 **KHS**

Karl, tu manera de ser me cautiva día a día, a tu lado el tormento llamado Tsubasa se me olvida, pues ni me acuerdo de él cuándo estoy contigo, tal vez tú seas el indicado para darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, si creo que ya es el momento de empezar una nueva etapa en mi vida, él ya hizo la suya, es feliz con ella, entonces es momento de que yo también sea feliz, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Ring ringring

Es Karl, dijo la castaña tomando inmediatamente su celular para contestar la llamada.

Hermosa, ¡Felicitaciones por tu ascenso¡ decía Karl.

¡Gracias¡ eres el primero que me felicita, ¡ah y gracias por los Tulipanes, están hermosos¡ respondió la castaña.

Me alegra que te hayan gustado,…., decía Karl.

 **España:**

Un peli roja miraba fijamente a un joven de cabello negro mientras este desayunaba.

¿Qué pasa Ema?, llevas más de diez minutos mirándome, decía Tsubasa con molestia.

Eso es lo que quisiera saber, desde hace un par de días te he notado con un humor de perros, la verdad no se ni para que a veces me llamas, si hace mucho que no intimamos, ahora en verdad parecemos hermanos más que novios, respondió Ema con firmeza.

Si ya te cansaste de esto entonces ya acabemos con este absurdo romance Ema, como te dije no quiero lastimarte, dijo Tsubasa.

No, ya te dije que no, solo terminaremos cuando tu hayas encontrado a la chica indicada, no quiero que eches tu vida nuevamente a perder entre bares, mujeres y malas noches, tú tienes mucho futuro Tsubasa, a ver dime, ¿Qué tan grande fue la traición que sufriste que hasta ahora no la superas?, pregunto la peli roja.

Ello ya está superado Ema, dijo Tsubasa.

No, lo creo sino no estarías así, de seguro te acordaste de ella por eso tu humor de perros, recuerdo muy bien ese humor siempre te ponías así cuando empezamos a tratarnos y tú mismo me dijiste que cuando algo te recordaba a ella no podías evitar sentir amargura, respondió la peli roja con firmeza.

Si es cierto pero ahora no es amargura lo que siento, es frustración, frustración, dolor, un gran dolor dentro de mí, porque a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para arrancarla de mi corazón no he podido y lo peor de todo es que debería olvidarla pues ella es feliz además se supone que ya dejamos atrás el pasado…, decía Tsubasa.

Espera, espera, espera… ¿la has vuelto a ver?, decía confundida la peli roja.

Si, demonios ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote Ema, tu siempre has sido sincera conmigo…., decía Tsubasa mientras empezaba a platicarle de la castaña a una sorprendida peli roja.

 **Minutos después:**

Yo intuía que algo había entre Sanae y tú, lo sentía, decía la peli roja.

Pues lo nuestro quedo en el pasado Ema, ella ahora es feliz,…, decía Tsubasa con voz entrecortada mientras le platicaba sobre la castaña.

Tsubasa, dijo Ema acercándose a abrazarlo.

 **Japón:**

Un rubio retiraba la silla de una mesa para que una castaña se sentara al tiempo que un mozo se acercaba y colocaba un par de cartas en la mesa.

Quiero que me traigas el vino más añejo que tengas, voy a brindar con esta mujer hermosa por un gran logro que acaba de conseguir, decía el rubio sonriendo.

Si joven, dijo el mesero retirándose de la mesa mientras la castaña miraba la carta.

Bella y talentosa, sin duda eres una mujer maravillosa Sanae, dijo el rubio.

¡Gracias¡ no creo merecer tantos halagos, respondió la castaña.

Claro que los mereces, dijo Karl mientras tomaba su carta para ordenar su pedido.

 **España:**

Se me ocurre algo, dijo Ema mirando al joven de cabello negro.

¿Qué?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Una vez que acabe el torneo y sus partidos amistosos pendientes, tomaremos un crucero al Caribe, decía Ema.

¿Un crucero?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, un crucero, un viaje ayuda a olvidar las tensiones, lo sé por experiencia propia. Ya está decidido, nos iremos de viaje, respondió Ema sonriendo.

 **Japón:**

Luego de haber hecho el brindis respectivo y de haber comido los deliciosos platillos que ambos habían pedido el rubio y la castaña se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile del restaurante música lenta.

Sanae, decía despacio el rubio al oído de la castaña.

¿Dime?, respondió la castaña con calma.

No me quedan muchas semanas aquí en tu país por ello tengo que aprovechar al máximo los minutos u horas que me regales hermosa pero quisiera disfrutarlos más, quisiera que lo nuestro no sea solo una amistad, tu sabes que me gustas, te lo dije ya hace algunos días, también sabes que quiero que seas mi novia, yo sé que tu necesitabas tiempo para tratarme pero creo que esta más de una semana juntos ya fue suficiente, Sanae permite ser tu novio, dijo Karl deteniendo sus movimientos de baile para tomar las manos de la castaña.

Es que…., decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el rubio.

Sanae, sé que debes tener temor por la distancia que abra entre los dos cuando yo vuelva a Alemania pero yo sé que podremos mantener un noviazgo a distancia además yo vendré a verte cada mes, eres una mujer hermosa y sé que no puedo dejarte mucho tiempo sola…., decía el rubio.

Mientras la castaña pensaba: Si es cierto la distancia en una relación es algo que siempre me genero temor pero también sé que hay relaciones a distancia que si funcionan y bastante bien además el en este poco tiempo ha logrado conquistarme de apoco, me siento bien a su lado, con él se me olvida mi tristeza, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad y dármela a mí también.

Sanae hermosa, ¿Qué dices?, dijo el rubio.

Acepto, acepto ser tu novia, respondió la castaña con firmeza.

¡Gracias, gracias Sanae hermosa¡ no te vas a arrepentir, dijo Karl al tiempo que tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella haciendo con este acto que de los ojos de la castaña salgan unas lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloras?, dijo Karl intrigado al romper el beso.

De alegría, de alegría pues hoy gracias a ti he vuelto a abrirle las puertas al amor, solo te pido que no lastimes mi corazón, respondió la castaña con voz entrecortada.

No, claro que no lo lastimare hermosa, como sé que tú tampoco lastimaras el mío, esa será nuestra promesa nunca lastimarnos, ¿te parece?, dijo el rubio abrazando a la castaña mientras le depositaba un beso sobre sus cabellos.

Sí, me parece, dijo Sanae.

Ya no llores, a mi lado serás muy feliz, ya lo veras, dijo el rubio.

Luego de algunas horas más en el restaurante el rubio llevo a la castaña a su casa.

 **Una semana después:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el rubio y la castaña se hicieron novios, una semana desde que ella fue promovida de cargo, ella ahora ocupaba una nueva oficina además su noviazgo con Karl marchaba de lo mejor, ella no podía decir lo contrario cada día que pasaba el rubio con sus acciones la iba conquistando de apoco.

 **Editorial:**

Sanae se encontraba en su nueva oficina platicando por celular con su amiga.

¡Gracias Yukari¡ ¡gracias¡ decía la castaña.

No hay nada que agradecer amiga, tú merecías ese ascenso, eres muy buen profesional, tus artículos son fantásticos además estas muy capacitada para seguir solo como reportera, pero dime Sany ¿ya salió la revista a la venta?, dijo Yukari a través de la línea telefónica.

Mañana salen Yukari pero tu tendrás antes tu ejemplar a mí me dieron unas cuantas como cortesía, además quede en enviárselas a los chicos que entreviste por ello me dieron algunos ejemplares, los acabo de enviar hace algunos minutos, de seguro en unas horas lo tendrás en tus manos, decía la castaña.

¡Gracias amiga eres un ángel¡ pero además de la gran noticia de tu ascenso hay algo mas no Sany, te conozco y esa vocecita es por algo, decía Yukari.

Sí, hay algo mas Yukari, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Pues dímelo mujer, sabes que no me gustan las intrigas, decía la joven de coletas haciendo sonreír más a la castaña.

Acepte ser novia de Karl, dijo la castaña al tiempo que escucho un gritillo por el teléfono.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh¡ ¡que emoción amiga¡ el bombomzote de Schneider y tú se hicieron novios, decía emocionada la joven de coletas.

Si Yukari, si, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática la castaña dio por terminada la llamada al tiempo que un mensaje de voz aparecía en su celular.

Karl, pensó la castaña activando el mismo para escucharlo.

 **Mi amor, te estaré esperando fuera de la editorial para almorzar juntos.**

 **Estaré contando los segundos, minutos y horas para poder tenerte en mis brazos y poder sentir esa bella sensación que solo tú despiertas en mí.**

Karl, eres un ser extraordinario, la verdad yo también te extraño cuando no estás conmigo, es que a tu lado la paso tan bien que se me olvida cualquier problema que pueda tener en ese momento, pensaba la castaña.

 **Horas después:**

Un rubio recibía con un cálido abrazo seguido de un apasionado beso a una castaña mientras esta sonreía.

Ya me tienes aquí, disculpa que te haya hecho esperar pero estuve revisando unos documentos, decía la castaña al separarse de su novio.

No te preocupes hermosa, yo comprendo primero es la responsabilidad en el trabajo pero como estás en tu hora de descanso te raptare un rato y te hare olvidarte de tus problemas con la deliciosa comida en un bello restaurante, dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta de un auto.

Si me sigues consintiendo tanto, no sé qué pasara cuando te vayas, me voy a deprimir mucho, sin ti, respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Ya te dije que nos comunicaremos a diario por video llamada además yo vendré a verte cada fin de mes, dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Sí, eso me dijiste y yo he pensado devolverte la visita aunque sea una vez al mes también, respondió la castaña.

¿En serio?, dijo el rubio emocionado.

Si, enserio, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

 **Días después: "España"**

Un joven de cabello negro recibía un paquete que venía de Japón.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tsubasa se dirigió con el paquete a su sofá, se sentó en este y lo abrió.

Son las revistas, pensó Tsubasa al tiempo que del sobre caí un hoja doblada en dos.

Tsubasa la recogió y la desdoblo para leerla.

 **Tsubasa, disculpa la demora pero las revistas demoraron un poco en ser impresas, pero allí las tienes, una para ti y otra para tu novia, entrégasela de mi parte y dile que le estaré siempre agradecida por su gentileza, sin duda es una gran chica por ello te cautivo.**

 **¡Gracias por haberme dado la entrevista, por autografiarme aquellos polos, siempre te estaré agradecida por ello, eres un gran profesional y ser humano¡**

 **Te deseo lo mejor en la vida querido amigo, que sigas cumpliendo cada una de tus metas y que seas muy, muy feliz.**

 **Te quiere.**

 **Sanae.**

Parece una carta de despedida, pensó Tsubasa mientras miraba la carta una y otra vez al tiempo que su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

Luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa doblo la carta, tomo la revista y empezó a verla mientras pensaba: Que seas muy feliz Sanae, que lo seas, tal vez el viaje que Ema propone me ayude a superar esto que volví a sentir al volverte a ver.

 **Japón:**

Un rubio y una castaña se encontraban esquiando en unas montañas cubiertas de nieve mientras sonreían.

Te dije que este fin de semana lo recordarías siempre, decía el rubio sonriendo al ver a la castaña cubierta de nieve como oso polar.

Muy gracioso no, dijo la castaña arrojándole bolas de nieve al rubio mientras este reía.


	23. Una plática pendiente: La confusion acla

**Capítulo 22:** **"Una plática pendiente: La confusión aclarada"**

Ya estaba por cumplirse el tiempo de vacaciones que Karl se había tomado en su equipo. Durante esas casi cuatro semanas que el rubio había permanecido en Japón junto a la castaña, él había logrado conquistar de a poco con su manera de ser el corazón de ella.

Ambos disfrutaban cada minuto que pasaban juntos al máximo tanto así que la castaña sentía que el rubio era ya alguien importante en su vida y en su corazón eso si por momentos el recuerdo de Tsubasa aparecía en su cabeza haciendo que ella se ponga nostálgica pensando en lo que pudo haber sido si ambos hubieran seguido juntos, claro ella no había mencionado para nada la relación que había tenido con Tsubasa a Karl quien si bien sabía que la castaña había sufrido mucho por amor desconocía el nombre de aquella persona lo único que sabía es que había sido su primer y único amor hasta que el llego a su vida.

Por su Tsubasa y Ema seguían con su relación libre como ellos lo llamaban, estando juntos cuando lo deseaban y cuando no solo la pasaban como grandes amigos, ambos habían viajado a la ciudad de Turín por un amistoso que tenía que jugar el equipo de Tsubasa en esa ciudad, claro Tsubasa había viajado con el plantel del Barcelona y la peli roja por su cuenta.

 **Italia: "Estadio"**

Tsubasa y su equipo se encontraban en los vestuarios recibiendo las indicaciones de su entrenador antes de ingresar al campo de juego.

Ya saben chicos así sea este un partido amistoso nosotros tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, para el Barcelona todo los partidos tienen el mismo valor…, decía el entrenador mientras sus jugadores lo escuchaban con atención excepto uno que tenía la mente ocupada pensando en otras cosas en ese momento.

Tal vez sea el momento de hablar con el de frente como me dijo Ema, en todos estos años a pesar de que hemos compartido equipo en la selección, nunca me atreví a remover el pasado solo hablaba con el de futbol, de nada mas, tal vez ya no tenga sentido hacerlo ahora, ella ya hizo su vida y yo de alguna manera estoy haciendo la mía pero no podre estar tranquilo hasta saber cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos, ¿Por qué terminaron si se supone que eran felices?, tengo tan dudas dentro de mí y quiero aclararlas hoy, luego de este amistoso tendremos las vacaciones anheladas por todos entonces me iré en aquel crucero con Ema, tal vez el cambio de aire me ayude a olvidarme de ti,…, pensaba Tsubasa cuando alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Tsubasa amigo, al campo, dijo Leandro.

¡Eh, si, si¡ respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar junto a sus amigos.

¿Te pasa algo amigo?, dijo Rivau.

No nada solo pensaba en alguna estrategia para vencer a la muralla del Juventus, respondió Tsubasa.

Hay Tsubasa, tu solo piensas en futbol, dijo Leandro riendo mientras el mencionado solo sonrió.

 **Japón:**

Sanae se encontraba colocando una mesa con ayuda de un rubio mientras platicaban.

Entonces la liga de Alemania adelanto los encuentros por ello acabaron antes que las demás ligas Europeas, decía la castaña mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa.

Así es hermosa pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra liga vaya a empezar antes, este año hubo una excepción pero de igual manera nuestros entrenamientos empiezan desde la siguiente semana por ello tengo que reintegrarme al grupo, decía Karl.

Claro, dijo Sanae.

Ahora que lo recuerdo hay un partido amistoso muy bueno como a estas horas, es mas ya debe hasta estar acabando, ¿no te gustaría verlo hermosa aunque sea en sus minutos finales?, pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

Por supuesto, ¿quién juega?, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Juegan dos formidables equipos, en ellos juegan dos de las estrellas de tu país, pensé que como reportera estabas al tanto de todos los encuentros futbolísticos que se llevan a cabo en nuestro planeta, dijo Karl sonriendo.

Pues trato de estar pendiente de todo lo que acontece en el mundo del deporte no solo del futbol pero a veces hay cosas que se te pueden pasar, ¿no?, como esta, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Si tienes razón, tampoco eres una especie de maquinita mágica que lo sepa todo, dijo riendo Karl.

Así es, respondió la castaña.

Bueno juegan el Juventus y el Barcelona, es un partido amistoso en beneficio para un albergue de Turín, el partido se juega en Italia, de hecho será un partido extraordinario, Kojiro Hyuga y Tsubasa Ozora son grandes jugadores, ¿quieres que lo localice en la laptop para verlo?, dijo el rubio.

Si, respondió la castaña como automana ya que al oír el nombre de Tsubasa sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras pensaba: Pensé que ya no causabas este efecto en mí pero veo que me equivoque, aun me sigue inquietando el escuchar tu nombre.

 **Italia:**

Ya solo restaban 5 minutos para que el partido termine, el marcador iba igualado 2 – 2 en un electrizante partido en el cual en más de una ocasión Kojiro y Tsubasa se habían enfrentado.

Desde las graderías una peli roja miraba el encuentro mientras pensaba: Ojala y me hagas caso Tsuby, yo siento que hay cosas que no encajan en lo que me contaste además ella no parece el tipo de chica que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, no, no parece ese tipo de chica y ese chico Kojiro Hyuga, tampoco, yo en este tiempo he aprendido a conocer a las personas con solo mirarlos y ese chico tampoco parece el tipo de hombre que traicione a alguien.

Luego de algunos minutos el silbatazo final anunciando la final del encuentro llego, los jugadores estrecharon sus manos e intercambiaban camisetas entre ellos mientras se daban las gracias por el maravilloso encuentro.

¡Gracias Tsubasa¡ el encuentro fue espectacular al igual que tu gol, dijo Kojiro al estrechar la mano de su compatriota.

Pues tu gol también fue extraordinario, respondió Tsubasa.

Al fin vacaciones, ¿verdad?, ¿iras a Japón?, dijo Kojiro.

No, me iré de viaje a otro lugar, ¿tu si iras a Japón?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, cada que hay vacaciones voy a Japón a ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos, respondió Kojiro con calma mientras observaba a sus compañeros de equipo empezar a retirarse del campo de juego.

Kojiro me gustaría tener una plática contigo antes de partir de Turín, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Una plática?, respondió intrigado Kojiro.

Si creo que tenemos una plática pendiente, ¿crees que en un par de horas podamos encontrarnos en algún restaurante para hablar de algunas cosas que desde hace mucho quiero saber?, dijo Tsubasa con seriedad.

Claro, respondió Kojiro.

 **Japón:**

Un rubio se despedía de una castaña con un apasionado beso en el umbral de la puerta del departamento de esta.

Nos vemos mañana, dijo Sanae al separarse de su novio.

Si, hasta mañana hermosa, respondió Karl antes de alejarse de la castaña mientras pensaba: Mañana te daré una gran sorpresa hermosa, no quiero irme de tu lado sin que ambos estemos aún más unidos, sé que tal vez te sorprenderá mi proposición pero quiero proponértelo ya, siento que tú eres esa persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y quiero que todos sepan ello también.

Karl eres un chico extraordinario, no mereces que mi mente te traicione pensando en otro, no, no mereces ello, además ambos hicimos la promesa de no lastimar a nuestro corazón y la tengo que cumplir, tengo que sacarme por completo a Tsubasa de mi cabeza y de mi corazón ahora mi presente es Karl, solo el, solo el, pensaba la castaña.

 **Italia:**

Un atractivo moreno entraba a un restaurante a paso rápido.

¡Joven Hyuga¡ ¿tiene reservación?, dijo un hombre de bigote que está a la entrada del restaurante.

Tsubasa Ozora me está esperando, supongo que el aparto una mesa, respondió Kojiro con calma.

Si joven Hyuga, el joven Ozora está en la mesa del fondo, respondió el hombre de bigote.

¡Gracias¡ dijo el moreno antes de dirigirse al lugar.

Luego de algunos minutos el moreno llego a la mesa, tras estrechar la mano de Tsubasa se sentó frente a este.

Dime aquí me tienes, me dejaste intrigado con eso de la plática pendiente, dijo Kojiro.

Primero hagamos nuestros pedidos, respondió Tsubasa al ver acercarse a un mozo a la mesa.

Está bien, respondió el moreno.

 **Minutos después:**

Ya con sus pedidos sobre la mesa el moreno miro al capitán de su selección y este a él.

No sé cómo empezar, es una plática que debí haberla tenido contigo hace muchos años, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia y dolor en su voz.

No comprendo, por tu tono de voz en un tema muy delicado, dijo Kojiro.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa.

¿De qué se trata Tsubasa?, pregunto Kojiro.

Es sobre Sanae, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Sobre Sanae?, no comprendo primero dices que es una plática que tienes pendiente conmigo de hace muchos años y ahora mencionas a Sany, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?, respondió Kojiro confundido.

Muchísimo, porque tú y ella hace más de 9 años me destrozaron el corazón con su traición y ese dolor aún me sigue haciendo daño,….., decía Tsubasa con amargura.

¿Traición?, ¿de qué traición hablas?, pregunto confundido Kojiro.

¿Sanae y tu tenían algo en la escuela a pesar de pertenecer a escuelas rivales en el futbol?, dijo Tsubasa con rabia.

¡Qué estás diciendo¡ respondió alarmado Kojiro.

Niégame que tuvieron algo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Claro que lo niego, Sanae siempre ha sido una gran amiga para mí, no niego que es hermosa pero yo nunca la vi como algo más que amiga, siempre la admire por su valentía y carácter pero nada más, esa admiración, cariño y respeto hacia ella se incrementó más cuando a ella le salvo la vida a mi madre,….., decía Kojiro mientras Tsubasa escuchaba incrédulo lo que el moreno decía.

Luego de algunos minutos de haber asimilado todo lo que el moreno dijo Tsubasa con voz entrecortada respondió: Entonces todo fue una confusión mía, ella nunca me traiciono, ella nunca lo hizo pero yo estúpido cegado por los celos creí lo que quise creer.

Así es Tsubasa, yo siempre le tendré un cariño especial a Sanae porque ella evito que a mi madre muriera por esa descompensación, ella la encontró en la calle, la llevo al hospital y se hizo cargo de todo con sus ahorros, la cuido incluso en el hospital hasta que mi madre estuvo estable, mis hermanos estaban muy chicos y yo estaba en Okinawa obsesionado por encontrar un nuevo tiro con el que logre derrotarte cuando volví, me encontré con la noticia que mamá estaba internada, los médicos me dijeron que ya mi hermana se había hecho cargo de todo e incluso que se la había pasado junto a mamá, cuando supe quién era esa hermana que me había apoyado con mi madre me dije a mi mismo, estaré siempre agradecido contigo, le dije a Sanae que en cuanto pueda le devolvería todo lo que había gastado pero ella no quiso que le devolviera nada, ella sabía de mi situación económica en aquel entonces y pues no quiso recibirme un solo yen, desde ese día ella convirtió en una hermana para mí y yo para ella ya que nuestros lazos de amistad se fortalecieron mucho ya que mamá le tomo un gran cariño, incluso ella algunas veces la llamaba para invitarle a casa…., decía Kojiro.

Sin duda fui un idiota, yo pensé que ella y tu tenían algo, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Por lo que hablas de traición puedo notar que ustedes dos si tuvieron algo, ya decía yo que ustedes dos se traían algo oculto, dijo Kojiro con una ligera sonrisa.

Eso ya no importa, por mi estupidez y celos la perdí, ahora comprendo su reacción cuando la tilde de traicionera, ella no entendía a lo que me refería, bueno ya no tiene caso mirar hacia atrás, mi único consuelo será saber que no me traiciono contigo ni con nadie, no puedo culparla por rehacer su vida, ya no teníamos nada,…, decía Tsubasa con voz adolorida.

¿Te puedo dar un consejo?, dijo Kojiro.

Sí, claro, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Habla con Sanae, aunque ella dice que es feliz con el novio que tiene yo siento que ello no es totalmente cierto, algo me dice que ella no ha podido olvidarte aunque ella nunca me hablo de lo de ustedes como te dije yo siempre tuve mis sospechas de que ustedes dos sentían algo y la verdad no creo ser el único que las tenía, Tsubasa si aún sientes algo por ella búscala y aclara todo este mal entendido con ella, tal vez Sanae no ame tanto a su novio como te amo a ti y se aleje de él eso sí, tú tienes también que dejar a la chica con la que andas, dijo Kojiro.

Hablar con Sanae, decía Tsubasa en voz baja.

Si, podrías aprovechar las vacaciones para hablar con ella, al menos aclaren el mal entendido por el cual se separaron, te sentirás mejor si los haces, respondió Kojiro.

Si, tienes razón, aclare este mal entendido con ella, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

 **Al día siguiente: "Japón"**

Una castaña y un rubio se encontraban en restaurante esperando su pedido para desayunar cuando de repente se acercó un mesero a la mesa y coloco el pedido y un pastelito en forma de corazón con una frase frente a la castaña.

Es para usted señorita, dijo el mesero acercando el pastelito a la castaña antes de retirarse.

La castaña miraba incrédula lo que decía el pastelito mientras el rubio la miraba y sonreía.

¿Qué dices hermosa, aceptas?, dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa mientras la castaña lo miraba nerviosa.


	24. Ya es tarde: Un gran dolor en mi corazón

**Capítulo 23:** **"Ya es tarde: Un gran dolor en mi corazón"**

Un rubio miraba expectante a una castaña que miraba una y otra vez la pregunta que estaba escrita sobre el pequeño pastel en forma de corazón que estaba en la mesa.

Quería sorprenderte por ello le pedí a las personas encargadas de preparar los pasteles aquí que me hicieran uno especial para hoy, sé que debes estar pensando que es muy pronto que apenas nos estamos tratando pero el hecho de pedirte que te cases conmigo no significa que lo haremos en este momento, será dentro de uno meses tal vez cuando tenga nuevamente descanso, el objetivo de que dejemos de ser novios para ser prometidos es formar un vínculo más grande entre los dos…., decía el rubio siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

El vínculo ya existe, ya somos novios, dijo la castaña.

Si hermosa, eso es cierto pero necesitamos un vínculo mayor, me hubiera gustado hacer una fiesta muy grande para pedirle a tus padres tu mano pero como te dije apenas me quedan horas aquí, Sany tu misma dijiste que me extrañarías mucho, di que sí aceptas mi proposición y ahora mismo voy a hablar con tus padres para ponerle fecha a nuestro enlace, Sany yo nunca te lastimare el corazón, te hare inmensamente feliz, decía el rubio tomando las manos de la castaña.

Está bien acepto, respondió la castaña mientras pensaba: Karl es un gran chico, muy paciente y dulce conmigo, no quiero lastimarlo además sé que con el podre olvidarme de Tsubasa, además sino acepto a Karl lo más probable es que lo nuestro termine pues no creo que él quiera seguir a mi lado hasta esperar que yo decida aceptarlo, de ser así me quedare soltera para siempre.

¡Gracias hermosa, gracias¡ dijo Karl tomando un anillo que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para colocárselo a la castaña.

Luego de ello el rubio y la castaña desayunaron juntos y aprovechando el día libre de la castaña y las últimas horas del rubio en pueblo Japonés ambos decidieron ir a Shizuoka para que el rubio conozca a los padres de la castaña y hable con estos.

 **Shizuoka:**

Unos atónitos señores Nakazawa miraban a un rubio y a una castaña que estaban sentados frente a ellos en un sofá.

¿Novio hija?, decía la señora Nakazawa sorprendida.

Si mamá aunque en realidad ya somos más que novios somos prometidos, hoy Karl me pidió que me case con él y yo acepte, respondió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa.

¿En verdad hija?, pero ¿Y Sam?, dijo el señor Nakazawa confundido.

Hay papitos ahora les explico algo,…., decía la castaña sonriendo mientras les platicaba a sus padres sobre las mentiras que ella había inventado para que no la tilden de solterona.

 **Minutos después:**

Y eso es todo, decía Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Entonces Sam, es tu vecino mas no tu novio?, decía su padre con cara de confusión.

Así es papito, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Así es suegrito el verdadero novio y ahora prometido soy yo, por eso estoy aquí quiero hablarles sobre mis intenciones para con su bella hija…, decía Karl mientras los señores Nakazawa lo escuchaban con atención.

 **Italia:**

Una peli roja escuchaba atentamente lo que un joven de cabello negro le decía mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios.

Y es por eso que he decidido ir a Japón, decía Tsubasa.

Pues yo apoyo tu idea Tsuby, tienes que luchar por ella, claro siempre y cuando tú sientas que ella te sigue amando porque eso se siente en la voz, se nota en la mirada, decía la peli roja.

Si lo sé, por ello iré a Japón, la idea es tratar de recuperarla si aún tengo alguna opción de hacerlo, respondió Tsubasa.

Te acompañare y si es necesario que yo hable con ella para aclararle que lo nuestro es algo libre que las cosas que salen en las revistas son exageraciones de las personas que redactan los artículos, …, decía Ema siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

No Ema, tú ya habías hecho tus planes de viajar en ese crucero, hasta los boletos ya los tienes, respondió Tsubasa.

No importa Tsuby, los postergare para el próximo crucero además te recuerdo que también tengo tus boletos, en fin eso ya no importa sino que tu arregles ese mal entendido con ella, estoy segura que todo se solucionara Tsuby, mejor voy llamando a la línea aérea para que nos separen nuestros boletos, dijo la peli roja.

 **Japón: "Estación de trenes de Shizuoka"**

Un par de jóvenes caminaban hacia un tren mientras platicaban.

Tu padre parecía agente de la CIA con las preguntas, decía Karl sonriendo.

Disculpa a papá, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

No te preocupes lo entiendo eres su única hija, por ello te protege así pero lo bueno es que tus padres ya me conocen, ya saben de mis intenciones contigo y hasta ya tenemos fecha para nuestra boda. Cuando vayas a Alemania te presentare con mi familia, respondió el rubio mientras subía tras la castaña al tren.

Una vez que todos los pasajeros estaban en sus asientos el tren partió.

Solo me dará el tiempo para ir por mi equipaje, dijo el rubio con nostalgia.

No estés triste en 6 meses seremos esposos, decía la castaña con nostalgia.

Parece que no te alegrara la idea, dijo el rubio.

Claro que me alegra es solo que luche tanto por el ascenso y no estaré mucho tiempo en el cargo, respondió la castaña.

Sany, seguirás ejerciendo el periodismo en Alemania, yo me encargare de ello además estoy seguro que con tu talento rápidamente estarás en un buen cargo, dijo Schneider.

 **Horas después: "Aeropuerto internacional"**

Mientras una castaña despedía a su novio con un fuerte abrazo antes de que este aborde su vuelo en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en el aeropuerto de Turín una peli roja y un joven de cabello negro abordaban un avión con destino a Japón.

 **Al día siguiente: "Japón"**

Sanae platicaba con la asistente de su jefe en su oficina.

Esta hermoso Sanae, la verdad a todos nos sorprendiste con la noticia de que te casas y más por la persona con la que contraerás nupcias, decía la señora Hayashi mientras miraba el bello anillo de diamante de la castaña.

Si, la verdad jamás imagine que encontraría el amor en ese viaje, respondió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa.

Pues me alegro por ti muchacha aunque no niego que me dará tristeza cuando partas, eres como una hija para mí,….., decía la señora Hayashi al tiempo que la puerta sonó.

Toc toctoc

Adelante, dijo Sanae al tiempo que la puerta se abro y por ella entro el vigilante con un bello canasto de rosas rojas.

Lo trajeron para usted señorita Nakazawa, dijo el hombre de retirarse.

De seguro Karl dejo el pedido antes de partir, dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras tomaba la pequeña tarjeta que estaba en medio del canasto.

Bueno te dejo hija, dijo la señora Hayashi.

Si, respondió la castaña mientras sacaba del pequeño sobre una pequeña tarjeta que decía: **"Perdón"** y al pie de ella venia indicado el nombre de un lugar y una hora.

No comprendo, parece una cita pero además me pide perdón, ¿quién será el bromista que me ha enviado esto?, ¿debería ir a confirmar quién es?, pensó la castaña mientras miraba el hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar, la castaña tomo el mismo pero al hacerlo sintió su cuerpo desfallecer al ver el nombre de la persona que aparecía en la pantalla.

¡Tsubasa¡ ¿pero qué quiere Tsubasa llamándome?, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que impulsivamente contesto la llamada.

Sany, escucho la castaña.

Tsubasa, ¡hola¡ ¿a qué debo tu llamada?, decía nerviosa la castaña.

Estoy Tokio, ¿te llegaron mis rosas?, escucho la castaña, sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho.

Si, están muy lindas, no imagine que tú fueras el de las rosas, dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Sany, necesito hablar contigo, es asunto importante, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien, decía como autómata la castaña.

¿Dime a qué hora puedo pasar por la editorial?, escucho la castaña.

A la hora del almuerzo está bien, dijo la castaña antes de cortar la llamada al tiempo que giro su rostro hacia las rosas y dijo: Tsubasa, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, bueno tal vez tu ni imagines lo que ocasionas con solo hablarme, tras una pequeña pausa la castaña pareció reaccionar del shock en el que se encontraba: Quede con él a la hora del almuerzo, hay Dios Sanae, ¿Qué has hecho?.

 **Horas después:**

La castaña abría el décimo mensaje que le enviaba su amigo.

 **Sanae llevo más de media hora esperándote, ¿tuviste algún percance?**

 **Sany, ¡por favor contéstame¡**

 **Sany, es mi treceavo mensaje, ¿te sucedió algo?**

¿Qué hago?, no es justo que lo deje esperándome tanto tiempo, tal vez debería ir ver que es ese asunto importante que tiene que platicar conmigo. Si iré a verlo, dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

Sanae tomo sus llaves, su bolso y salió a paso rápido de la oficina a los pocos minutos ya estaba fuera junto al auto de su amigo.

Sany, que gusto verte, pensé que te había sucedido algo, decía Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a saludar a la castaña con un beso en la mejilla.

Pues, no, ya vez, estoy bien, dijo la castaña con calma.

Sube arrende un auto para poder estar más cómodo, decía Tsubasa mientras abría la puerta del auto.

 **1 hora después:**

El par de jóvenes estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa para dos en un discreto restaurante platicando mientras almorzaban juntos.

¿Por qué perdón?, dijo la castaña.

Estaba esperando esa pregunta, respondió Tsubasa.

No comprendo, dijo Sanae.

El verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí no es mi familia sino tú, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Yo?, dijo Sanae nerviosa.

Si tú, como te dije es un asunto muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo y por ello quise empezar pidiéndote perdón, perdón por no escucharte cuando debí, perdón por mi estúpida desconfianza, perdón por cada estupidez que te dije hace más de 9 años, perdón por haberte lastimado sin motivo, ahora sé que cometí un grave error, ahora sé que tú nunca me traicionaste con Hyuga….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Con Kojiro, ¿tu pensaste que te traicione con Kojiro?, decía Sanae con voz quebrada.

Si, sé que fui un idiota pero me deje llevar por los celos, todos me decían que te veían con él en situaciones comprometedoras,…., decía Tsubasa con voz quebrada mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña dijo: Ya no tiene caso hablar de ello, ya no tiene caso, ya no podemos arreglar nada, ya es tarde.

¿Te enamoraste de verdad de Sam?, dijo Tsubasa cuando de repente su vista se posó en la manos de la castaña al tiempo que sentía su corazón rompérsele en pedazos.

Lo de Sam es…, decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por su amigo.

¿Te casaras?, dijo Tsubasa con voz quebrada que pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

Si, dijo la castaña al tiempo que Tsubasa sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estan siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ muy en especial gracias a las personitas que comentan mis episodios, ello es muy valioso para mi.

Ahora que Tsubasa se entero del compromiso de Sanae ¿que hará?, descubrelo en los siguientes capitulos de "Tú Nombre".

La próxima actualización de la historia Dios mediante será el viernes.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	25. Tratando de Olvidarte

**Capítulo 24:** **"Tratando de olvidarte"**

Un joven de cabello negro se ponía de pie mientras dejaba unos billetes sobre una mesa mientras una castaña lo miraba con nostalgia.

Ya tengo que irme, te deseo lo mejor junto a él, solo quería pedirte perdón por el error que cometí hace más de 9 años, dijo Tsubasa tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Pero no has acabado lo que pediste, respondió la castaña con calma.

Ema me espera, tengo que ir con ella a Shizuoka, la presentare a mis padres, dijo Tsubasa en su dolor sin saber que con esas palabras lastimaba el corazón de la castaña.

Entonces ve con tu novia y no te preocupes por lo que paso hace 9 años, ello ya está olvidado, respondió la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Si, tienes razón, un gusto haberte visto Sany, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a darle un beso a la castaña lo más cerca que pudo de sus labios luego de ello se marchó con los latidos de su corazón acelerados y dejando a la castaña conmocionada por el momento.

Luego de algunos minutos de que Tsubasa salió, lo hizo la castaña quien abordo un auto para volver a la editorial.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa manejaba por las calles de Tokio mientras pensaba: Se casara, se casara con el tal Sam, me olvido, me dejo de amar, me dejo de amar, aunque merezco esto por estúpido, si lo merezco por estúpido.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa llego al hotel donde se estaba alojando al bajar del auto una peli roja que salía del hotel se acercó a él.

Justo iba de compras, pero dime Tsuby, ¿cómo te fue?, pregunto Ema con calma al ver el rostro de nostalgia del pelinegro.

Mal, me fue muy mal Ema, ya no hay un futuro para los dos, ella dejo de amarme, me olvido, se casara con otro, decía Tsubasa con voz quebrada.

¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro de ello?, pregunto Ema.

Si, si lo estoy, ella me lo dijo, hasta tiene un anillo de compromiso, Ema vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar un solo minuto más aquí, siento que moriré si sigo aquí, respondió Tsubasa con voz entrecortada.

Está bien Tsuby, vamos por las maletas ahora mismo llamo a la agencia de vuelos para que nos aparten el primer vuelo de regreso a España y de allí partimos en el crucero al Caribe aún estamos a tiempo por suerte retrasaron la partida del mismo por el oleaje, dijo Ema.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Editorial:**

Una cabizbaja castaña caminaba por unos pasillos hacia su oficina cuando de repente alguien le cortó el paso.

¿De dónde viene jefa?, dijo con ironía Aremi.

¡Hola Aremi¡ respondió la castaña con voz quebrada.

¿Qué te sucede?, dijo Aremi dejando su voz irónica cambiando a un tono de preocupación.

Quiero dormir, dormir mucho y pensar que todo lo que paso hoy fue solo un sueño, respondió la castaña.

¿A qué te refieres?, ¿tuviste algún problema con los de la televisora?, si necesitas apoyo solo dímelo, después de todo a pesar de nuestras diferencias, somos un equipo, ¿no?, dijo Aremi.

Si así es, no tuve ningún problema con los de la televisora pues aún ni voy a verlos, la verdad no sé si tenga cabeza para ir allá no me siento bien, respondió la castaña.

Si gustas yo voy, ya sabes cuando tú te cases y te vayas a Alemania, el jefe me dijo que yo ocupare tu lugar entonces creo que sería bueno ir preparándome desde ahora, dijo Aremi.

Ve Aremi, ve tú, te lo agradeceré mucho, respondió la castaña no dándole mayor importancia al comentario de la joven.

Bien, veras que lo hare bien, gracias por la confianza, dijo Aremi antes de que la castaña entrara a su oficina.

La castaña al cerrar la puerta, soltó en llanto mientras pensaba: No comprendo, ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer nuevamente en mi vida cuando creí que te estaba olvidando?, ¿Por qué Tsubasa?, una cosa es ser amigos otra que vuelvas a desenterrar nuestro pasado, no tiene sentido pedirme perdón por algo que ya no podemos remediar, es absurdo, es absurdo.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa y Ema abordaban un avión mientras platicaban.

En cuanto lleguemos a España nos vamos directo al terminar marítimo para empezar nuestro crucero querido, dijo la peli roja.

Perfecto Ema, respondió con voz melancólica Tsubasa.

Cambia esa carita Tsuby, ya verás que en el crucero te divertirás mucho tanto que se te olvidara todo lo que has pasado estos días, decía Ema sonriendo.

Eso espero, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una deprimida castaña que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar hablaba por teléfono con su prometido.

No comprendo hermosa, ¿Por qué no quieres conectarte por video llamada?, escucho la castaña.

Ya te dije Karl estoy horrible por culpa de la gripa, tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados, decía la castaña.

Aun enferma debes seguir viéndote hermosa, Sanae no me hagas esto tú a mí si me estás viendo, yo quiero ver tu bella sonrisa porque aunque estés resfriada tu sonrisa de seguro sigue siendo bella, decía el rubio.

Está bien, está bien me conectare como video llamada pero luego no vayas a asustarte, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

No, claro que no hermosa, escucho la castaña mientras activaba la video llamada.

Allí me tienes, ¿ya puedes verme?, dijo la castaña forzando una sonrisa.

Pues yo te veo igual de bella,…., decía el rubio mientras la castaña al escuchar lo que el rubio le decía parecía olvidarse de su dolor.

 **Días después:**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco bebiendo una copa de licor mientras estaba acompañado de un par de rubias de diminutas prendas mientras a lo lejos una peli roja lo observaba con nostalgia.

A ver chicas, díganme ¿quién de ustedes es la más leal?, decía Tsubasa con voz de ebrio mientras topaba su copa con la copa que sostenían cada una de las rubias.

Las dos cariño, las dos, dijeron las jóvenes acariciando el rostro de Tsubasa.

Pues eso está bien, ¿y no son ce….celo….sas?, pregunto Tsubasa

No mi vida, nos gusta compartir todo por algo somos gemelas, dijeron las rubias simultáneamente mientras sonreían de manera coqueta al tiempo que la peli roja caminaba hacia ellos.

Vaya chicas, muy sinceras, saben yo también seré sincero con ustedes, yo estoy tomando por despecho, si, por despecho, la mujer que amo se casara con otro y todo por mi estupidez…, decía el ebrio.

No, no digas eso hermoso, es más que te parece si nosotras te ayudamos a olvidar las penas, dijo una de las rubias de manera sexy.

Si chico hermoso, ya verás que….., decía la otra rubia cuando la peli roja llego junto a ellos.

Este hombre tiene dueña por lo tanto aléjense de él zorras, dijo con firmeza Ema.

No, lo sabíamos, disculpa, dijeron las gemelas saliendo despavoridas del lugar.

Ja ja ja, Ema pareces madrastra, decía el ebrio riendo.

Creo que ya fue mucha fiesta por hoy Tsubasa, vamos al camarote, estas muy borracho, dijo la peli roja tomándolo del brazo.

Pero Ema tú me dijiste que aquí me divertiría a lo grande, que ni me acordaría de ella y ahora me vienes a echar en cara mi alegría, decía Tsubasa mientras caminaba tambaleante junto a la peli roja.

Mira Tsubasa bebiendo no arreglaras nada, aquí puedes pasarla muy bien sin necesidad de beber, no al menos tanto, eres una figura pública además hay mucha chica aprovechada aquí, creo que solo podrás divertirte con ellas nada más, respondió la peli roja.

Ya mamá, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Mira Tsubasa, no estoy de humor para tus burlas, no se me hace nada gracioso verte en ese estado, en cuanto lleguemos al camarote te me bañas o duermes en el piso, dijo Ema con firmeza.

 **Horas después: "Camarote"**

Hay mi cabecita, decía Tsubasa.

Vaya al fin despiertas, pensé que dormirías hasta el siguiente día, respondió Ema mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas al joven de cabello negro.

¡Gracias Ema¡ y disculpa por lo que te haya hecho pasar, dijo Tsubasa.

Ya olvidemos eso, solo no vuelvas a beber como hoy, respondió Ema.

No lo hare, lo prometo, dijo Tsubasa.

Aquí nos divertiremos en los juegos, en la piscina, en las tiendas, ya lo veras,…, decía Ema mientras Tsubasa la escuchaba con atención.

 **3 semanas después: "Alemania"**

Un rubio recibía a una castaña con un efusivo abrazo en el aeropuerto.

Pensé que bromeabas cuando me dijiste que vendrías visitarme, dijo Karl.

Yo no bromeo Karl, yo cumplo, te dije que vendría a visitarte aprovechando los tres días de descanso que me dieron, si bien solo estaré un día creo que podemos pasarlo maravilloso, ¿no?, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Si hermosa, lo pasaremos increíble, ya lo veras, respondió Karl.

 **Crucero:**

Una peli roja y un joven de cabello negro se encontraban jugando en una mesa de billar.

Solo una, solo una, decía Ema mientras golpeaba suavemente con un taco una pequeña bolita.

Tsubasa y Ema miraban la trayectoria de la bola al igual que las otras personas que estaban jugando con ellos en la misma mesa.

Entro, entro, ganamos, ganamos, dijo Ema abrazando a Tsubasa de manera efusiva.

Si, si ganamos, respondió Tsubasa.

Jóvenes pasen a reclamar su premio, dijo el encargado de los juegos.

Sí, claro, dijeron Ema y Tsubasa a la vez.

 **Alemania:**

Una castaña y un rubio se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante cenando mientras platicaban.

Mis padres quedaron encantados contigo hermosa, mamá me dijo que estará contando los días para tenerte aquí en Alemania, decía Karl.

Tu madre es encantadora al igual que tu familia, respondió la castaña.

¿Y yo también soy encantador?, pregunto Karl.

Si, si lo eres respondió la castaña sonriendo.

 **Barco:**

Un joven de cabello negro miraba el mar mientras pensaba: Ya se va a cumplir un mes desde que me embarque en este barco tratando de olvidarte, un mes desde que mi corazón se quebró por completo al saber que te casaras con otro, pero la vida sigue no puedo decaer como dice Ema, Ema ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, si bien entre ella y yo ya no hay intimidad hay mucha confianza y cariño, ella es como una hermana para mí, siempre me está cuidando y aconsejando sino fuera por ella no hubiera podido sobreponerme aquella terrible noticia, espero y algún día Ema encuentre a alguien que la ame como lo merece y sobre todo que la comprenda y no la juzgue porque ella es una gran chica.

Interrumpo tus pensamientos, dijo Ema al llegar junto al joven de cabello negro.

No Ema, no, respondió Tsubasa.

Te traje un refresco, dijo la peli roja mientras le entregaba el mismo a Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

En tres días estaremos de regreso, ¿ya lo superaste?, dijo Ema con calma.

Si Ema, creo que ya lo entendí, la vida sigue como dices tú, respondió Tsubasa.

Así es querido, la vida sigue, dijo Ema sonriendo.


	26. Una llamada que puede cambiarlo todo

**Capítulo 25:** **"Una llamada que puede cambiarlo todo"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que el crucero había terminado. Tsubasa y Ema ya estaban de vuelta en España, cada quien abocado a sus actividades. Tsubasa había vuelto a entrenar con su equipo que se estaba preparando para el inicio no solo del torneo local sino para un campeonato internacional en el cual participaría. Tsubasa había decidido concentrarse en su carrera futbolística para tratar de evitar pensar en la castaña.

Por su parte, Sanae también se encontraba ya en su país dedicándose a su trabajo, ella a pesar de que sentía por su prometido un cariño muy especial seguía pensando en Tsubasa y más cada vez que escuchaba alguna noticia sobre el en su oficina, ya que ella era la encargada de revisar todo el material periodístico que se emitiría luego ya sea en la revista, en la radio o en la televisora de la compañía.

 **Japón: "Oficina de Sanae"**

Una castaña revisaba en una computadora un informe que una joven de lentes le mostraba.

Y ese es el contenido de la nota que pasaremos en la televisión, por supuesto también hay videos de ellos en sus actividades de vacaciones, en cuanto termine de editarla se la paso, la nota la titularemos, "Las vacaciones de los futbolistas más reconocidos del país", decía la joven de lentes.

Pues será una nota muy divertida para la sección de deportes, has hecho un buen trabajo siguiendo a nuestros futbolistas locales, ya puedes retirarte, respondió Sanae.

¡Gracias señorita Nakazawa¡ pero quiero hacerle una consulta antes de retirarme, dijo la joven de lentes.

Si dime, respondió la castaña con calma.

Una amiga mía también reportera pero que trabaja para un medio internacional me dio una información que no sé si sea correcta difundirla aquí en nuestro país, decía la joven de lentes.

¿Qué tipo de información?, dijo la castaña intrigada.

Es sobre Tsubasa Ozora, respondió la joven sin notar el nerviosismo que provoco en su jefa al mencionar ese nombre.

Sobre Tsubasa, dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa.

Si jefa, lo que pasa es que ella viajo por sus vacaciones en un crucero y en este casualmente estaba el acompañado por supuesto de su multimillonaria novia….., decía la joven siendo interrumpida por la castaña.

Nosotros somos una compañía deportiva, solo nos abocamos a hablar de los deportes y por allí una mínima nota de algo de entretenimiento como por ejemplo la nota que me presentaste, hablar más de la vida de un futbolista no nos incumbe a nosotros dejémosle esa labor a la prensa de espectáculos por favor, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Si, señorita Nakazawa comprendo, disculpe, no empleare la información que tengo en mi nota pero tampoco se la pasare a nadie más, dijo la joven de lentes.

Me parece bien, respondió la castaña.

Con su permiso, dijo la joven de lentes mientras pensaba: La información que tengo es muy valiosa como para difundirla así por así. Tal parece que la relación de Tsubasa Ozora y Ema De Las Casas es solo un formulismo pues ambos en ese crucero hicieron lo que quisieron con sus vidas, en fin, lo mejor es guardarme esa información para mí al igual que mi amiga después de todo Tsubasa Ozora es el ídolo de todos en nuestro país y si estuvo perdiéndose en licor por un mal de amor como dice mi amiga nadie más lo sabrá.

Una vez que la joven de lentes salió de la oficina de la castaña, esta abrió una pequeña cajuela de su escritorio, saco un par de pastillas, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se las tomo mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué me sigue causando daño el escuchar tu nombre?, ¿Por qué?.

 **España:**

Una peli roja entraba molesta a un departamento mientras un joven de cabello negro la miraba intrigado.

¿Qué te pasa Ema?, tu llamada me dejo preocupado, decía Tsubasa mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se filtró una información en la prensa que podría dañar tu carrera y la mía, por suerte esta información llego a un amigo mío que trabaja en una televisora y al ver de qué se trataba la nota se puso en contacto conmigo para entregarme el video y todas las copias de él, respondió Ema molesta.

Pero si se solucionó todo ¿Por qué sigues molesta?, dijo con calma Tsubasa.

Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto, por suerte mi amigo pidió a la persona que le dio el video todas las copias de este y le hizo firmar un documento en el cual se compromete a no decir nada sobre el contenido del video. Nos firmaron el crucero, a ti bebiendo licor, besuqueándote con otras mujeres y diciendo que te habían traicionado y que yo solo era una hermana para ti y a mi bailando de lo más feliz con otro y otras cosas más que no vale la pena mencionar, respondió Ema.

Bueno Ema, tal vez sea mejor aclarar a todos que ya no tenemos nada así nadie se atreverá a juzgarnos por nuestro actuar, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo aclaremos cuando sea el momento Tsuby por ahora no, mejor apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tu entrenamiento por mi culpa yo me quedo aquí a esperar a los encargados de la limpieza, respondió Ema.

 **2 meses después: "Japón"**

Un apuesto rubio que sostenía un hermoso ramo de rosas entraba a la oficina de una castaña causando sorpresa en ella.

¡Karl¡ dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie para ir a su encuentro.

Aquí me tienes hermosa, aproveche el descanso de esta semana de mi equipo en la liga para venir a verte, respondió el rubio antes de besar los labios de la castaña.

Pues me da gusto que estés aquí, dijo Sanae al romper el beso.

Ando contando los segundos, minutos, días, semanas y meses que restan para que seas mi esposa, mi madre y mi padre vendrán estos días a Japón para ponerse en contacto con tus padres para ultimar los detalles de la boda, dijo Karl mientras le daba besos en el rostro a la castaña.

Ya falta poco, respondió la castaña.

Si, solo un poco más de dos meses y serás la señora Schneider y mi mujer, dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Acabo mi informe y vamos a tomar algo, dijo la castaña para evitar responder a su prometido.

Si mi amor, yo me siento por aquí, no te pienso interrumpir, decía el rubio sonriendo.

 **España:**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba guardando sus chimpunes en su maletín cuando de repente su celular empezó a timbrar.

¿Quién puede ser?, dijo Tsubasa sacando su celular de su maletín pero al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba se sorprendió.

¡Genzo¡ dijo extrañado Tsubasa al contestar.

Sí, soy yo Tsubasa, a los tiempos ¿verdad?, decía riendo el joven de gorra a través de la línea telefónica.

Si a los tiempo, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida ingrato?, respondió Tsubasa.

Oye, oye, que tanto reclamo, si tú tampoco te has comunicado conmigo a las justas hemos hablado cuando nos convocan, decía Genzo riendo.

Si es cierto, disculpa, es que a veces no hay tiempo, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, lo se amigo, lo sé, pero ahora como es mi libre pues tengo mucho tiempo además tuve un sueño muy extraño en el aparecías tú, te vi muy mal en mis sueños amigo tanto que me desperté y ya no pude volver a conciliar el sueño de la preocupación entonces me dije en cuanto amanezca lo llamo, tal vez algo le está pasando a mi gran amigo Tsubasa, decía Genzo.

No, no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Y del corazón?, te lo pregunto porque por aquí por Alemania ha corrido un rumor de que lo tuyo y lo de la hermosa Ema De Las Casas acabo, dijo Genzo.

Sí, eso es cierto, aunque aún no lo hemos confirmado ante la prensa, en realidad lo mío y lo de Ema como pareja término hace mucho pero ella sigue siendo mi gran amiga como una hermana para mí pero ahora dime tú, ¿ya alguien te cazo?, pregunto Tsubasa sonriendo.

No, claro que no amigo, prefiero disfrutar aun mi soltería, somos jóvenes aun, tu comprendes ello ¿verdad?, decía Genzo riendo.

Si amigo claro que te comprendo, respondió Tsubasa.

Sin embargo hay personas que no les importa aun disfrutar más de su vida, supongo que es porque encontraron a la pareja perfecta para ellos como es el caso de Karl, dijo Genzo.

¿Karl?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si Schneider, se casa amigo en un poco más de dos meses se casa y ni siquiera imaginas con quien, decía Genzo sonriendo.

Pues no, como voy a conocer a su novia si de seguro es Alemana, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Claro que no amigo su prometida porque ya está pedida por él y los padres de ambos ya andan con los preparativos de la boda es conocida nuestra, ni imaginar que la condenada niña nos engañó a todos con la mentira que tenía novio bueno tal vez lo hacía para espantar un poco a los galanes ya que es muy bella, decía Genzo.

¿De quién hablas Genzo?, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que empezaba a sentir una terrible opresión en su pecho sin saber porque.

De Sanae amigo, de Sanae, ella es la prometida de Karl, respondió Genzo haciendo que Tsubasa sintiera su cuerpo desfallecer.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, ¿sigues en línea?, escucho el joven de cabello negro tras algunos minutos de silencio.

Eso es imposible, su novio es Sam, con él se casara, dijo Tsubasa tratando de sonar calmado.

Sam es solo un amigo suyo, nunca tuvo nada con él, no entendiste lo que te dije, parece que se inventó a ese novio para espantar a todos los galanes pero Karl logro conquistarla, él se enamoró de ella cuando Sany vino a Alemania a hacerle una entrevista luego él fue a Japón aprovechando que el torneo aquí acabo antes de tiempo, estuvo un mes allá pero fue suficiente para conquistarla, sin duda debe ser el destino, ¿no?, ni pensar que yo quería conquistarla también,…., decía Genzo.

Apenas llevan meses de novios y ya se van a casar, decía Tsubasa.

El amor a veces es algo loco, dijo Genzo.

No, ella no se casa por amor, se casa por despecho, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Por despecho?, dijo intrigado Genzo.

Si, por despecho pero yo tengo que solucionar esto, ella no puede casarse con él, ella no puede casarse con él, decía Tsubasa.

Tsubasa no comprendo, ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?, pregunto Genzo.

Yo amo a Sanae, la ame desde que la conocí, tuve un corto romance con ella en la secundaria pero este término por mi culpa por un estúpido mal entendido, yo trate de olvidarla en cada una de mis relaciones pasajeras pero nunca pude lograrlo, nunca deje de amarla y ella tampoco ha podido dejar de amarme, nadie puede amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo, ella solo esta ilusionada con Karl, yo estoy seguro que es así por ello no voy a permitir que se case con él no lo voy a permitir, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Amigo, no sé qué decirte, tal vez estés equivocado y ella si lo ame, decía Genzo.

No, no lo ama, no lo ama, me niego a aceptar ello, me niego a aceptarlo, gracias por tu llamada, gracias por decírmelo, voy a luchar por ella, voy a luchar por el amor de mi vida, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Pues entonces no me queda más que desearte suerte, escucho Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Sanae volverás a mí, volverás a mí.


	27. Volviendo a ti: Remordimiento

**Capítulo 26:** **"Volviendo por ti: Remordimiento"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba en la oficina del presidente del club hablando con este.

Permiso, decía un hombre de cabello cenizo y bigote.

Sí, señor tengo que viajar Japón, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré allá por ello no le puedo dar una fecha de retorno, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Acaso le paso algo a alguno de tus padres?, dijo el presidente del club preocupado.

No, claro que no, respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces no comprendo, ¿Por qué quieres volver a tu país si estamos en medio de un campeonato no solo local sino también internacional?, dijo con firmeza el presidente del club.

Es por algo personal, algo que es muy importante para mí y tengo que solucionarlo, respondió Tsubasa.

Solo porque eres un gran aporte para nuestro equipo y porque es la primera vez que me pides un favor te daré una semana para que vayas a tu país y resuelvas lo que tengas que resolver, ni un día más, ¿entendido?, dijo con firmeza el hombre de cabello cenizo.

Si entendido, ¡gracias, muchas gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa antes de salir a la velocidad de un rayo de la oficina.

Tsubasa salió lo más rápido que pudo del club y abordo su auto al tiempo que marcaba un número en su celular.

Dime hermoso, escucho Tsubasa.

Ema, necesito tu ayuda, dijo Tsubasa.

Para que Tsuby, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, respondió la peli roja.

Si lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces por ello te llamo, necesito que con ayuda de tus contactos me consigas un pasaje para Tokio en el primer vuelo que salga, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la peli roja.

¿Para Tokio?, dijo confundida la peli roja.

Si, Ema, es una historia muy larga, solo te digo que tengo que luchar por el amor de mi vida por eso voy a Tokio a impedir que ella cometa un error, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien, ahora te consigo el boleto y voy inmediatamente a tu departamento llevándote el mismo para que me expliques mejor las cosas, dijo Ema.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

 **1 hora después: "Departamento de Tsubasa"**

Una peli roja le entregaba un sobre con su boleto al joven de cabello negro.

¡Gracias¡ ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo?, dijo Tsubasa.

En dos horas, creo que tienes el tiempo suficiente para explicarme que está sucediendo, luego yo te llevo al aeropuerto, respondió la peli roja.

Está bien te lo contare, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Japón:**

Una castaña platicaba con un rubio por video llamada.

Si mi hermosa ganamos el partido de hoy pero no fue nada fácil, pero cuéntame tu amor, ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?, decía el rubio.

Disculpa que no haya podido verlo pero hoy tuve un día bastante agitado, tuve que ir a la televisora y a la radio a ver como se estaba trabajando allá….., respondía la castaña.

 **Minutos después:**

Si y eso me dijo mamá, decía Sanae.

Pues si no se consigue fecha para el mes que teníamos pensado casarnos podríamos adelantarlo un poco en vez de atrasarlo, ¿no lo crees amor?, preguntaba un rubio.

Pues no sabría que decirte, pues aun no tengo mi vestido listo, respondió nerviosa la castaña.

Eso no es problema mi amor, lo puedes pedir por catálogo de otro país para que te lo envíen, hay muchas casas de novias internacionales, piénsalo amor, podríamos adelantar nuestra boda para dentro de unas semanas, no más, total será algo íntimo y privado, solo con nuestros mejores amigos y familiares, ¿no?, dijo Karl.

Sí, creo que es mejor así, no quiero a toda la prensa de espectáculos sobre nosotros, si bien yo soy periodista no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de las personas más de lo debido, contesto la castaña.

Por eso me gustas, sabes respetar la privacidad del otro, de igual manera hermosa piénsalo, si aún hay algunas fechas disponibles para este mes o para inicios del próximo podemos elegir alguna de una vez, dijo Karl.

Lo pensare, respondió la castaña.

 **España:**

Una peli roja miraba sorprendida a un joven de cabello negro tras lo que este le había contado.

Di algo Ema, dijo Tsubasa al ver el rostro de la peli roja.

Pues no me esperaba algo así, respondió Ema.

¿Acaso te afecta que Karl se case?, dijo Tsubasa.

No, claro que no, Karl es pasado para mí, lo que me sorprende es que al fin quieras luchar por el amor, ello me llena de alegría Tsubasa, respondió Ema.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer, más bien antes de que vaya a dejarte al aeropuerto quiero que me prometas algo, dijo con firmeza la peli roja.

Dime, respondió Tsubasa.

No volverás a España hasta que no hayas conseguido que ella acepte que también te ama porque yo al igual que tu estoy segura que ella no está enamorada de Karl, solo debe estar confundida, dijo Ema.

No volverá hasta que ella no rompa con Karl y vuelva hacer mi novia, ese es mi objetivo Ema, Sanae no va a cometer el error de casarse con alguien a quien no ama, respondió Tsubasa.

Me parece bien, ahora si vamos, vamos de una vez al aeropuerto, dijo la peli roja mientras Tsubasa asentía.

 **Horas después: "Avión"**

Tsubasa miraba su reloj mientras pensaba: Como llegare en el día iré a esperarla a su trabajo, de hecho se sorprenderá cuando me vea pero esa es la idea sorprenderla, pensaba Tsubasa mientras cerraba sus ojos por el cansancio.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El avión procedente de España aterrizaba en suelo japonés.

Ya estoy aquí, pensó Tsubasa mientras una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios, a los pocos minutos la puerta del avión se abrió para que los pasajeros empiecen a bajar.

Tsubasa bajo con su pequeña maleta en la mano luego de ello camino presuroso hacia la salida del aeropuerto y abordo un taxi mientras le pedía al chofer que lo lleve al hotel donde pensaba hospedarse.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una hermosa castaña terminaba de alistarse mientras se miraba a un espejo al tiempo que pensaba: Adelantar la boda, la verdad a mí me da lo mismo que se retrase o se adelante, solo quiero hacer feliz a Karl, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, si tal vez sea mejor adelantar la fecha, total Aremi puede tomar mi lugar cuando sea, ella está muy capacitada para ser la nueva jefa de prensa.

Una vez que la castaña termino de arreglarse, tomo su cartera, sus llaves y salió de su habitación.

 **1 hora después:**

Una castaña bajaba de un auto al tiempo que un joven de cabello negro se acercaba a ella.

Sanae, escucho la castaña sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mientras giraba su rostro lentamente.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Sí, soy yo, necesito hablar contigo con urgencia por ello he venido desde España, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Hablar conmigo, ¿de qué?, pregunto la castaña intrigada mientras empezó a caminar hacia la editorial.

De algo personal, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Estoy en horario de trabajo Tsubasa, si gustas platicamos lo que quieras pero en mi hora de almuerzo, respondió la castaña.

No Sanae, tenemos que hablarlo ahora, no puedo esperar hasta ese momento por el señor Nakamura no te preocupas hable con el antes de salir a esperarte, me dijo que te tomes la mañana, dijo Tsubasa.

El señor Nakamura me dio la mañana, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Si, como te dije yo hablé con él, le dije que a cambio le autografiaría algunas playeras, respondió Tsubasa.

Vaya, todos los futbolistas son iguales, todo lo resuelven con su fama, dijo la castaña con molestia.

Veo que conoces muy bien a los futbolistas, respondió Tsubasa con ironía.

Solo lo necesario, en fin ¿A dónde iremos para que me digas eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?, la verdad me intriga ello, dijo la castaña.

Acompáñame, respondió Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a un taxi.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras de Tsubasa con el chofer este abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que la castaña suba al mismo luego lo hizo el.

 **1 hora después:**

El auto se detuvo frente a una bella playa.

¿Qué hacemos aquí Tsubasa?, dijo la castaña mientras el joven cancelaba el taxi.

Aquí hablaremos, respondió Tsubasa bajando del auto mientras miraba a la castaña.

Señorita, baje, tengo que hacer otro servicio, dijo el chofer.

¡Eh, si, si¡ respondió la castaña antes de bajar.

Disculpa que te haya traído a un lugar tan distante pero como te dije es un asunto urgente y delicado lo que necesito hablar contigo y para ello necesito privacidad, decía Tsubasa.

Pero estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, ¿Cómo volveremos?, aquí casi no pasan autos, dijo la castaña.

No te preocupes por ello ahora, yo te llevare de vuelta, respondió Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a la castaña a tomar sus manos.

¿Qué haces?, dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Solo quiero confirmar algo, respondió Tsubasa antes de darle un sorpresivo beso en los labios a la castaña.

Sanae no comprendía lo que sucedía y lo peor de todo era que cuando Tsubasa poso sus labios sobre los de ella está dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos correspondió el beso inmediatamente.

Tsubasa al notar que su beso fue correspondido sujeto con sus brazos de la cintura a la castaña para apegarla a él pero esa simple acción pareció sacar a la castaña de su ensueño quien con sus manos empujo el cuerpo del joven y camino hacia un costado mientras trataba de regular su respiración al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas.

Sanae, no te cases, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia ella para tratar de abrazarla.

No lo hagas, no lo hagas, dijo la castaña antes de echar a correr dejando desconcertado al joven de cabello negro que demoro algunos minutos para echar a correr tras de ella.

La castaña corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás, antes de que Tsubasa le de alcance tomo un taxi y partió en este mientras pensaba: Karl no merece esto, no merece mi traición además ¿que se cree Tsubasa para venir así de repente y besarme?, ¿que se cree?, además él tiene novia debería respetarla y yo debería respetar al mío, no debí corresponder a su beso, no debí.

Mientras la castaña iba en un auto sumida en sus pensamientos en otro auto iba Tsubasa también pensando: No me equivoque, hice lo correcto al besarla así pude comprobar que ella aun me ama ahora mi tarea será hacer que ella se dé cuenta del error que está cometiendo, si eso hare, eso hare.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia Tsubasa x Sanae¡ la cual la escribo con mucho cariño para todo aquel que guste leerla.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	28. Ya es tarde: Déjame ser feliz

**Capítulo 27:** **"Ya es tarde: Déjame ser feliz"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un par de autos se detenían frente a un edificio al tiempo que un par de jóvenes abrían la puerta de los mismos.

¡Gracias¡ dijo una castaña bajando de un auto tras cancelar al chofer el costo de su carrera al tiempo que de otro auto un joven de cabello negro bajaba también y al ver a la castaña caminar hacia el edificio donde vivía acelero sus pasos para llegar junto a ella.

Sanae espera, dijo Tsubasa tomándola del brazo.

Suéltame, dijo la castaña con molestia y a la vez firmeza.

No, no lo hare, aún no hemos hablado, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, nada, dijo Sanae mientras forcejeaba para librarse de su agarre.

Claro que tenemos que hablar Sany, estas cometiendo un grave error, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

El que está cometiendo un error aquí eres tú, en vez de estar aquí molestándome deberías estar con tu novia, respondió la castaña con amargura.

Lo mío con Ema termino hace algunos meses, dijo Tsubasa con calma mirando la reacción de la castaña.

¿Ter….mi….mi….no?, decía nerviosa la castaña mientras su semblante mostraba confusión.

Si, terminamos poco después que tú volviste a Japón tras hacerme la entrevista, ¿quieres saber porque terminamos?, dijo Tsubasa mirando a los ojos a la castaña poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

No, respondió la castaña con firmeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia un costado al tiempo que Tsubasa la tomaba de los brazos.

Sanae sé que cometí un gran error al no escucharte cuando tu decías que no me habías traicionado, sé que a partir de ese día eche a la basura todo nuestro amor pero también sé que a pesar de todo lo que hice para olvidarte no pude hacerlo, Genzo se comunicó conmigo hace algunos días, el me dio una noticia que no pensé escuchar nunca en mi vida pero que a la vez me devolvió la esperanza de poder recuperarte, decía Tsubasa con calma.

No comprendo a que te refieres además lo nuestro ya es pasado, dijo la castaña lo más segura que pudo.

No lo creo tú me sigues amando, si no me amaras no hubieras estado tanto tiempo sola, mucho menos te hubieras inventado un novio para que nadie te juzgue,….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

¿Quién te dijo todo eso?, pregunto Sanae con molestia.

Genzo, es lo sabe por tu actual prometido, alguien al que solo estas usando para olvidarte de mí, respondió Tsubasa.

Tu que sabes de mis sentimientos, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo, lo sentí en el beso que nos dimos Sany, fue un beso correspondido, no niegues más el amor que me tienes, respondió Tsubasa.

Ya no hay amor, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

No seas terca Sany, no cometas un error, tú no amas a Karl, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

La castaña guardo silencio por unos minutos al tiempo que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un rubio y una castaña se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile del restaurante música lenta.

Sanae, decía despacio el rubio al oído de la castaña.

¿Dime?, respondió la castaña con calma.

No me quedan muchas semanas aquí en tu país por ello tengo que aprovechar al máximo los minutos u horas que me regales hermosa pero quisiera disfrutarlos más, quisiera que lo nuestro no sea solo una amistad, tu sabes que me gustas, te lo dije ya hace algunos días, también sabes que quiero que seas mi novia, yo sé que tu necesitabas tiempo para tratarme pero creo que esta más de una semana juntos ya fue suficiente, Sanae permite ser tu novio, dijo Karl deteniendo sus movimientos de baile para tomar las manos de la castaña.

Es que…., decía la castaña siendo interrumpida por el rubio.

Sanae, sé que debes tener temor por la distancia que abra entre los dos cuando yo vuelva a Alemania pero yo sé que podremos mantener un noviazgo a distancia además yo vendré a verte cada mes, eres una mujer hermosa y sé que no puedo dejarte mucho tiempo sola…., decía el rubio mientras la castaña pensaba en la propuesta del rubio.

Sanae hermosa, ¿Qué dices?, decía el rubio al no recibir respuesta de la castaña.

Acepto, acepto ser tu novia, respondió la castaña con firmeza.

¡Gracias, gracias Sanae hermosa¡ no te vas a arrepentir, dijo Karl al tiempo que tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella al tiempo que de los ojos de la castaña salían unas lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloras?, dijo Karl intrigado al romper el beso.

De alegría, de alegría pues hoy gracias a ti he vuelto a abrirle las puertas al amor, solo te pido que no lastimes mi corazón, respondió la castaña con voz entrecortada.

No, claro que no lo lastimare hermosa, como sé que tú tampoco lastimaras el mío, esa será nuestra promesa nunca lastimarnos, ¿te parece?, dijo el rubio abrazando a la castaña mientras le depositaba un beso sobre sus cabellos.

Sí, me parece, dijo Sanae.

Ya no llores, a mi lado serás muy feliz, ya lo veras, dijo el rubio.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

No puedo traicionarlo, él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, tan detallista, el no merece que lo lastime, no lo merece, pensaba la castaña.

Sanae, Sanae, escucho la castaña.

Ya es tarde Tsubasa, déjame ser feliz por favor, déjame ser feliz, dijo la castaña librándose del agarre del joven de cabello negro para entrar corriendo al edificio donde vivía.

No, no es tarde Sany, no lo es, comprendo que estés aturdida ahora, dejare que te tranquilices un poco y volveré a buscarte para que volvamos a platicar, decía Tsubasa en voz baja mientras veía alejarse a la castaña.

Tsubasa camino hacia el paradero y abordo un taxi para que lo lleve al hotel donde se estaba alojando mientras tanto la castaña entraba a su departamento con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

Ya es tarde, tarde, muy tarde, yo no puedo traicionarlo, no puedo quebrarle el corazón, no puedo, decía la castaña al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Debido a la insistencia del mismo la castaña lo saco de su bolso y al ver el nombre de su prometido dijo con nostalgia: Karl.

La castaña se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con la palma de su mano luego de ello contesto la llamada de su prometido.

¡Hola cariño¡ que gusto escucharte, dijo la castaña tratando de sonar calmada.

Necesitaba oír tu voz amor, la verdad cada día que pasa te conviertes en una necesidad para mí, respondió Karl a través de la línea telefónica.

Eres un adulador, dijo la castaña.

Solo contigo porque te amo, respondió Karl haciendo que el corazón de la castaña se oprimiera aún más.

¿Estás en tu casa?, dijo Sanae tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Si, aún estoy en casa, la verdad llamaba para saber si lo pensaste, decía el rubio.

¿Pensar?, dijo la castaña.

Si, lo del adelanto de nuestra boda, sabes yo hablé con mi entrenador y le comente si en lo posible me podrían dar permiso si decido adelantar mi boda para dentro de un par de semanas y él me dijo que si me dará el permiso, claro si tu aceptas la propuesta del adelanto nuestra luna de miel se postergaría para dentro de un par de meses pero ya te tendría aquí en Alemania,…., decía el rubio mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

A ti te hace feliz la idea de adelantar nuestra boda, ¿verdad?, dijo la castaña.

Si hermosa, porque te tendría ya conmigo, respondió el rubio.

 **Mientras tanto: "Hotel"**

Tsubasa platicaba por teléfono con Ema.

Así como te digo Ema ella no acepto que me ama, me dijo que ya era tarde pero yo no le creo cuando la bese sentí su amor, ella me correspondió Ema, me correspondió, decía Tsubasa feliz.

Entonces no te des por vencido, sigue insistiendo, no permitas que esa jovencita terca cometa un error, respondió la peli roja a través de la línea telefónica.

No, no lo permitiré Ema, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Así se habla Tsuby, respondió la peli roja.

 **Departamento de Sanae:**

No quiero presionarte amor pero solo nos queda esta semana para poder confirmar si queremos tomar ese cupo en la iglesia, es más mi madre ya está yendo a tu país con un catálogo exclusivo de vestido de novias para que tu elijas el que gustes hermosa, en cuanto tú lo elijas mamá hace el pedido y al siguiente día te estará llegando el vestido,…, decía Karl a través de la línea telefónica.

¿Y la recepción?, ¿las invitaciones?, respondió la castaña.

Solo di que sí ahora y mis padres se encargan de todo amor, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada bueno si de algo informarle a tu jefe que la boda se adelantó y que dejaras antes de la fecha su compañía,…., decía Karl mientras la castaña meditabunda lo escuchaba.

Tal vez sea mejor adelantar la boda así Tsubasa ya no me sigue atormentando pues lo nuestro ya no puede ser, ya no, ya es muy tarde para que empecemos de nuevo, ya es muy tarde para los dos, sufrí mucho por Tsubasa y Karl en poco tiempo me volvió a la vida con su cariño, con su amor y paciencia si bien no lo amo como él lo merece pues sigo amando a Tsubasa aún a pesar de todo, quiero mucho a Karl, lo quiero, lo quiero y yo no sería capaz de construir mi felicidad a consta de su desdicha, no, no lo seria, pensaba la castaña.

Karl, dijo la castaña.

Si, dime hermosa, ¿qué pasa?, dijo el rubio.

Adelantemos la boda, respondió la castaña con firmeza.

Sany, mi amor, me haces tan feliz, decía Karl mientras la vista de la castaña se nublaban por las lágrimas.

Lo imagino, respondió la castaña.

¿Tú también estas feliz verdad?, pregunto el rubio.

Si, si soy feliz, respondió la castaña tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Luego de la plática con su prometido la castaña llamo a su jefe para pedirle el día libre a su vez que le informo sobre el adelanto de su boda.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una ojerosa castaña bebía una taza de café al tiempo que el timbre de su departamento sono.

Ring ringring

La castaña se puso de pie para ir abrir la puerta de su departamento pero al hacerlo quedo estática al ver fuera del mismo a Tsubasa.

¡Hola Sany¡ quise venir a verte, tal vez hoy estés más tranquila y podamos platicar mejor, decía Tsubasa con calma mientras intentaba acariciar el rostro de la castaña con una de sus manos.

No te atrevas a volverme a tocar, no te atrevas a hacerlo, dijo Sanae con firmeza retrocediendo unos pasos.

Sany mi amor, no seas terca mi niña, termina tu relación con Karl y empecemos de nuevo los dos aún estamos a tiempo de corregir el pasado, aún estamos a tiempo de volver a sentir la verdadera felicidad, esa felicidad que solo se alcanza cuando estas junto a la persona correcta, a tu otra mitad y esa mitad mía eres tú y yo soy….., decía Tsubasa con dulzura siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Tú no eres nada ya para mí, es que no lo entiendes lo nuestro ya es imposible, lo nuestro ya no puede ser, ya es tarde, ya es tarde, respeta mi decisión y déjame ser feliz, dijo Sanae con firmeza mirando fijamente a los ojos al joven de cabello negro.


	29. No permitiré q cometas un error:Aliados

**Capítulo 28:** **"No permitiré que cometas un error: Aliados"**

 **(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

Tsubasa miraba incrédulo a una hermosa castaña tras las aseveraciones que ella le había dicho.

Eres terca Sanae, dijo Tsubasa al reaccionar.

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña confundida.

Vas a destruir tu vida solo por capricho, solo por no querer aceptar que estas equivocada, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Yo no estoy equivocada, lo nuestro ya no existe Tsubasa, mi presente y futuro es Karl, te voy a suplicar que te retires de aquí, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, respeta mi decisión por favor, dijo la castaña con firmeza.

No voy a permitir que cometas un error Sanae, no lo voy a permitir, hare que lo que este en mis manos para que no sufras las consecuencias de tu necedad, respondió Tsubasa.

Ya no quiero escucharte mas, dijo Sanae entrando a su departamento al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del mismo dejando fuera al joven de cabello negro.

¿Ozora?, decía sorprendido una voz.

¿Tú quién eres?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

No sabía que Sany tenía tanto amigos futbolistas reconocidos bueno hasta un prometido futbolista tiene, respondió el joven mientras se acercaba a Tsubasa.

¿Quién eres?, dijo Tsubasa molesto.

Pues mi nombre es Sam y soy tu fans, ¿me firmarías un autógrafo?, pregunto el joven.

¿Sam?, dijo Tsubasa mirando al joven intrigado.

Sí, mi nombre es Sam, ¿Por qué?, ¿no me diga que me conoces?, no que me vas a conocer si yo no soy famoso como tú, decía el joven.

¿Tú eres el famoso amigo que Sanae hizo pasar por novio?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Vaya, sí que me estoy volviendo famoso gracias a Sanae, el rubiecito bonito también me dijo lo mismo, es más hasta me cayó tan bien que le ayude con Sany, decía Sam sonriendo.

¿Qué ayudaste a Schneider con Sany?, dijo alarmado Tsubasa.

Si, hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees?, a mí la verdad me gusta mucho ella pero ella a mí siempre me vio como amigo, cuando el rubiecito llego y se sinceró conmigo pues decidí apoyarlo pues Sany merece un tipo como él, que no solo la ame sino que le de la vida que ella merece y pues yo no estoy al nivel de….., decía Sam siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Ya no quiero oír más de Schneider pero si quiero hablar contigo, tendrás unos minutos para platicar, dijo Tsubasa.

Claro, es un honor para mí platicar con el gran Tsubasa Ozora, dijo Sam sonriendo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una castaña se encontraba dentro de su habitación platicando con su amiga vía telefónica.

No puedo creer todo lo que me dices Sany, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Pues créelo amiga porque es la verdad, Tsubasa esta aquí y dice que no va permitir que cometa un error, respondió Sanae con voz quebrada.

Sany por lo que me has contado él te sigue amando y está arrepentido del error que cometió, de ese estúpido error que los separo, porque si él se hubiera explicado mejor contigo no estaría pasando esto, decía Yukari.

Lo se amiga, pero ya es tarde, dijo Sanae.

No amiga, no digas eso, si no estás segura de tu amor por Schneider detén tu boda ahora, aún estas a tiempo, respondió Yukari.

No Yukari, no puedo hacerle algo así, dijo la castaña.

Pero serás infeliz Sany, te casaras con el sin amarlo de verdad, decía Yukari.

Lo llegare a amar, lo sé, lo llegare a amar, respondió Sanae.

Sany, no seas terca, no cometas el mismo error que Tsubasa cometió hace algunos años contigo al no escucharte, Sany escucha a tu corazón, síguelo a el, que no te importe el qué dirán, decía Yukari,

Ya tome una decisión Yukari, es más me caso en una semana ya le di mi palabra a Karl y no pienso romperla, él y su familia estarán llegando mañana para ultimar los detalles de la boda con mis padres, las invitaciones se repartirán también mañana será algo íntimo, solo tu estarás presente como mi amiga y mis padres, hubiera querido que Kojiro y su familia también estuvieran pero debido a lo rápido al cambio de fechas no creo que él pueda venir sin embargo a su madre y hermanos si los pienso invitar pero a nadie más, dijo la castaña.

 **Departamento de Sam:**

Tsubasa terminaba de platicarle a Sam sobre su historia de amor con Sanae a la vez que el joven lo miraba sorprendido.

Y es por ello que ahora estoy aquí, yo estoy seguro que ella está cometiendo un gran error por ello quiero lograr que ella me escuche pero apenas me ve no me permite cruzar más que algunas palabras con ella…., decía Tsubasa.

¿Entonces el rubiecito no es su felicidad?, pregunto Sam.

No, yo estoy seguro que no, yo siento que ella aun me ama, Sam ayúdame a poder hablar con ella, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues a mí la verdad no me hace mucho caso pero si podría ayudarte a que la veas, quien sí podría ayudarte a hacerla cambiar de opinión es Kojiro Hyuga, ella lo estima mucho, es como un hermano para ella, lo sé porque ella muchas veces me lo dijo, decía Sam.

Claro tienes razón como no lo pensé, hablare con él, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Y yo por mi parte te mantendré al tanto de Sanae, para que sepas donde encontrarla, dijo Sam.

¡Gracias¡ muchas gracias, respondió Tsubasa estirando su mano.

Solo quiero la felicidad de Sany, dijo Sam estrechando la mano de Tsubasa.

 **Horas después: "Hotel"**

Tsubasa se encontraba platicando por teléfono con Kojiro.

¡Se casa¡ decía sorprendido Kojiro a través de la línea telefónica.

Pensé que ya lo sabias, decía Tsubasa sorprendido.

No, la ingrata no me dijo nada, ¿se casa con Sam?, pregunto Kojiro.

No, Sam solo fue un invento suyo, se casa con Schneider, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Con Schneider?, decía Kojiro intrigado.

Si el Schneider que tú y yo conocemos…., decía Tsubasa poniéndole al tanto al moreno de todo.

 **Minutos después:**

Y es por ello que me estoy poniendo en contacto contigo Kojiro, ella a ti te considera como un hermano, por ello te llamo, ella está cometiendo un error, yo estoy seguro de ello,….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el moreno.

Mira Tsubasa yo hablaré con Sanae, le pediré que me explique qué está sucediendo pero si ella me dice que ama a Karl no podré hacer nada, yo creo que lo mejor sería que tu hables con el directamente, le expliques lo que hubo entre ella y tú, le hables de tus dudas, …..respondió Kojiro.

Si eso hare, tengo entendido que el viene a verla cada fin de mes, por ello he decidido quedarme a esperarlo mientras tanto yo seguiré haciendo mi lucha con ella, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Y el Barcelona?, dijo Kojiro preocupado.

Ahora no me importa nada solo recuperarla a ella, respondió Tsubasa.

Tras la plática con Kojiro el joven de cabello negro decidió descansar un poco.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El sonido de un celular despertaba de su sueño a Tsubasa.

¿Quién puede ser?, decía un somnoliento joven tomando su celular.

¡Alo¡ dijo Tsubasa.

¡Hola Ozora¡ soy Sam, escucho el joven de cabello negro.

¿Sam, que son estas horas de llamarme aun es noche?, decía adormilado Tsubasa.

Cual noche Ozora, ya son las diez de la mañana y te tengo noticias, escucho Tsubasa.

Diez de la mañana, no puede ser pensé que estaba en España, decía Tsubasa.

Ozora escucha, el rubiecito está aquí, Sanae y el fueron a embarcar a los padres de este a la estación de trenes de Shizuoka, tal parece que la boda se adelantó amigo, se casan la próxima semana, escucho Tsubasa quitándosele todo el sueño al tiempo que se sentaba de manera impulsiva en la cama.

¿Qué dices?, dijo Tsubasa con voz quebrada.

Tienes que hablar con Karl pues Sanae sigue firme con eso del matrimonio, decía Sam.

Avísame en cuanto los veas volver, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió Sam.

 **Estación de trenes:**

Mientras Karl miraba a sus padres abordar un tren la castaña platicaba a unos metros suyos por celular.

No puedo creerlo, es que Tsubasa no piensa dejarme tranquila, decía Sanae molesta.

Él dice que tú no amas a Karl, escucho la castaña.

Eso es mentira, dijo Sanae.

Sany tú sabes que te aprecio mucho como a una hermana no quiero que cometas un error, decía Kojiro a través de la línea telefónica.

No estoy cometiendo un error, es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida Kojiro, lo que sucede es que Tsubasa no quiere entender que lo nuestro ya es pasado, dijo Sanae.

Él está enamorado de ti Sanae por ello se niega a aceptar la realidad, de igual manera quiero que lo pienses bien hermanita, aun estas a tiempo de dar un paso al costado, un matrimonio no es un juego es una unión para toda la vida, yo la verdad no creo que en tan poco tiempo hayas descubierto que Schneider es el amor de tu vida y más habiendo amado tanto a Tsubasa como me lo acabas de contar yo creo que lo tuyo hacia Karl es más gratitud o lealtad que amor, decía Kojiro.

Ya tengo que colgar Kojiro, dijo Sanae.

Está bien, solo piensa lo que te dije, respondió Kojiro antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

La castaña una vez que colgó el teléfono se acercó al rubio quien al verla llegar a su lado le sonrió.

¿Con quién hablabas?, dijo el rubio.

Con Kojiro, le estuve platicando de nuestra boda, como te comente no puede venir pues están en campeonato, respondió la castaña.

Ni modo hermosa, dijo Karl abrazándola.

¿Vamos a mi departamento a colocar los nombres a las invitaciones que faltan?, pregunto la castaña.

Si amor, vamos, dijo el rubio.

 **Horas después: "Departamento de Sanae"**

Un rubio salía del departamento de la castaña luego de haber estado en el por algunas horas ultimando algunos detalles de su boda.

Nos vemos hermosa, decía un rubio al salir de un departamento sin notar que alguien lo miraba desde lejos.

El rubio camino hacia el ascensor al tiempo que escucho: ¡Karl¡ haciendo que detenga sus pasos.

El rubio giro su rostro y quedo atónito mirando a la persona que le había llamado, luego de algunos minutos dijo: ¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Qué sorpresa¡ ¿Qué haces en Japón?.

Estoy aquí por amor, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Por amor?, dijo sorprendido y a la vez confundido el rubio.

Si, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Ya no estas con Ema?, dijo Karl.

No. Karl necesito hablar contigo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza mientras el rubio lo miro intrigado.


	30. La lealtad prevalece al amor

**Capítulo 29:** **"La lealtad prevalece al amor"**

 **(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban mirándose fijamente en un pasadizo luego de que uno de ellos hubiera solicitado hablar con el otro.

¿Hablar?, dijo Karl intrigado.

Si pero no aquí, vamos a otro lugar, respondió Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

Está bien amigo, dijo el rubio confundido.

El par de jóvenes se dirigieron al ascensor y lo abordaron a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la salida del edificio caminando hacia un auto.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una castaña miraba con nostalgia una tarjeta que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras pensaba: El merece mí lealtad no puedo hacerlo sufrir, no puedo dejarlo con todo ya listo para nuestro enlace, no, no puedo, estoy segura que Tsubasa se volverá a enamorar, él siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres lindas cuando se entere que me ha perdido definitivamente hará su vida de nuevo yo sé que será así pues él no se dejara caer no lo hará.

La castaña guardo la tarjeta junto a un pequeño grupo de tarjetas que estaban en una caja, se puso de pie, tomo su cartera y salió de su departamento mientras pensaba: Ahora voy a llevarlas a la agencia para que las envíen.

 **En un café:**

Un par de jóvenes tomaban asiento en una de las mesas.

Ya estamos aquí Tsubasa, ¿ahora si explícame?, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?, dijo el rubio con calma.

Karl, voy hacer directo contigo ya que somos amigos y aunque ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que solo seriamos rivales por el futbol hoy creo que ello acabo, bueno en parte tú no tienes la culpa, tu nunca supiste el pasado que Sanae y yo tenemos….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

Tsubasa no comprendo porque ahora vienes a hablarme del pasado, lo que hayas tenido con mi prometida en el pasado, es eso, solo pasado como te lo dije a ti cuando me entere que tú y Ema eran novios,…., decía el rubio siendo esta vez interrumpido con el joven de cabello negro.

Karl déjame terminar, Sanae y yo terminamos por un mal entendido, tal vez yo llevo la mayor culpa de que lo nuestro haya acabado pero ya no tiene sentido ver atrás sino el presente y en ese presente yo sé que ella aún me sigue amando,…., decía Tsubasa.

Eso no es cierto, ella me ama a mí, por algo nos casaremos en menos de una semana, respondió el rubio con firmeza poniéndose de pie.

Ella no te ama Karl, yo lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos, lo siento en su voz, ella aún me ama, aún me ama, decía Tsubasa.

Mentira, eso solo es mentira, no tiene sentido seguir aquí hablando contigo, lo que hayas tenido con mi prometida es parte del pasado de ambos, ella me ama a mí, yo soy su presente y su futuro, respondió con firmeza el rubio.

No te engañes Karl, si ella te amara como dices no me hubiera correspondido con tanto amor el beso que le di, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué dices mal amigo?, ¿besaste a mi prometida?, respondió furioso Karl al tiempo que se acercaba a Tsubasa a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.

Solo digo la verdad, dijo con firmeza Tsubasa empezando a forcejear con el rubio.

Eres un desgraciado que no respeta a la novia ajena, respondió el rubio dándole un golpe en el rostro al joven de cabello negro dando inicio así a una trifulca entre los dos al tiempo que las personas presentes en el lugar les tomaban fotos y los filmaban.

Que sucede aquí, dijo el dueño del local al tiempo que al reconocer al par de estrellas del futbol que se estaban que se agarraban a golpes como un par de jóvenes callejeros le pidió a sus empleados que les ayuden a separarlos al tiempo que le pedía a las personas que habían tomado fotos y filmado la pelea las borren de sus equipos.

 **Minutos después:**

Un rubio y un joven de cabello negro que tenían el rostro ensangrentado y lleno de golpes miraban al dueño del local.

No se preocupen, no hay indicios de lo que sucedió aquí, por suerte todos obedecieron lo que les dije y borraron lo que habían grabado, dijo el hombre.

¡Gracias señor¡ dijeron el par de jóvenes.

No sé lo que haya sucedido pero no es correcto que un par jovencitos tan admirados por todos los niños den esta clase de espectáculos, decía el hombre al tiempo que una de sus empleadas llego con un botiquín.

Ya tengo el material jefe, dijo la joven.

Cura las heridas de los jóvenes y ya saben, lo que sucedió aquí, queda aquí, dijo el hombre con firmeza mirando a sus empleados.

Si jefe, dijeron los empleados.

 **1 hora después:**

El par de jóvenes ya con el rostro limpio pero hinchado de los golpes salieron del lugar, al estar fuera de este Tsubasa se arrodillo frente al rubio dejándolo desconcertado.

¡Por favor¡ no te cases con ella, yo estoy seguro que ella está cometiendo un error, que ella me sigue amando al menos tu no seas tan terco como ella, decía Tsubasa con voz entrecortada.

Tsubasa no te humilles así, ponte de pie, dijo el rubio al tiempo que el joven de cabello negro lo obedecía.

Karl solo serás desdichado con ella, decía Tsubasa.

Tsubasa tal vez tu sigas amándola pero yo sé que ella ya no siente nada por ti, por la amistad que alguna vez nos unió te pido que no interfieras en nuestras vidas, déjala ser feliz junto a mí, yo la amo y solo viviré para hacerla feliz, respondió el rubio.

Entonces déjala libre, no la hagas desdichada, dijo Tsubasa.

No, no puedo hacerlo porque yo también la amo, la amo como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien en la vida y por ello no pienso perderla, respondió Karl antes de caminar a paso rápido hacia el auto que había alquilado.

Ambos son un par de tercos, ¿y ahora qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

 **España:**

Una peli roja se encontraba en un lujoso departamento empacando mientras pensaba: Tengo que ir junto a él, no puedo dejarlo solo, conozco a Karl, él es muy terco, estoy segura que él no querrá romper el compromiso, de seguro mi pobre Tsuby debe estar sufriendo y uno cuando esta con tanto problema no sabe cómo actuar pero para ello me tiene a mi Ema De Las Casas su casi hermana, yo voy a ir a Japón para apoyarlo.

La peli roja cerro su maleta, se colocó un par de lentes sobre la cabeza, tomo su maleta, su cartera y salió de su habitación.

 **Japón:**

Una castaña miraba consternada el rostro de su prometido.

¿Qué te paso?, dijo la castaña al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a su novio para hacerlo entrar a su departamento.

Me asaltaron, mintió el rubio.

¿Te asaltaron?, dijo Sanae con preocupación.

Sí, pero lo importante es que no me paso nada, estoy bien, respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Como que no te paso nada, mira como traes el rostro, siéntate, iré por hielo, dijo la castaña.

Está bien hermosa, respondió el rubio mientras pensaba: No, no puedo perderte, tú me amas a mí, Tsubasa solo habla por despecho, que irónica es la vida pensamos que nunca seriamos rivales por una mujer y ahora por una mujer hasta acabamos con nuestra amistad porque después de saber que tú tuviste algo con mi futura esposa y que ella aun te sigue gustando no podemos seguir siendo amigos, no claro que no.

El pensamiento del rubio fue interrumpido por la presencia de la castaña que traía una bolsa con hielo.

Te la colocare en la zona que esta mas hinchada primero, dijo la castaña.

Tú sabes lo que haces mi amor, respondió el rubio.

Ojala y esto baje pronto luego te colocare una pomada para que no te quede moretones en la piel, ya vez que esta tan cerca nuestra boda y no puedes llegar a ella así de golpeado, decía la castaña con preocupación.

Eso es lo de menos cariño, yo me caso contigo así sea en silla de ruedas, dijo el rubio.

Hay Schneider, dijo Sanae.

¿Tú no harías lo mismo?, pregunto el rubio.

Sí, claro que si cariño, dijo la castaña lo más calmada posible,

Sanae, ¿tu estas segura del paso que daremos?, pregunto el rubio mientras la castaña le sostenía la bolsa de hielo en su rostro.

Claro, claro lo estoy, dijo Sanae lo más firme que pudo.

Lo sabía, respondió el rubio abrazándola.

¿Sucede algo Karl?, dijo Sanae preocupada.

No, no hermosa, es solo que me gusta sentirte así, cerquita a mí, Sany quiero que sepas que yo solo viviré para hacerte feliz, yo te seré siempre tan leal como hasta ahora porque la lealtad es la base de una pareja, ¿si lo sabes verdad?, dijo el rubio con firmeza.

Si, si lo sé, respondió la castaña antes de que el rubio bese sus labios.

Luego de algunas horas, el rubio volvió a su departamento y la castaña fue a dejar unos documentos a su trabajo ya que eran los últimos días que asistiría a este.

 **Al día siguiente: "Hotel"**

Un joven de cabello negro miraba sorprendido a una peli roja que estaba fuera de la habitación que el alquilaba.

¡Ema¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Tsuby, estoy aquí para darte mi apoyo, dijo la peli roja.

¿Cuándo llegaste?, respondió Tsubasa.

Hace algunos minutos, me acabo de instalar en una de las habitaciones del hotel y quise venir a verte para bajar a desayunare juntos como me platicas como va todo con Sanae, decía Ema mirando el rostro de su amigo.

Pues me da gusto que estés aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsuby, ¿qué te paso en el rostro?, pregunto Ema.

Me agarre a golpes con Karl, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, decía sorprendida Ema.

Lo que escuchas me agarre a golpes con Karl pero te lo platico en el cafetín mejor, dijo Tsubasa.

Si claro pero primero vamos a mi habitación, allí tengo una pomada buenísima para los golpes que en solo minutos dejara tu rostro como si nada hubiera pasado, decía la peli roja.

 **Minutos después:**

Ema le colocaba la pomada en las heridas de Tsubasa.

Ema ten más cuidado, decía Tsubasa.

¡Disculpa, disculpa¡ no puedo creer que Karl y tú se agarrara a los golpes como un par de salvajes, respondió Ema mientras colocaba la pomada.

Pues ya vez que si, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Por suerte se borraron las evidencias si no en estos momentos tu nombre y el de Karl estarían dando la vuelta al mundo, dijo Ema con seriedad.

 **1 hora después:**

Ema y Tsubasa estaban en un cafetín platicando mientras desayunaban.

Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿No pensaras darte por vencido, verdad?, dijo la peli roja.

No, claro que no, pero hasta ahora no sé qué más hacer, decía Tsubasa tomándose la cabeza.

Pues a mí se me ocurre algo, respondió Ema.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues veras…, decía la peli roja mientras en el rostro de Tsubasa se formaba una sonrisa.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia¡

Si no tengo ningún inconveniente el viernes les estare publicando el capítulo final.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	31. Tú Nombre

**Capítulo 30:** **"Tú nombre"**

 **(Último capítulo)**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Tsubasa y Karl se agarraron a golpes en un café, ese fue único día que ambos volvieron a verse, incluso Tsubasa había dejado de buscar a Sanae y esta pues creía que el al fin había terminado aceptando su decisión, decisión que ella bien sabía que no era la correcta pero que debido a su lealtad para con el rubio decidió mantener en pie aun cuando ello significaba no volver a sentir para siempre el verdadero amor.

 **Hotel: "Cafetín"**

Una peli roja platicaba por teléfono mientras un joven de cabello negro mordía su rebanada de pan.

¡Perfecto, perfecto¡ ¡gracias, gracias¡ ya saben sus honorarios se los depositare a la cuenta que me dijeron, decía la peli roja antes de dar por finalizada la llamada.

¿Qué te dijeron?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Ya está todo listo. También averigüe el lugar donde se llevara cabo, decía Ema con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Gracias Ema, gracias¡ eres un gran apoyo para mí, respondió Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer Tsuby, ya sabes que tengo un cariño especial, lo único que quiero es verte feliz, dijo Ema.

Lo seré, lo seré, Ema, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo único que no pude evitar fue lo del Barcelona, dijo Ema con nostalgia.

No te preocupes Ema, ellos están en su derecho de cancelarme el contrato por incumplimiento del mismo, yo les cancelare lo que piden por ahora lo único que me importa es arreglarlo todo, respondió Tsubasa.

Y lo conseguirás, dijo Ema sonriendo.

 **Departamento de Sanae:**

Una hermosa castaña que estaba junto a una mujer rubia y a otra mujer castaña miraba un bello vestido blanco que estaba sobre su cama.

¡Esta bellísimo¡ dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Si es cierto y en ti linda se verá mucho más bello, dijo la señora Schneider.

¡Gracias por sus palabras¡ respondió la castaña ocultando su nostalgia mientras pensaba: Mañana, mañana es el día, mañana pondré para siempre una barrera entre los dos, tal vez el destino lo quiso así pues lo nuestro fue siempre un amor secreto y así lo seguirá siendo siempre aunque cada vez que escuche tu nombre se me estruje el corazón.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por su futura suegra quien en un japonés muy gracioso hablaba con ella.

Es una suerte que el vestido llegara a tiempo, ¿no linda?, dijo la señora Schneider.

Sí, es una suerte, respondió la castaña.

 **Horas después:**

La castaña y el rubio cenaban en un lujoso restaurante mientras platicaban.

Esta es nuestra última noche de solteros, a partir de mañana seremos los señores Schneider, decía el rubio sonriendo.

Si es cierto, dijo la castaña.

Sany tengo que decirte algo, no quiero que luego vayamos a tener nuestra primera discusión de esposos por este pequeño detalle,…., decía el rubio siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

¿Qué sucede Karl?, dijo intrigada la castaña.

Ya sabes que lo nuestro será algo muy íntimo incluso de tu parte solo estará tu amiga, la familia de Kojiro y tu familia pero a mí no pareció correcto dejar sin invitación a la señora Hayashi y tu jefe, …, decía Karl.

¿Los invitaste?, pregunto Sanae.

Si pero solo a ellos dos…, decía el rubio.

No hay problema, ellos son personas muy discretas, dijo la castaña.

Eso lo se amor pero lo malo es que no sé cómo sucedió pero un medio de espectáculos se enteró de nuestro enlace y quiere cubrirlo así sea íntimo y pues yo no supe cómo decirles que no, decía el rubio.

Ya no importa, dijo la castaña con voz nostálgica.

¿Te pasa algo hermosa?, pregunto el rubio.

No, nada, nada, respondió la castaña forzando una sonrisa.

Luego que la castaña termino de cenar con el rubio esta la llevo a su departamento y él fue al lugar donde se estaba quedando.

 **Horas después: "Habitación de Sanae"**

Una castaña se movía en una cama de un lado para otro debido a que no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que el rostro de Tsubasa y su nombre venía a su mente.

No puedo dormir, no puedo dormir, Tsubasa cuando dejaras de atormentarme, pensaba la castaña mientras cubría sus oídos con su almohada.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una ojerosa castaña se encontraba mirándose a un espejo mientras pensaba: Llego el día, llego el día.

El sonido del timbre de su departamento interrumpió el pensamiento de la castaña haciendo que esta se dirigiera a abrir la puerta.

Ring ring ring

Ya voy, ya voy, decía la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

A los pocos minutos Sanae se encontró con su madre y su futura suegra quienes estaban acompañadas de dos personas más.

Hoja, las estilistas ya están aquí, decía la señora Nakazawa mirando extrañada a su hija.

Pasen, pasen, dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta.

¿Qué paso linda no pudiste conciliar el sueño de la emoción?, pregunto la señora Schneider.

Así es, respondió la castaña.

 **Horas después:**

Mientras una hermosa jovencita castaña que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa era maquillada por unas estilistas, en una habitación de hotel un rubio se colocaba su saco mientras platicaba con su padre.

¿Entonces el chofer ya fue por ella?, decía el rubio.

Si hijo, ahora tenemos que ir nosotros a la iglesia de una vez, respondió el señor Schneider.

Claro padre vamos, dijo el rubio.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En un parque una peli roja recibía unas llaves y una bolsa grande de papel de manos de un hombre de lentes.

Allí, esta todo señorita, decía un hombre de lentes.

¡Gracias, gracias por su ayuda¡ cómo le dije ayer su paga la depositare a su cuenta, pero ya sabe discreción, dijo la rubia.

No se preocupe señorita además es un placer para mi ser cómplice de esta historia de amor, además yo lo admiro mucho, respondió el hombre sonriendo.

Luego de su plática con el hombre de lentes la peli roja subió al auto y emprendió camino.

 **Minutos después:**

La peli roja le entregaba la bolsa de papel a Tsubasa en el hotel.

¿Dónde lo dejaste?, dijo Tsubasa preocupado.

A una cuadra de aquí, no te preocupes ahora voy a verlo, tu cámbiate rápido que se supone que ya debes estar allá, respondió la peli roja.

¡Gracias Ema¡ nunca me cansaré de darte la gracias por esto, dijo Tsubasa.

Ya te dije que lo hago con gusto pero apresúrate Tsuby o todo lo que he hecho no valdrá de nada, tu solo has lo que tengas que hacer, lo demás déjame a mí, respondió la peli roja.

La peli roja salió de la habitación al tiempo que Tsubasa sacaba un traje de la bolsa.

 **Departamento de Sanae:**

¡Estas bellísima hija¡ dijeron unas mujeres.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña.

Creo ya es tiempo de ir a la iglesia, mi hijo debe estar esperándome ya allá, decía la señora Schneider.

Si es cierto, yo voy a la iglesia a apoyar en el recibimiento de los invitados para que tu padre pueda esperar en donde quedaron al carro que te llevara a la iglesia, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Vayan tranquilas, yo espero al chofer, respondió la castaña.

 **30 minutos después:**

Sanae abría la puerta de su departamento luego de que el timbre de este sonara de manera insistente.

¿Vengo por usted?, dijo un joven de gorra, lentes, bigote y uniforme de color negro.

¿Es el chofer del auto que me llevara a la iglesia?, pregunto la castaña mirando al joven uniformado que tenía un hablar extraño.

Si, respondió el joven.

¿Ya tenemos que irnos?, pregunto la castaña con nostalgia.

Si señorita, acompáñeme, dijo el joven.

La castaña entro rápidamente a su departamento por su bouquet luego de ello camino tras el chofer que iba delante de ella.

 **1 hora después: "Iglesia"**

No comprendo, Sanae ya tiene que estar aquí, decía un rubio preocupado.

Sí, es cierto, estoy que marco al departamento y a su celular pero ella no contesta, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

Ya no podemos esperar más, dentro de cuarenta minutos tenemos en esta iglesia otro compromiso, decía el sacerdote mientras el murmullo entre las personas presentes en el lugar empezaba a escucharse.

¿Sera que se arrepintió?, no, Sanae no puede haberme hecho algo así, a lo mejor ¿Tsubasa?, si eso puede ser posible, pensaba Karl.

¿Hijo que hacemos?, decía su padre y el padre de la castaña.

Voy a poner la denuncia policial, estoy seguro que Ozora es el culpable de la desaparición de mi prometida, dijo con firmeza el rubio al tiempo que los murmullos se incrementaron más en el lugar.

No presentes ninguna denuncia, dijo una peli roja que el bien conocía.

¡Ema¡ ¿qué haces aquí?, dijo Karl intrigado.

Solo vengo a pedirte que la dejes libre, que los dejes ser felices, decía la peli roja.

Entonces el infeliz de Tsubasa la rapto, decía Karl al tiempo que unos flashes de cámaras se posaban en su rostro.

No le digas así a Tsuby, el solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ella iba a cometer un grave error casándose contigo, respondió la peli roja con firmeza.

Cálmense, mejor discutamos esto en otro lugar, está llegando más prensa, dijo el señor Schneider.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una castaña que iba sentada en la parte trasera de una limosina blanca que estaba adornada con lazos blancos, miraba intrigada el camino por donde el chofer la llevaba.  
Señor, este no es el camino a la iglesia además ya paso más de 30 minutos, creo que ya llevamos más de una hora desde que salimos de mi departamento, decía con firmeza la castaña al tiempo que la limosina se detuvo.

Ya llegamos, escucho la castaña sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la voz.

Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca, dijo Sanae al tiempo que el supuesto chofer bajo de la limosina para abrir la puerta del lado donde estaba la castaña.

Baja, escucho la castaña mirando incrédula al joven de gorra.

Estamos en una playa, ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué no me llevo a la iglesia?, dijo la castaña con firmeza.

¿En verdad querías ir a la iglesia?, escucho la castaña mientras el joven se quitaba los lentes, el bigote y la gorra.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña con voz entrecortada.

Te vez muy bella vestida de novia, pero no era justo que te cases con alguien solo por no quebrarle el corazón, te conozco Sany, sé que por eso lo querías hacer no me lo niegues, querías sacrificar el amor que me tienes por lealtad a la promesa que le hiciste a Karl, decía Tsubasa.

¿Quién te dijo eso?, pregunto la castaña.

Yukari, me puse en contacto con ella en estos días y ella me dijo que te casabas con Karl por compromiso,….., decía el Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Local:**

Karl si en verdad la amas, déjala ser feliz, cuando se ama se busca el bien del otro a pesar de nuestro propio sufrimiento. Karl tu ahora ya sabes que lo que digo es cierto, su mejor amiga te acaba de confirmar que ella se quería casar contigo por cumplir la promesa que hicieron, un matrimonio con amor de un solo lado no te haría feliz, decía Ema.

Tal vez tengas razón, dijo Karl con melancolía luego de haber escuchado a Yukari y luego a Ema.

Claro que lo tengo, yo sé que eres una buena persona, no denuncies a Tsubasa, como te dije el sacrificado mucho por estar aquí, por recuperar al amor de su vida, decía Ema.

Está bien, no lo denunciare, dijo el rubio.

¡Gracias Karl¡ y no estés triste a veces es mejor todavía estar solo, respondió Ema abrazándolo sacándole una ligera sonrisa al rubio.

 **Playa:  
** Ema aclarara todo, dijo la castaña.

Si, ella y Yukari hablaran con Karl, Sany intentémoslo de nuevo, decía Tsubasa tomando las manos de la castaña.

Es que…, decía nerviosa Sanae.

¿Aún me amas?, pregunto Tsubasa colocando su frente sobre la de la castaña.

Si, dijo nerviosa la castaña ya no pudiendo acallar más sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Entonces no temas, juntos podremos soportarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una castaña que estaba sentada en una silla de playa miraba el gigantesco titular que aparecía en un periódico local.

No puedo creer, lo que es capaz de inventar la prensa, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que sintió unos labios sobre su rostro.

¿Qué ves amor?, dijo Tsubasa entregándole una copa de refresco.

El titular de hoy, creo que todos los diarios dicen lo mismo, sin duda tu nombre siempre acapara portadas, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Tienes la sonrisa más bella que he visto Sany, en cuanto volvamos a Tokio empezaremos con los preparativos para nuestra boda, ya sabes que de aquí no me voy a ningún lugar sin ti, dijo Tsubasa antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña quien inmediatamente correspondió el beso de su amado al tiempo que el periódico cayó al piso y en este se leía con letras grandes en negrita:

 **Tsubasa Ozora se encuentra prófugo tras raptar a la prometida de Karl Heinz Schneider.**

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, gracias especiales a aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios, ello es muy valioso para mi¡

Espero que la historia haya llenado sus expectativas y el final haya sido de su agrado.

El día lunes sino tengo inconveniente estaré publicando el epilogo de esta historia de amor.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	32. Epílogo

**Capítulo 31:** **"Epilogo"**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban en un departamento sentados en un sofá platicando mientras leían unos periódicos y revistas.

¿Ahora comprendes porque no me gusta el periodismo de espectáculos?, dijo una hermosa castaña.

Si querida casi siempre exageran las cosas y hasta inventan, respondió un joven de cabello negro mientras miraba una revista.

Así es amor, solo por eso por ello compre cada una de las revistas y periódicos de hoy. No puedo creer que a pesar de que ya paso más de tres meses desde que mi boda con Karl se canceló, los medios no dejen de hablar de ello, claro ahora sus críticas son mayores al saber que nos casaremos, decía Sanae con molestia mientras posaba su vista en una revista que decía:

" **Tramposos contraen nupcias este fin de semana"**

Y eso que Karl hablo con la prensa y les pedio que ya no siguieran especulando además el hasta ya está en una nueva relación pero tal parece que ambos nos convertimos en la comidilla del pueblo, claro más yo porque fui el causante de tu ruptura con él, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa mientras leía otro de los titulares.

" **Boda de fugitivos será este fin de semana en la catedral de Tokio"**

Así es cariño parece que a la prensa no piensan dejarnos tranquilos aún, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Sany creo que es el momento de que yo aclare esto además ya me canse de que la prensa diga que yo me obsesione contigo y que no me importo robarle la futura esposa a un compañero del futbol que incluso era mi amigo. Ni pensar que antes mi nombre acapara los titulares de los medios de comunicación por mis logros y ahora lo acaparo por ser el desgraciado que le robo la prometida a otro, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

No mi amor, no digas eso además tienes nada que aclarar, que no nos importe el qué dirán como dice Yukari además Karl me perdonó por romper mi compromiso con él, por haberle ocultado mi amor por ti, el me perdono elloy hasta me deseo suerte contigo cuando le devolví el anillo de compromiso además como acabas de decir el ya anda con nueva conquista y nadie dice nada de ello, respondió la castaña.

Es que así es el medio periodístico, unas veces te ponen en lo más alto y otras veces te destruyen. En fin mi amor mejor cambiemos de tema, mejor hablemos de nuestra boda, de nuestra luna de miel, decía Tsubasa abrazando a la castaña al tiempo que el celular de él sonó.

Ring ringring

Disculpa amor, dijo Tsubasa contestando la llamada telefónica.

Tsubasa te tengo grandes noticias, escucho el joven de cabello negro.

Ema, dime, ¿Qué sucede?, respondió Tsubasa.

Me encontré con el presidente del club y me dijo que necesitaba ubicarte con urgencia, parece que te quiere de regreso en el Barcelona, decía la peli roja a través de la vía telefónica.

¿Eso es cierto Ema?, dijo Tsubasa.

Si Tsuby, yo le comente que te casas en estos días, entonces él me dijo que en cuanto vuelvas de tu luna de miel te pongas en contacto con él, respondió Ema mientras Tsubasa la escuchaba con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa dio por concluida la llamada y giro su rostro a ver a la castaña.

¿Qué te dijo Ema?, pregunto Sanae.

Parece que me quieren de regreso en el Barcelona, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sabía, tu talento no podía dejarse de mostrar, dijo la castaña abrazando a su prometido.

 **Días después:**

En una iglesia abarrotada de invitados y periodistas un par de jóvenes se juraban amor eterno frente a todos los presentes.

¡Te amo¡ dijo la castaña tras haberle colocado su aro de matrimonio al joven de cabello negro.

¡Yo también, te amo¡ respondió Tsubasa besando las manos de la castaña al tiempo que los invitados miraban emocionados.

Luego de algunos minutos el sacerdote dio por culminada la ceremonia, el par de jóvenes se pusieron de pie y acercaron su rostro lentamente mientras sonreían en complicidad antes de posar sus labios sobre el de otro al tiempo que los flases de las cámaras fotográficas se posaban sobre ellos.

 **Minutos después:**

El par de jóvenes salieron de la iglesia mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por pétalos de rosas blancas a la vez que eran seguidos por las cámaras de diversos medios de comunicación.

Una vez que el par de jóvenes salieron de la iglesia empezaron a recibir las felicitaciones de sus familiares y amigos.

Sany, ¡felicitaciones hermanita¡ dijo Kojiro al abrazar a la castaña.

¡Gracias hermanito de corazón¡ respondió la castaña mientras Tsubasa recibía el abrazo de Ema.

¡Gracias por venir Ema¡ decía Tsubasa.

No podía dejar de estar presente en este día tan especial para ti, sabes que siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí, respondió Ema mientras abrazaba al joven de cabello negro.

Tú también siempre serás especial para mi Ema además déjame decirte que me da gusto verte acompañada, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras miraba a un joven de cabello marrón que le sonreía.

Si, nunca imagine que al venir a Japón para apoyarte encontraría a alguien que me devolvió la ilusión de amar sin temores, respondió Ema.

Sam, es un gran tipo, no sabes el gusto que me da que tú y el hayan decidido iniciar un romance, dijo Tsubasa.

Pues gracias Tsuby pero ahora ve con tu esposita, dijo Ema sonriendo.

Por supuesto voy con ella, respondió Tsubasa.

El joven de cabello negro se acercó a la castaña que estaba rodeada por sus ex compañeros de escuela.

Sany, hora de irnos al local, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña tomando la mano de su esposo.

 **2 horas después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae bailaban en medio de sus invitados mientras se miraban con dulzura.

Ahora ya eres la señora Ozora, decía Tsubasa.

Si aún me parece un sueño, respondió la castaña emocionada.

Pues no es un sueño Sany bella, es la realidad, estamos casados y seremos muy dichosos, muy dichosos, dijo Tsubasa.

La pesadilla de tu nombre acabo, dijo la castaña despacio a pesar de ello su esposo logro escucharlo.

¿La pesadilla de mi nombre?, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

¡Eh¡ dijo la castaña.

Dijiste que la pesadilla de tu nombre acabo, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras besaba el rostro de la castaña.

Bueno, es que durante años tu nombre era un tormento para mí, era como un karma que me seguía y me causaba dolor pero ello acabo el día en que ambos retomamos lo nuestro, dijo Sanae.

Mi amor, te hice sufrir mucho, decía Tsubasa besando el rostro de la castaña.

Pero ello ya paso, ahora soy inmensamente feliz, siempre te amé Tsubasa y sé que te amare por siempre, respondió la castaña mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el cuello de su esposo mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos de la cintura para acercarla a él.

Yo también, ¡te amo¡ te amé desde que te conocí y te amare toda mi vida, dijo Tsubasa antes de besar con dulzura y a la vez pasión a su esposa.

 **Horas después:**

En una habitación de hotel un par de jóvenes recién casados se encontraban abrazados luego de haberse demostrado el amor que se tenían.

Fue maravilloso, dijo la castaña.

Lo sé, ¡Te amo Sany¡ ¡te amo más que a mi propia vida¡ respondió Tsubasa besando los labios de su esposa.

 **3 meses después: "España"**

Una castaña hablaba por teléfono mientras estaba sentada sobre una cama.

Si Yukari, estoy bien, sin molestia y muy feliz, Tsuby cada día se acopla más de nuevo al equipo tanto así que de nuevo está acaparando las portadas de los periódicos además por todo lo que hizo la temporada pasada en el Barcelona está considerado en la terma para el balón de oro….., decía la castaña al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro un joven de cabello negro.

¿Cómo estas mi Sany bella?, dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la castaña a besar su rostro.

Bien cariño, dijo Sanae tapando con su mano el fono del teléfono para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su esposo.

Esas hablando con Yukari, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si amor pero ya estábamos que terminábamos nuestra platica, respondió la castaña con dulce sonrisa antes de retomar la llamada con su amiga.

Yuka, dijo la castaña.

No te preocupes Sany ya escuche a tu esposito, otro día hablamos, dijo la joven de coletas a través de la línea telefónica.

¡Gracias por tu comprensión amiga¡ dijo Sanae antes de cortar la llamada.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Cómo te has sentido?, decía Tsubasa colocando una de sus manos sobre el imperceptible vientre de la castaña.

Bien amor, dijo la castaña dulcemente.

Ya sabes que si se te antoja algo solo tienes que decírmelo, decía Tsubasa.

Pues se me antoja un beso tuyo, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Su deseo es concedido señora Ozora, respondió Tsubasa besando los labios de la castaña.

 **2 meses después:**

Una castaña de abultado vientre miraba junto a su esposo unas revistas.

Nuevamente tu nombre ocupa las principales portadas de las revistas y periódicos de deporte, decía la castaña con orgullo.

Si es cierto y todo gracias a ti, tú eres mi gran apoyo, mi fortaleza, mi inspiración, tú y él bebe que esperamos producto de nuestro amor, respondió Tsubasa besando los labios de su esposa al tiempo que ella dirigía la mirada a una de las revistas que decía:

" **El gran Tsubasa Ozora, se convirtió el nuevo ganador del balón oro, el dedica este logro a su esposa y a su futuro hijo".**

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen al gran maestro **Yoichi Takahashi** , yo solo hago uso de ellos para mis historias tratando de mantener en lo posible las personalidades de los mismos.

Esta bella historia de amor como abran notado llego a su final, ¡Gracias nuevamente a todas aquellas personas que la siguieron y dejaron sus comentarios en ella¿ en especial a Lety, ¡gracias amiga por seguir cada una de mis historias y darte el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito en cada capitulo¡

Espero el final y el epilogo haya sido de su agrado y mi historia haya llegado a cubrir sus expectativas así mismo les informo que el **2 de Julio** si no tengo algún percance estaré publicando una nueva historia de amor alterna de la pareja **Tsubasa – Sanae** , esta nueva historia lleva por título **"Lo aprendí de ti"** , te invito a dejarte cautivar por ella.

Así mismo te invito a entrar a mi perfil allí encontraras otras historias alternas con personajes de anime que si te das la oportunidad de leerlas estoy segura te cautivaran.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
